A Princesa Prometida
by Ferh
Summary: Sakura é uma Princesa e está a caminho do seu noivado com um Rei que odeia...Mas no meio do caminho ela descobre o amor.Agora ela com suas fiéis amigas Tenten e Ino tem que escolher se cumpre seu dever de Princesa ou se entrega a esse amor.SXS,NXT,ItXIn.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- açao ou reaçao do personagem -

* * *

**A Princesa Prometida**

_1º - O Inicio_

Era uma linda manhã de sol, uma carruagem seguia para o norte com três ocupantes um tanto entediadas, afinal esse era o terceiro dia de viagem e ainda faltava um bom caminho para chegarem ao seu destino. Elas estavam indo ao reino de Solaris (desculpa mas ta faltando imaginação para o nome dos reinos) sua terra natal.

A primeira ocupante possuía um belo par de olhos esmeraldas além de um exótico cabelo cor de rosa.. Seu nome era Haruno Sakura e era a herdeira do trono de Solaris e com certeza uma das mais lindas princesas da época. Sempre foi uma garota sonhadora, acreditava em amor verdadeiro e em príncipes em cavalo branco, como em seus livros, mas também sabia ser forte e reivindicar tudo o que queria. Estava voltando para casa depois de dois anos em que morou em Calixto, um reino onde aprendeu coisas como filosofia e astronomia com os sábios da época.

Mas ela não foi sozinha, suas Damas de Companhia e amigas foram com ela. A primeira delas era Mitsashi Tenten uma bela garota que possuía um gênio forte, tinha olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate, quase ninguém sabia seu comprimento pois sempre estavam presos em dois coques, ela era filha do comandante do exercito de Solaris. Perdeu a mãe cedo e por isso a Rainha Keiko, mãe da Sakura e amiga da mãe de Tenten, a trouxe pra morar no palácio onde teve praticamente a criação da filha. O pai dela não sabia direito como criar uma garota por isso sempre tratou a filha como se fosse um garoto, inclusive ensinando ela a manejar espadas. Mas essa criação fez com que ela enxergasse que vivia num mundo em que os homens mandavam, revoltada ela então passou a governar a própria vida da forma que achava melhor o que fazia com que as pessoas a achassem rebelde .Era forte e adorava as amigas, sempre estava protegendo ambas.

A ultima ocupante da carruagem era Yamanaka Ino, juntamente com Tenten e Sakura, Ino completava o trio das mais belas damas de Solaris. Ela possuía um cabelo loiro que ia até sua cintura e olhos tão azuis quanto o oceano. Ela era filha de camponeses, seus pais eram os responsáveis pelos campos de flores do reino. Todos apreciavam seu trabalho e por isso eles viviam viajando para todos os reinos para cria belos jardins para a realeza. Conheceu Sakura quando tinha oito anos e graças às insistências da mesma e a autorização dos pais de Ino ela se juntou às amigas no palácio. Era cortejada por muitos soldados mas por causa de algumas tradições impostas por sua família, sabia que seus pais eram os responsáveis por encontrar um noivo pra ela e sendo assim nunca se dava o direito de se apaixonar.

A princesa olhava tristemente pela janela, se sentia impotente diante daquela situação, era como se estivesse acorrentada mas ninguém podia ouvir seus pedidos de socorro. Seu destino estava traçado e nada mais poderia muda-lo.

Ino- Princesa... – Sakura a olhou com uma cara de ''quantas vezes disse para não me chamar assim?'' que Ino logo entendeu – ok, Sakura, porque está assim? Estamos voltando para casa devia estar feliz – disse sorrindo.

Sakura deu um suspiro que foi compreendido por Tenten.

Tenten: Como você queria que ela estivesse Ino? Essa situação não é nada boa – disse dando um olhar triste ao ver a amiga.

Era certo, Sakura estava realmente acorrentada, acorrentada ao seu dever de princesa e ao seu casamento arranjado. Sim o motivo para a volta das garotas era para que Sakura pudesse noivar. O escolhido era o Rei Sai (eu não sei o sobrenome dele), mas não se enganem, ele era apenas um ano mais velho que ela, tinha dezoito anos, mas com a morte do seu pai o trono de Meridia passou para ele. E como todo rei precisa de uma rainha ele não demorou em ir até Solaris pedir a mão de Sakura, por quem sempre foi obcecado .

Muitas princesas dariam a vida para ser cortejadas por Sai, mas Sakura não fazia parte deste grupo. Ela o conhecia e definitivamente ele não era a pessoa com quem ela queria passar o resto da vida. Ele era arrogante, prepotente e cruel. Mesmo seu reino sendo pequeno seu exercito era grande. Ele ainda como príncipe invadia aldeias para aumentar suas terras e não media esforç alcançar seus objetivos matou muita gente inocente.

Sakura simplesmente abominava a idéia de se casar com ele, mas a tradição dizia que seu pai devia escolher seu marido independente da sua própria vontade.

Sakura: Sabe o que me irrita? – disse ela assustando as amigas com seu tom que estava elevado – eu jamais vou saber o que é amor de verdade, eu vou levar uma vida frívola e triste para o resto da minha vida.

Ino: Sakura você não acha que está exagerando não?- ela não entendia a reação da amiga, afinal ela sempre esteve ciente de que isso aconteceria – você sabia que isso ia acontecer, além do mais não pode ter certeza de que não irá amar o Rei Sai, faz dois anos que não o vê, é pouco tempo mas sendo Rei ele pode ter mudado.

Sakura: Ah por favor Ino, aquele idiota insensível jamais vai sequer compreender o que é amor... e antes que você diga alguma coisa não, ele não me ama, ficar comigo é apenas uma façanha para alimentar o ego dele. Eu não quero parecer convencida mas eu sou o melhor partido dentre os reinos daqui e ele sabe... a única coisa que ele quer é tomar posse do maior reino e do melhor partido.

Ino: Tudo bem, olhando por esse lado você pode ter razão- disse vencida.

Tenten: Mas isso não significa que esteja totalmente certa no seu aborrecimento – ela resolveu entrar na conversa – você tem razão em dizer que o rei Sai é um idiota... mas Ino também está certa em dizer que você sabia que isso ia acontecer e desejar um grande amor só pioraria as coisas.

Sakura: Como você pode dizer isso Tenten? Como conhecer o amor poderia piorar minha vida?

Tenten: Pára pra pensar Sakura... se você se apaixonasse ia sofrer muito mais por ter que deixa-lo – disse segurando a mão da amiga.

Sakura: Pode ser Tenten... mas acho que é melhor amar e perder do que nunca ter amado.- disse com uma lagrima no rosto.

Nesse momento a carruagem passou por um buraco fazendo uma das rodas cair e a carruagem perder o controle. Por sorte estavam em um local plano e ninguém se machucou.

As garotas saíram da carruagem pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

Sakura: O que houve... batemos em algo?

Cocheiro: Não majestade- fazendo reverência- passamos por um buraco e acabamos perdendo uma roda.

Ino: Ah que ótimo... agora vamos ficar presas aqui. Só falta aparecer alguém e nos roubar – disse desanimada

Nesse momento aparece ao longe um homem montado em um cavalo branco.

Ino: Eu só estava brincando – disse indo pra trás do cocheiro como se quisesse se proteger.

Tenten: Ino pare de escândalo... esse reino é pacífico, não deve ser um bandido- disse protegendo os olhos do sol com as mãos para ver quem vinha.

Sakura: Você sabe onde estamos Tenten? – perguntou surpresa

Tenten:Claro, estamos no reino de Esparta, já vim aqui algumas vezes com meu pai e o ás se eu não me engano aquele que vem aí é o ... PRINCIPE SASUKE- corria em direção a ele.

Sasuke :– descendo do cavalo- Tenten? – ela pulou nos braços do príncipe, que a rodou no ar- o que faz aqui? – pondo ela no chão

Tenten: É assim que você me trata depois de dois anos sem me ver? – disse dando um pequeno soco no braço dele.

Sasuke: Me desculpe... como vai você Tenten? – disse em tom deboche.

Tenten: Muito bem !– respondeu aborrecida

Sasuke:-rindo-Mas afinal o que faz aqui? Não estava em Calixto com sua amiga princesa?

Tenten: Estava, mas estou de volta. A propósito quero que conheça minha amiga – deu dois passos pro lado revelando Sakura – esta é a Princesa Sakura.

Quando Sasuke olhou a bela jovem que estava a sua frente seu coração disparou, jamais viu garota tão linda. Piscou algumas vezes temendo estar sonhando com aquela visão, mas era momento sentiu que não havia nada mais além dos dois naquela estrada, ele se aproximou, tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou, mas sem nenhum momento quebrar o contato visual.

A reação de Sakura não estava longe, também se impressionou com a beleza do jovem a sua frente. Sasuke era um lindo, alto, tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos ônix, os mais belos olhos que Sakura já havia respiração estava descompassada e ela ficou ali encarando o olhar de Sasuke com a mesma admiração com que os artistas observavam a lua em busca de inspiração (OMG! De onde eu tirei isso.?)

Ino e Tenten se entreolharam, perceberam de imediato o clima entre os dois. Logo a primeira resolveu ponderar:

Ino: Cahamm... Só porque eu não sou uma princesa e nem amiga não recebo cumprimentos? – disse se fazendo de ofendida.

O casal quebrou o contato visual como se tivessem saído de um transe. Logo Sasuke disfarçou indo em direção à Ino e beijando-lhe a mão.

Sasuke: Prazer Príncipe Sasuke.

Ino: -fazendo reverencia- Yamanaka Ino, oi.

Tenten: Bom Sasuke podia nos ajudar? Nossa carruagem perdeu uma roda e precisamos chegar em casa.

Sasuke: Eu não posso arrumar isso aqui. Façamos assim vamos até meu castelo com os cavalos, lá eu mando alguém buscar a carruagem e consertar e vocês podem partir amanha cedo. Que tal?

Sakura: -evitando olhar diretamente para Sasuke- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia... papai está esperando nossa chegada hoje ao anoitecer.

Tenten: Mas isso se resolve – virando para Sasuke – Poderia pedir para um mensageiro avisar nosso atraso?

Sasuke: É claro. Mandarei alguém assim que chegarmos ao palácio.

Ino: Então está certo. Isso vai ser ótimo eu estava doida por uma cama mesmo – alongando seu corpo.

Sasuke foi em direção a Sakura e estendeu sua mão a frente da garota.

Sasuke: Vem no meu cavalo? – sorrindo

Mas antes que Sakura pudesse responder Ino entrou na frente.

Ino: Não se incomode... ela vai comigo – puxando a amiga em direção ao cavalo que ia montar.

Tenten: Não liga não, eu te faço companhia – compreendendo a decepção dele.

Ele sorriu e ajudou Tenten a subir. Gostava dela, seu reino era aliado de Solaris e por isso tinham relações não só econômicas como também militares. Recebia muito a visita do comandante de Solaris e este sempre que ia em missões diplomáticas ou de treinamentos levava sua encantadora filha. Ela passava muito tempo com Sasuke treinando com espadas, ele sempre achou fascinante uma garota com habilidades armamentistas e acabou criando um grande carinho por ela.

Durante todo caminha Sakura pensou em Sasuke, infelizmente pra ela Ino acabou com sua chance de estar com ele no lugar de Tenten. Mas entendeu a ação da amiga, estava indo para seu noivado e flertar com um príncipe lindo não seria uma boa idéia.

Sasuke também tinha o rosto da linda princesa em sua mente, não podia vê-la pois estava na frente do comboio, mas mesmo assim não precisava, afinal a imagem dela já estava gravada na sua memó percebeu que o amigo estava aéreo e essa não era uma característica dele.

Tenten: Um dobrão por seu pensamento – disse sorrindo.

Sasuke: Só isso, minhas idéias valem tão pouco?- fingindo-se de aborrecido.

Tenten: -rindo- É sério o que está te aborrecendo?

Sasuke: Quem disse que eu estou aborrecido?

Tenten: - suspirando. Será que o amigo a achava tão ingênua? – Não me subestime Uchiha, eu conheço você e sei ler sua expressão, e embora a maioria das pessoas ache que sua cara de indiferença seja porque você é um arrogante convencido, eu sei que é seu jeito de ser. É claro que quando você quer você sabe dar um sorriso que balança o coração de qualquer garota, mas eu, é claro, prefiro seu jeito frio e desinteressado.-suspirou- Mas neste momento você está aí com essa cara de criança que acabou de perder o doce e não vem querer me convencer que você não tem nada? Me poupe vai.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com a fala da de Tenten, sabia que ela o conhecia muito bem. Realmente era umas das poucas pessoas que entendiam, mas não estava disposto dizer o que o aborrecia.

Sasuke: Já disse que não é nada... é só alguns problemas relacionados ao reino – mentiu – me desculpe por subestimar seus conhecimentos sobre mim – se aproximou do rosto dela e sussurrou – e eu sempre soube que você gostava desse meu jeito, por isso eu nunca mudei- sorriu ao ver que ela havia corado, era divertido deixa-la assim.

Tenten: Continua com essas gracinhas que você vai se ver com a minha espada. – disse brava. Não era do seu feitio se envergonhar, sempre gostou de se mostrar forte, por isso não se deixava levar por ninguém. Mas era uma garota como qualquer outra e sua percepção de caras atraentes ainda estava intacta.

Todo aquele movimento com o casal da frente não passou despercebido por um par de orbes esmeraldas que sentiu seu coração apertar quando viu os rostos do Uchiha e da Mitsashi se aproximar.

Sakura:''Será que eles tem algo? Não... a Tenten sempre teve medo de se apaixonar "nunca vou deixar um homem mandar na minha vida'' ela sempre disse . Mesmo assim não me surpreenderia se ela se apaixonasse por ele. Ele é encantador''

A viagem seguiu sem nenhum outro acontecimento. Sasuke conversava com Tenten, Ino falava com o cocheiro e Sakura pensava em Sasuke.

Logo avistaram o castelo.

* * *

_Espero que vc´s tenham gostado,essa fic é uma das minhas preferidas,foi a 1ª fanfic que eu li de Naruto e me apaixonei de cara pelos personagens e pela história,e não se esqueçam dos reviews heein!Eu preciso de apoio para continuar a postá-la,me digam o que acharam da história sinceramente._

_Kissuss de cereja_

_Fer-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_2º - A Princesa Comprometida e o Beijo..._

Ao chegar no castelo Ino e o cocheiro ficaram arrumando os cavalos. O outros seguiram em direção a porta principal. Ao entrar, Sakura sentiu uma estranha sensação de familiaridade. Na verdade a maioria dos castelos eram iguais: grandes, frios e cheio de coisas inúteis para ornamentar o local.

Eles seguiram em direção a sala do trono. Ao chegar Sasuke entrou primeiro e foi em direção ao trono onde estava sentado seu irmão o Rei Itachi. Itachi era muito bonito, parecia com irmão, tinha cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Eram diferenciados pelo senso de humor, Itachi possuía um.

Itachi: Ora, ora irmãozinho voltou cedo, achei que ia gandaiar na cidade – Disse no tom de deboche que Sasuke odiava.

Sasuke: É eu ia, mas acabei encontrando algo melhor no caminho- abriu a porta e logo Tenten e Sakura entraram.

Tenten pareceu ter o mesmo grau de intimidade que tinha com Sasuke pois assim que fez uma reverencia que foi retribuída por um leve aceno de cabeça de Itachi, esta voltou a se lançar ao pescoço do Rei que lhe deu um forte abraço.

Itachi: Tenten... há quanto tempo não dá o ar de sua graça por aqui. – disse se soltando dela e a olhando dos pés a cabeça – vejo que Calixto lhe fez muito bem, está linda.

Tenten: Ahh obrigado – corada – você também está lindo... mas não precisa de mim pra saber não é? – e piscou

Sakura – Vejo que a Tenten é bem relacionada aqui né ?- sussurrou para Sasuke que se assustou ao ver a garota falando com ele.

Sasuke: A Tenten é muito querida aqui... eu e meu irmão a temos como uma irmã mais nova. Ela é especial.

Itachi: Mas me diga essa que está aí é a pequena Sakura? – indo em direção a mesma.

Sakura – reverenciando – Rei Itachi. Mas você me conhece?

Itachi – beijando-lhe a mão – Sim já a vi, mas você era muito pequena, não se lembraria de mim.-dando um sorriso de canto para a garota que corou.

Sasuke: A carruagem delas quebrou- disse se colocando entre Itachi e Sakura- daí eu disse para passarem a noite aqui.

Itachi: Ótima idéia maninho. HANA – chamou

Logo apareceu na porta uma senhora que aparentava uns cinqüenta anos, seu vestido era muito bonito para uma simples empregada. E logo se viu que ela não era

Hana: - se curvando – Sim Majestade?

Itachi: Ora pelo amor de Deus Hana, você praticamente criou eu e meu irmão, não precisa se curvar.

Hana: Acho que te criei mal não foi? – falou aborrecida - Quantas vezes já disse que você tem que se impor, é um Rei. Não importa que eu tenha sido sua babá eu te devo respeito e você devia exigir,as vezes eu penso que te dei muita moleza. Agora pare de agir como um pirralho e aja como um rei.O que vossa majestade deseja?

Itachi- suspirou- Quero que prepare dois quartos, temos visitas – apontou para Sakura e Tenten.

Hana: Oh senhorita Tenten há quanto tempo – Tenten acenou sorrindo – e essa é?

Sasuke: É a princesa Sakura de Solaris.

Hana: Ah – reverenciou – Muito prazer Princesa – Sakura sorriu em resposta.

Sasuke: E Hana são três quartos.

Hana: Tudo bem, os quartos da ala norte estão arrumados para a visita dos Senhores dos cavalos, elas podem ficar lá, acho melhor preparar algo para comerem. Com sua licença – se curvou novamente para Itachi.

Sakura: Quem são os senhores dos cavalos Tenten – sussurrou para a amiga.

Tenten: É que esse reino é conhecido por seus domadores de cavalos. Os senhores dos cavalos são nobres que possuem os melhores cavalos, na verdade a maioria dos cavalos de Solaris ou vieram ou foram treinados aqui.

Assim que Tenten terminou sua explicação, Sakura pode ver Sasuke se aproximando delas. Seu coração voltou a disparar e não pôde deixar de corar ao ver a mão do rapaz estendida em sua direção novamente a convidando para segurá-la.

Sasuke: Venha, sei que está cansada vou te mostrar o seu quarto. – ele tinha um pequeno sorriso de canto.

Sakura estava com vergonha, mas não deixaria essa chance passar. Ela segurou a mão do príncipe com força e deu um dos mais belos sorrisos que ele já havia visto. Dessa forma ambos se encaminharam até a porta deixando Tenten e Itachi pra trás os observando.

Itachi: Por favor, me diz que meu irmão não estava flertando com a futura esposa do Sai – ele não podia acreditar no que tinha visto.

Tenten: Só digo se você me disser que ela não retribuiu- estava mais espantada que o rei. Onde sua amiga estava com a cabeça?- mas espera um pouco... se vocês sabem do noivado porque o Sasu – foi interrompida

Itachi: Ele não sabe, o mensageiro chegou há pouco. Mas pode deixar que eu vou falar com ele.

Tenten: Eu acho melhor deixar ela falar. Ele pode achar que ela estava brincando com ele.

Itachi: Se assim deseja.. a propósito por que pediram três quartos? O cocheiro vai dormir aqui?

Tenten: Ah não o cocheiro se instalou na área dos serviçais. O outro quarto é pra Ino, nossa amiga.

Itachi: E onde estaria essa amiga? – ele estava curioso.

Tenten: Ela ficou no estábulo, depois das flores a maior paixão dela são os cavalos. Ela só faltou dar um escândalo quando viu os cavalos reais. Mas não se preocupe eu vou chamá-la.- foi em direção a saída, mas parou ao ser impedida pelo Rei.

Itachi: Não se incomode, vá para o quarto e descanse que eu a chamo.

Tenten estranhou a atitude do amigo mas logo percebeu que ele queria ver Ino, e por mais que o Rei tivesse a fama de conquistador, conhecendo a amiga sabia que não teria problema. Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e foi para seu quarto.

No estábulo Ino não sabia dizer qual cavalo era mais bonito, já estava lá há um bom tempo e não pretendia sair até ver todos. Ela parava e observava cada cavalo por um bom tempo.

Quando chegou ao fundo do estábulo pôde perceber que havia duas cocheiras maiores. Na primeira havia um lindo cavalo branco que ela logo reconheceu como sendo o de Sasuke, mas assim que passou para a outra pôde ver o corcel mais lindo que podia existir, ele era negro e imponente em outras palavras:

Ino: Maravilhoso... – encantada

Itachi: Tinha que ser... afinal ele é meu – ela se assustou com a voz e logo virou pra ver quem era.

Ino: Seu cavalo?... então você é – ela viu a coroa de Itachi.

Ino:- imediatamente se curvou – Majestade.

Itachi: Então você gosta de cavalos? – se aproximando para vê-la melhor.

Ino: Sim eles são... encantador – a ultima palavra já não estava relacionada aos cavalos. Itachi havia se aproximado fazendo com que Ino pudesse vê-lo com nitidez. E ele era realmente encantador. Ela corou e ele sorriu a visão que teve também foi muito agradável.

Num corredor da Ala norte do castelo, dois jovens caminhavam em silêncio. Ambos pensavam no que estava acontecendo. Na cabeça de Sasuke ele só pensava em tomar a Princesa em seus braços para ter certeza de que ela era real e que o que estava sentindo também era. Já os pensamentos de Sakura se dividiam, metade dela queria poder ficar ali e conversar com aquele homem que tomava seus pensamentos enquanto a outra metade dizia pra ela se afastar dele do contrário iria sofrer.

Eles pararam no fim do corredor onde havia uma porta bem grande de mogno. Sasuke abriu em cortesia indicando com a outra mão pra a Princesa entrar. Ela sorriu e se direcionou ao quarto, mas antes que pudesse entrar sentiu seu braço ser puxado e suas costas bater contra o batente da porta.

Ino e Itachi caminhavam rumo ao castelo, conversavam sobre cavalos mas a garota não se atrevia em nenhum momento a encarar o Rei nos olhos. Ele percebeu que ela estava encabulada com a presença dele mas na sua opinião isso só a deixava mais bela, estavam se aproximando mais do castelo mas Itachi não queria se desfazer de sua bela companhia. Logo teve uma idéia

Itachi: Então Ino, Tenten me disse que é boa em lhe dar com flores estou certo?

Ino: Ah sim, meus pais me ensinaram a mexer com as flores sou ótima em fazer arranjos.

Itachi: Era exatamente o que eu precisava... sabe eu queria presentear a Princesa com um Buquê pelo noivado dela, mas sabe eu não sou bom nisso você pode me ajudar? -Sorriu

Ino: Mas é claro, onde tem flores por aqui?

Itachi: Por aqui, venha – ele pegou na mão dela que corou mais ainda, se era possível.

Logo ela se deparou com o jardim real. Era lindo. Havia flores de todo o tipo e para ajudar mais o sol estava se pondo no horizonte deixando a paisagem mais bela. Se ele gostou dela no escuro imagine ao pôr do sol. O Rei parou por um momento observando Ino ir em direção ao campo florido enquanto seus cabelos loiros balançavam e refletiam o brilhos dos últimos raios do sol.

Itachi: Um anjo – foi à única coisa que ele pronunciou enquanto encarava a garota que agora rodopiava em meio às flores como se dançasse.

Logo Ino se sentiu meio tonta parou de rodar e se sentou entre a flores. Instantes depois sentiu a presença de seu acompanhante que acabara de parar ao seu lado.

Ino: Deve me achar uma boba não é?

Itachi: É – se abaixou ao lado dela – mas uma boba adorável – ela corou.

Ino: Bom é melhor montarmos o arranjo logo pois já vai escurecer – disse quando ia começar a colher algumas flores. Mas logo foi impedida por uma mão.

Itachi: Me desculpe mas eu menti – ela olhou pra ele – o buquê foi só um pretexto, na verdade queria sua companhia para caminhar.

Ino: Não podia simplesmente ter pedido? – disse soltando a mão dele aborrecida.

Itachi: Podia.. mas teria vindo?- Encarando ela nos olhos.

Ino se perdeu encarando aqueles olhos. Itachi foi se aproximando.

Ino: O que pensa que está fazendo? – sussurrou

Itachi: Nada... eu não estou fazendo nada – e juntou seus lábios no dela. Não chegou a ser um beijo pois antes que Itachi pudesse aprofunda-lo Ino saiu correndo em direção ao palácio. – Jasmins, ela cheira a jasmins – sorriu.

Seu coração batia forte, tão forte que ela achou que ele poderia ouvir. A distancia dos dois era mínima. Seus narizes já se tocavam e seus olhos se encaravam. Ele levou sua mão ao rosto da garota acariciando sua bochecha corada. Ele teria terminado com a distancia entre os dois se ela não tivesse dado voz à razão

Sakura: Eu não posso – disse abaixando a cabeça.

Sasuke: Por que? Eu posso ouvir seu coração e sei que ele quer isso tanto quanto o meu – disse erguendo o rosto da garota e voltando a aproximar seus lábios.

Sakura: Eu vou me casar – uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto –eu sinto muito – ela se soltou dos braços de Sasuke entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. Encostou suas costas na mesma e deslizou até o chão enquanto chorava.

Ele estava paralisado, não havia assimilado a informação. Ele encostou sua testa na porta mirando o chão. Pôde ouvir do outro lado a garota de cabelos rosas chorar. Sentiu um aperto no coração mas não podia fazer nada. Virou as costas para a porta e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Mas naquela noite nossos jovens confusos não dormiram, com exceção é claro de Tenten que por sinal teve belos sonhos .

* * *

_Mais um capítulo postado,e tenho que avisar vc´s que eu só vou estar postando de final de semana,eu até posso postar todo dia,mas não quero que a fic seja corrida e nem que ela termine logo._

_Queria agradecer as pessoas que favoritaram e mandaram reviews,eles me deixam muito feliz,e espero que vc´s continuem comentando,nem que seja para dizer que leu o cap._

_AHH,se algo saiu errado com o cap. é culpa do F.F net,ele vive cortando palavras e pontuações,eu já tentei arrumar mas logo ele corta outra vez,então desisti._

_Kissuss de Cereja ^^_

_Fer-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_3º – O PLANO_

O dia amanheceu, logo se podia ver os raios de sol entrando nas janelas dos quartos por entre as cortinas. Mas para quatro jovens a noite foi longa e mal dormida. Eles se encontraram na sala de jantar para tomar o desjejum mas nenhum deles ousou pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Tenten foi a ultima a acordar e pôde sentir o clima de enterro que pairava naquele local.

Tenten: Bom dia –tentou amenizar a situação

Todos: ...

Tenten: Nossa que humor... por acaso alguém morreu e esqueceram de me avisar?

Sakura: Não é nada Tenten... nós só estamos em silencio nada mais.

Tenten: Se vocês estão dizendo... bom mais é melhor comermos rápido pra gente ir. – as outras garotas só afirmaram positivamente com a cabeça.

Ao terminar o café Sakura se retirou dizendo que iria arrumar suas coisas. Assim que saiu pela porta, Sasuke disse que iria arrumar os cavalos mas Tenten que até esse momento estava tentando decifrar os olhares que Itachi lançava a Ino, resolveu seguir Sasuke para saber aonde ele ia.

Tenten: Bom eu já estou satisfeita... acho que vou arrumar minhas coisas. Com licença. – saiu rapidamente.

Na mesa ficaram Itachi e Ino, que não sabia o que fazer. Ela sentia o olhar do rei sobre si, sentiu sua pele aquecer indicando que estava corando. A cena da noite anterior não saia da cabeça dele. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais mas não sabia se devia falar com Ino sobre o assunto ou simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu. Achou que a primeira opção seria melhor.

Itachi: Ino - ela estremeceu - eu queria falar sobre ontem, me desc... – foi interrompido

Ino: Não houve nada ontem, ao que me diz respeito vossa majestade não tem que se desculpar – levantou-se – agora com licença eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas – sumiu atrás da porta deixando Itachi surpreso com sua frieza.

Do outro lado do palácio uma jovem se encaminhava ao seu quarto. Mas como na noite passada um braço a impediu de terminar sua trajetória.

Sakura: O que faz aqui? – encarando aqueles olhos ônix que a encantava – não fui suficientemente clara ontem? Eu sou comprometida.

Sasuke: Você o ama?

Sakura: O que?

Sasuke: Estou perguntando se você ama esse rei – ele já tinha se informado sobre o pretendente.

Sakura: Se sabe com quem eu vou me casar, sabe também que isso foi arranjado.

Sasuke: Sei que seu casamento é arranjado, mas sei também que o Sai te conhece e te corteja desde que você era muito jovem. Por isso te pergunto: você o ama? – ele apertou mais o braço dela.

Sakura: Não, eu não o amo... eu o abomino mais do que tudo no mundo, satisfeito? – sentiu seus braços serem soltos, mas a mão do rapaz não se afastou.

Sasuke: Então fica comigo – ele encarava os olhos dela com tal intensidade que ela achou que ele podia ver sua alma.

Sakura: Eu não posso... casar com ele é mais do que simplesmente achar um marido, meu casamento é um contrato do qual a honra do meu país está em jogo. – ela parecia convicta no que estava dizendo, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas e dor.

Sasuke: E vai sacrificar sua felicidade por isso?

Sakura: É o meu dever como princesa. Meu papel é servir minha pátria. Se eu me recusar a casar começarei uma guerra com Meridia.

Sasuke: Mas seu país é forte, Meridia não teria chances... além do mais poderia pedir pra que o Itachi cedesse nosso exercito também. – tentava persuadir a princesa.

Sakura: Mesmo assim... numa guerra não importa quem vence, no final há baixas de todos os lados. E eu não posso permitir que ninguém morra por mim. – Sasuke abraçou a garota que agora chorava. Ele a compreendia, ela era mais incrível do que ele podia imaginar. Se antes havia se apaixonado por sua beleza, agora com certeza se apaixonou por seu coraçã se inclinou em direção ao ouvido da garota e sussurrou seu apelo.

Sasuke: Então deixe-me provar sua boca pelo menos uma vez – encarou os olhos dela.

Sakura olhou pra Sasuke, aquilo era errado, mas não podia evitar. Desejava ele tanto quanto ele a desejava. Ela fechou os olhos em sinal de consentimento e sentiu seus lábios serem tomados com o mais profundo amor. Não demorou para que ela entreabrisse os lábios para que Sasuke aprofundasse o beijo, era o momento deles. Sentiram como se fosse um adeus e cada vez mais o beijo se aprofundava (detalhe eles se separavam rapidinhu pra respirar XD), as mãos de Sakura estavam na nuca de Sasuke e as dele na cintura da queriam ficar ali para sempre, mas não podiam.

Não muito longe dali, na curva do corredor para ser exata, Tenten observava tudo. Sentiu-se mal ao pensar na situação da amiga, mas não pôde deixar de se emocionar ao ver o quanto aqueles dois se amavam e se sentia horrível por não poder ajudar. Será que não podia?

Logo ela ouviu passos se encaminhando em direção a ela. Ino então surgiu no corredor em que ela estava.

Tenten: INO QUE BOM VER VOCE AQUI- falava alto pros pombinhos notarem que tinha gente chegando – ENTÃO VOCE VEIO FALAR COM A SAKURA?

Ino: Tenten não precisa gritar eu estou aqui do lado '' depois ela me chama de escandalosa''. E sim eu vim chamar você e a Sakura, a carruagem está pronta pra irmos.

Tenten: Ah entendi... bom as minhas coisas estão arrumadas, mas é melhor você ir ajudar a Sakura com as dela.

Ino: Porque eu?

Tenten: Porque eu tenho que FALAR COM O SASUKE, sabe acho que ele está na SALA DAS ARMAS- frisando as palavras para que Sasuke entendesse

Ino: Tudo bem então – disse achando a amiga muito estranha.

Sakura e Sasuke já tinham se separado. Ela estava no quarto arrumando as coisas e pensando em Sasuke. E este já havia se dirigido para a sala das armas como Tenten queria.

Ele sabia que ela devia ter visto a cena e não podia imaginar o que viria quando ela chegasse lá.A porta se abriu revelando uma Tenten um tanto quanto séria, que não tardou a chegar logo no assunto.

Tenten: Ok Sasuke, o que você pretende fazer agora? – disse fitando ele .

Sasuke: Hã? Do que você está falando Tenten? – tentando disfarçar, talvez ela só tivesse visto o beijo.

Tenten: Por favor né! Eu vi a cena toda, eu sei que vocês estão apaixonados. Agora eu quero saber o que você vai fazer a respeito disso?

Sasuke: Eu não posso fazer nada Tenten, a Sakura está decidida a se casar. Ela faz isso 'por Solaris'.

Tenten: E você vai entregá-la assim de mão beijada? – não estava acreditando no conformismo do amigo.

Sasuke: E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu a seqüestre? Ai em vez de arrumar uma guerra com Solaris o Sai vai atacar meu reino e a Sakura vai se culpar do mesmo modo.

Tenten: Ta eu sei, mas você não pode deixar ela sem lutar. Tem que haver um jeito de impedir esse casamento.

Sasuke: Se você descobrir como, eu vou ser grato pra sempre! – disse em tom de aborrecimento.

Tenten: Como eu odeio essas regras estúpidas, a gente só devia se casar por amor! Mas não, nossa sociedade machista não está nem aí pros sentimentos, os homens que as criaram só pensavam em deixar as mulheres submissas a suas vontades. –dizia furiosa – são uns arrogantes.

Sasuke: E o Saí é o maior de todos. Não acredito que o Rei Yroshi - pai da Sakura – deu a mão da filha para aquele sádico.

Tenten: É isso! – Sasuke estava com cara de ? – Sasuke a gente tem que mostrar pro Rei que a Sakura vai sofrer casando com o Sai. Ela nunca falou nada sobre esse casamento, o pai dela acha que ela está de acordo. E eu sei que ela nunca vai dizer nada, mas se nós conseguirmos mostrar pro Rei a verdadeira face do Sai e o quanto a Sakura vai sofrer, ele vai cancelar o casamento e a Sakura não vai se sentir mal- ela estava radiante.

Sasuke: Tenten essa idéia é absurda.. você acha que o pai da Sakura não sabe que ele é assim?

Tenten: Não, eu posso garantir que não. O Rei Yroshi é o padrinho do Sai, sempre teve um carinho enorme por ele e sempre fez gosto desse casamento. Por mais cruel que o Sai fosse, na frente do Rei ele sempre se fazia de vítima e culpava o pai por todas as barbaridades que cometia. E eu sei que ele é esperto o suficiente para continuar com esse papel de bom moço até o casamento. – ela estava muito animada.

Sasuke: Bom... você pode ter razão. Ele realmente se aquietou desde que virou Rei. Todos estão achando que ele mudou, mas ninguém sabe o motivo. – disse mais pra si do que pra Tenten.- isso explicaria a mudança.

Tenten: Aham.. e se tivermos sorte podemos fazer a mascara dele cair antes desse noivado estúpido. E eu acho que eu sei como!

Sasuke: Então para de enrolar porque vocês já estão indo e estamos ficando sem tempo. – impaciente.

Tenten: Ta bom... é o seguinte, qual é a coisa que o Sai mais gosta no mundo?

Sasuke: - não entendendo a pergunta direito – Ele mesmo?

Tenten: Exato – Sasuke com cara de 'Hã'? – o Sai é um egocêntrico, e nunca vai permitir que alguém roube algo que ele queira.

Sasuke: Você ta falando da Sakura?

Tenten: Isso mesmo, o que ele mais quer é a Sakura e o controle de Solaris, mas se ele se sentir ameaçado vai ter que se revelar.

Sasuke: E como agente vai fazer isso?

Tenten: É simples, é só você e o Itachi irem passar uma temporada no castelo. Muitos reis vão pra lá por causa da festa. Podemos dizer que convidamos vocês não só para o noivado como também para conhecer Solaris e vocês ficam no palácio com a gente. E é claro que você e a Sakura vão continuar o flerte de vocês para provocar ciúmes no Sai. Uma hora ele vai ter que se revelar. Ahh mas o rei não pode perceber, o objetivo é o Sai ter raiva de voce sem que o Rei saiba o motivo. E isso nos remete a voce ter que parecer o prímcipe perfeito pra ele entendeu.

Sasuke: A idéia toda até que é boa.. mas eu acho que a Sakura não vai querer ajudar

Tenten: E quem disse que ela precisa saber disso? Eu vou dizer a ela que eu chamei vocês pra passear porque gosto de vocês, e a única coisa que você precisa fazer é sorrir e fazer galanteios até ela ficar com cara de boba apaixonada e o Sai se revelar '' só espero que ele não mate nenhum dos dois de raiva u.u' '' Além do mais eu soube pelo meu pai que parte do exercito de Meridia anda rondando Solaris e eu aposto que o Sai está tramando alguma coisa. E eu vou investigar isso quando chegarmos.

Sasuke: Aí Tenten, você é um gênio – pegando ela no colo e rodando

Tenten: Eu sei (convencida essa Tenten ¬¬), agora me bota no chão que eu tenho que resolver mais uma coisa. – ela saiu em direção a sala do trono.

Tenten:'' Eu ainda tenho uma coisa pra acertar com o Itachi.''

* * *

_Desculpem o atraso na postagem,mas é que eu estou sem net,e vou continuar assim por um bom tempo,para compensar eu vou postar dois caps. hoje,esse e o 4º,ok?Não sei porque eu ainda falo isso,já que parece que ninguêm lê a fic!Pessoal,se vc´s estão lendo comentem Plizz,isso me estimula ^^,mas enfim,não se sintam presionados,afinal não vou obrigar ninguêm a fazer algo que não quer,néé?_

_Kissuss de Cerejas_

_Feer Uchiha_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- açao ou reaçao do personagem -

* * *

_4º – A PARTIDA_

Em um certo quarto duas garotas arrumavam suas coisas em silencio, não porque não tinham o que falar, mas sim porque tinham coisas demais, coisas que deviam ser esquecidas.

Sakura: '' Ah eu não acredito que eu beijei ele... foi o melhor momento da minha vida e eu vou guardar para sempre. Meu primeiro e ultimo momento de amor''

Ino: '' Não acredito que eu deixei que ele me beijasse... mas foi tão bom. Ah eu preciso esquecer isso. NUNCA ACONTECEU, NUNCA ACONTECEU.''

Sakura: Ino por que você esta balançando a cabeça por acaso aconteceu algo errado?

Ino: Hã? – se dando conta do que estava fazendo – a não eu só estava pensando que... que a gente vai se atrasar só isso.- dando um sorriso amarelo

Sakura: Tem razão não vamos conseguir chegar antes do entardecer... e se demorarmos mais só chegaremos à noite... é melhor irmos – terminando de arrumar as coisas e saindo do quarto com Ino.

Em outra parte do castelo, na sala do trono, uma jovem de coques queria tirar satisfações com o rei.

Tenten: Itachi eu preciso falar com você – entrando na sala e fazendo uma pequena reverencia diante dele.

Itachi: Então fale Tenten, estou as ordens – disse em tom displicente

Tenten:O que houve entre você e a Ino? -Itachi ficou sério.

Itachi – Não sei do que você está falando? – tomando seu tom e feição anterior.

Tenten: Eu estou dizendo do climinha de hoje cedo e seus olhares pra cima da Ino. Sabe por mais certinha que a Ino seja ela nunca deixou de corresponder a olhar nenhum, nunca. Mas hoje era como se ela estivesse com medo de olhá-lo. Então eu pergunto o que houve ontem entre vocês? E não minta! – ela estava com uma voz autoritária e as mãos na cintura.

Itachi leu a expressão da garota, poderia mentir, mas achou melhor contar afinal aquele assunto estava deixando ele louco.

Itachi: Ok, se quer saber eu beijei sua amiga ontem a noite.

Tenten: VOCÊ O QUE?

Itachi: isso que você ouviu... ontem eu estava andando com ela no jardim, ela estava tão linda que eu não resisti e a beijei. –Tenten estava em choque - mas não se preocupe, eu tentei falar com ela hoje mas ela fingiu que nada tinha acontecido e saiu sem falar mais nada. – desapontado

Tenten: Bem típico dela mesmo – disse com um meio sorriso.

Itachi: O que você quer dizer?

Tenten: Sabe o que é, a Ino é uma garota que não acredita muito em amor.

Itachi: Como você?

Tenten: Eu acredito em amor... só não acredito nos homens... é diferente - Itachi - bom mas a Ino vem de uma família de camponeses, sabe foi difícil convencer a família dela a deixar ela morar com a gente no palácio, eles acham que a realeza jamais deve se misturar com camponeses. Ela espera o dia em que seu pai vai apresentar o homem com quem ela deve casar, daí ela vai viver o resto da vida dela como uma linda camponesa/mãe/dona de casa.É horrível.

Itachi: É, é realmente horrível pensar que toda paixão que ela tem nos olhos vai acabar se apagando. Ela é como um pássaro enjaulado.

Tenten: Mas ela mesma criou a sua prisão.

Itachi: Não é assim Tenten, a Ino foi criada segundo as tradições da nossa época. Ela faz o que tem que fazer.

Tenten: Tem que fazer uma ova... eu não fiz. Eu é que não quero que ninguém me diga com quem eu devo casar. E também não admito que homem nenhum ache que pode pedir a minha mão ao meu pai ao invés de pedir a mim, será que não existe homem de verdade nesse mundo?

Itachi: Aparentemente não... do contrário você não estaria solteira- debochando

Tenten: Muito engraçado. Agora dá pra parar de falar de mim e falar da Ino e de que atitude você vai tomar em relação a isso?

Itachi: Eu não vou fazer nada... eu tentei me desculpar e ela disse que nada tinha acontecido... então pra mim está ótimo.

Tenten: Não é possível ! – não acreditando nas palavras do Rei - é por causa dessas atitudes que eu não confio em homem nenhum – saiu furiosa pela porta.

Itachi - ¬¬ '

A hora da partida havia chegado, Ino foi a primeira a se despedir deu um abraço em Sasuke e fez uma longa reverencia a Itachi, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Mas ele não deixou barato. Pegou a garota pela mão e trazendo-a pra perto, deu-lhe um beijo na face e sussurrou no seu ouvido

Itachi: O fato de fingir que nada aconteceu não significa que eu farei o mesmo. – Sorriu e foi em direção as outras garotas deixando uma Ino surpresa e extremamente corada. Na verdade Itachi também estava confuso, não sabia porque estava se importando com o fato de Ino o estar ignorando.

Sakura não parava de observar Sasuke que estava conversando animadamente com Tenten. Ela queria se despedir e Sasuke notou pois pediu que Tenten distraísse o irmão por um tempo.

E assim Sakura pôde observar Itachi ser arrastado por Tenten até o interior do palácio para buscar algo supostamente perdido por ela. Sasuke se aproveitando disso puxou Sakura para um canto prendendo a garota com seu corpo contra a parede e a beijou um beijo longo e apaixonado. Até a princesa parar com tudo.

Sakura: Sasuke é melhor parar, a gente só vai conseguir se magoar assim u.u -disse chorando. – você tem que entender que não temos futuro – sai correndo em direção a carruagem e tromba em Tenten e Itachi.

Sakura: Me desculpem- entrou na carruagem.

Tenten: Bom – vendo que a amiga estava chorando – eu acho que já deu nossa hora. Sasuke eu adorei te ver – abraçando o amigo e sussurrando – vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim.

Sasuke: Eu confio – sorrindo e beijou a face da garota.

Tenten: E Itachi, foi um prazer te ver, é nessas horas que eu descubro porque eu nunca vou me casar – disse sarcasticamente se referindo a conversa de mais cedo.

Itachi: Eu também adorei te ver. E fico feliz por ter ajudado – devolvendo o sarcasmo – Volte logo – abraçando ela.

Tenten: É claro que eu volto, mas no momento eu queria que vocês fossem até o palácio passar uns dias lá até o noivado, assim poderiam conhecer Solaris melhor. O que acham?

Itachi: Eu não sei não Tenten. Eu tenho muitos trabalhos aqui.

Sasuke: Ah qual é Itachi... você pode muito bem deixar os conselheiros cuidarem do reino. E além do mais eu não conheço Solaris.

Itachi: Então vai você.

Sasuke: É, é verdade eu posso ir sozinho – pensando que a presença do irmão era dispensável.

Tenten: Mas eu preciso que ele vá – aflita, queria que Itachi fosse por causa da Ino – o rei ficaria muito triste se você não aceitasse o convite. – arrumando qualquer desculpa.

Itachi: Você é quem está convidando! Mas tudo bem eu vou tentar ir ok?

Tenten: Ok, eu vou ficar esperando – acenando e entrando na carruagem.

Itachi: A Tenten não muda mesmo – sorrindo de canto enquanto observava a carruagem se distanciar.

A viagem já durava mais de duas horas e dentro da carruagem reinava o maior silencio. Cada uma das damas presentes tinham seus próprios pensamentos. Ino pensava em Itachi, não sabia porque aquele homem não saia da sua cabeç repassava seu plano com Sasuke e já armava outro para conseguir tirar algo entre Ino e Itachi, embora conhecesse ambos e soubesse que seria quase impossível. Já Sakura pensava em Sasuke, mas não estava relembrando seus momentos com ele, ela estava aflita em pensar que teria que encará-lo novamente. Afinal onde sua amiga estava com a cabeça quando convidou ele para ir até Solaris?

Sakura: Tenten o que deu na sua cabeça? – em tom aflito

Tenten: o.Õ... Do que você está falando?

Ino: Hora essa, não é obvio que é do seu convite?

Tenten: Ah... é disso... qual é o problema de eu os ter convidado?

Sakura: Bem... é que... – tentando arrumar uma desculpa – é que você não sabe se haverá lugar no palácio. Papai não foi avisado do convite!

Tenten: Não se preocupe, que disso cuido eu... Mais alguma coisa? - disse sorrindo com a aflição da amiga. Sabia que ela não queria ver Sasuke novamente, mas aquilo era pro bem dela.

Sakura: Bom, se você esta dizendo que resolve... eu não vejo problema algum – vencida.

Ino: Mas eu vejo! – surpreendendo as outras. – Tenten você se comprometeu em nome do rei, se algo acontecer você terá toda a responsabilidade. Principalmente por ter praticamente coagido o rei Itachi a vir. – brava.

Tenten: Ino já disse que eu tenho tudo sob controle.. e quanto ao convite do Rei eu fiz isso justamente para o rei Yroshi não implicar, eu sei que ele vem tentando arrumar uma desculpa para convidá-lo informalmente para ir a Solaris afim de discutir coisas sobre o reino, papai me disse em uma das cartas que me mandou. Então eu estarei lhe fazendo um favor.

Ino: Não devia se intrometer nisso – aborrecida

Tenten: Eu não estou te entendendo Ino, por acaso tem algo contra a visita do Rei a Solaris? – se fazendo de desentendida.

Ino: - corou ao lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu – É claro que não... eu só não quero que tenha problemas. – virando o rosto para a janela.

Tenten sorriu triunfante, talvez não fosse tão difícil salvar o coração da amiga afinal, logo ela também virou para a janela e pôde observar o Reino de Solaris se mostrar majestoso entre as montanhas do local. Enfim estavam em casa


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_5º – SOLARIS E O ... CASAMENTO!_

Finalmente as garotas puderam avistar sua casa. Solaris se situava em meio a grandes Montanhas. A paisagem era deslumbrante, do castelo que ficava na base da montanha mais alta, podia se ver todo o reino que ficava no vale abaixo deles. Essa localização ajudava muito em épocas de guerra, pois qualquer aproximação inimiga era notada a tempo de avisar a cidade fazendo assim de Solaris um lugar impossível de se atacar de surpresa.

A carruagem já havia chegado na cidade. Suas ocupantes acharam muito estranho o fato da cidade estar sendo enfeitada com fitas brancas, isso sem contar que todos lançavam flores por onde ela passava.

Sakura: Nossa – impressionada – isso tudo é pra nossa recepção?

Ino: Para que mais seria Sakura? Vc sabe que seu pai tem uma verdadeira paixão por você, eu já estava esperando uma recepção bem mais elaborada. Com certeza ele não superou minhas expectativas – Falou indiferente enquanto lia um livro.

Tenten: Ah, não importa se é exagerado ou não, o importante é que estamos em casa – disse eufórica enquanto acenava para todos os aldeões.

Logo saíram da cidade. Entraram em uma estrada que passava por dentro de uma floresta. Passado uma hora elas adentraram pelos portões do palácio.

Elas logo puderam observar na escadaria principal um comitê de recepção formado pelo Rei Yroshi, a rainha Keiko, o comandante Yamasaki e por fim o rei Sai que estava exibindo um sorriso vitorioso. Os pais da Ino estavam num reino além mar, por isso Ino não os esperava.

A primeira a sair da carruagem foi Sakura, que não tardou a correr em direção aos pais dando-lhes um abraço. Tenten vinha logo atrás e não pode deixar de se lançar ao pescoço do pai, que retribuiu aquele abraço cheio de saudade. Ino se manteve mais distante, fez uma reverência para Sai e esperou para cumprimentar os outros. Assim que Sakura se soltou dos pais deu um breve abraço no pai de Tenten, que fez o mesmo com os pais dela. Logo depois Ino pôde cumprimentar os que restavam.

Por fim Sakura e Tenten se viram frente a frente com Sai. Tenten fez uma reverencia, sendo retribuída com um sorriso cínico de Sai que sabia que a garota não gostava dele e como a recíproca é verdadeira ele também não gostava dela, achava que era má influência para Sakura, isso sem contar que achava absurdo uma garota manejar espadas. ''Mulheres foram feitas para nos servir e nada mais'' era o que achava. Finalmente Sakura se viu de frente com seu algoz, o homem que a condenou a uma vida de infelicidade no momento em que a tomou como um objetivo a ser conquistado. Ela se aproximou e fez uma longa reverencia. Ele pegou-lhe a mão trazendo-a para cima e para perto dele '' A mão dele é fria... quando Sasuke pegou minha mão eu pude sentir todo calor que emanava dele, agora eu só consigo sentir o frio que habita o coração dele''– pensou ela . Deu um beijo na mão da garota que não pôde deixar de puxar a mesma contra si fazendo com que ele largasse.

Sai: Minha princesa, não sabe como me faz feliz te ver aqui. Tome isso como prova do meu amor e saudade. – Deu a ela um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Sakura: - pegando o buquê a contragosto – Eu fico lisonjeada, mas não seria melhor ter deixado elas no lugar onde poderiam viver mais tempo? - Tenten riu baixo, mas logo foi repreendida por Ino que tomou a frente da situação.

Ino: Ora Sakura não se preocupe com isso- pegando o buquê – vou colocá-los num jarro e providenciarei para que elas vivam muito sob meus cuidados.

Sai: Pronto! Problema resolvido, além do mais se gosta tanto de flores minha querida, mando plantar um jardim inteiro para você depois do nosso casamento.

Sakura: '' Ah lá vem ele de novo com esse 'minha', mal casei com ele e já está achando que eu sou uma coisa que pertence a ele''

Yroshi : Ah, mas que atencioso Sai, vejo que não me enganei ao te escolher como futuro marido da minha filha ^^. Eu não poderia entregá-la a mais ninguém – disse dando tapinhas nas costas do Rei, enquanto Tenten soltava um suspiro pesado.

Sakura: Mas papai mudando de assunto, pra que tantos enfeites na cidade. Não era preciso toda aquela recepção.

Yroshi: Bem minha filha, precisamos falar sobre isso. Acontece que... – foi interrompido por Sai.

Sai: Será que posso dizer padrinho? – recebeu um aceno positivo do rei – Bom minha Sakura, acontece que como eu tenho que cuidar de Meridia agora que meu amado pai se foi, eu conversei com meu padrinho e ele concordou que o noivado é dispensável... por isso decidimos que nos casaremos logo. Por isso a cidade está sendo enfeitada.

Sakura entrou em choque, mal havia se acostumado com a idéia de noivado e já teria que se casar. Ino não gostou da noticia, pôde perceber que a amiga ficara arrasada. Já Tenten tentou manter a calma.

Tenten: Mas... pra quando é o casamento? – aflita.

Yroshi: Bem pensamos em fazer no dia do aniversário da Sakura. Em três mensageiros já foram enviados.

Tenten se sentiu aliviada... ''Pelo menos ainda tenho três semanas para separar esses dois, mas o Sasuke precisa vir o mais breve possível, por falar nisso...''

Tenten : Majestade, queria informar que eu convidei o Rei Itachi e o irmão dele para vir até Solaris, conhecer o reino. Espero que não se importe.

Yroshi: É claro que não Tenten. Alias fez muito bem, tenho tentado trazer aqueles dois pra cá faz tempo. Espero que eles venham.

Tenten sorriu, afinal seu plano ainda estava se encaminhando, mas seu tempo havia diminuído drasticamente. ''Espero que o Sasuke tenha o bom senso de vir imediatamente pra cá... do contrário vamos ficar sem tempo''.

Todos rumaram para o castelo, Sakura, Tenten e Ino foram para o aposento de Sakura, precisavam conversar.

Ino: Sakura você está bem? – estranhando que a amiga não havia se pronunciado desde o aviso do casamento.

Sakura continuou seu trajeto até a cama como se não houvesse ouvido a amiga. Ela se sentou na ponta da cama:

Sakura: Três semanas... apenas três semanas e tudo vai acabar.– olhando pro chão.

Tenten: Acho que sua resposta é não Ino – olhando compadecida pra amiga.

Ino: Ah Sakura, odeio quando você fica assim. Eu sei que isso é um pesadelo pra você, mas tenta entender o porquê você está fazendo isso. – sentou ao lado da amiga.

Tenten: Ino, por favor- brava – acha mesmo que ela tem que se sacrificar pelo povo? Eu sei que ela é uma princesa, mas a felicidade dela é um preço muito alto a pagar pra que o Sai não se zangue... Sinceramente acho que a Sakura só tem um dever, e é com o coração dela e se quer saber Sakura – Abaixou a frente dela olhando-a nos olhos – você está se traindo!

Sakura: Eu sei – desviando os alhos. Sabia que Tenten já sabia de tudo, apenas não havia tido tempo pra conversarem.

Ino: Ta bom... acho que eu estou perdida, alguém pode me explicar do que vocês estão falando. – Sakura olhou pra Tenten como se consentisse que ela contasse.

Tenten: Acontece Ino, que nossa estadia em Esparta rendeu a Sakura um romance rápido.

Ino: Com quem? – chocada

Sakura: Você não desconfia de ninguém?

Ino: Não me diga que foi com o Rei Itachi? – preocupada, já estava imaginando que Itachi tivesse feito algo com Sakura, assim como fez com ela.

Sakura: Com o Itachi? – Tenten notou o interesse de Ino na resposta - Ino de onde você tirou essa idéia? Não... eu estou gostando do Sasuke.- Ino suspirou aliviada.

Tenten: Ahaaaaa! Então você admite que está gostando dele. – sorriu triunfante.

Ino: Sakura que imprudência! – nem dando atenção ao piti que Tenten deu - Por favor, não me diga que você deu alguma esperança pra ele.

Sakura: Er... É claro que não Ino.

Tenten: Ah não é? E o beijo de hoje de manhã?

Ino: Beijo Sakura? – Sakura consentiu, naquele momento queria que Tenten sumisse antes de dizer algo mais. Se é que havia algo mais para ser dito - O que você vai fazer quando ele vier pra cá hein?

Sakura: Nada oras... eu simplesmente vou recebê-lo como receberia qualquer pessoa.- disse displicente

Tenten: Ah, vai dizer que você não vai se importar com a presença dele aqui tão perto de você?

Sakura: Não vou me importar não! Alias eu não me importo! – baixou os olhos – Não mais...

Ino: Sakura... você pode estar dizendo isso... mas seus olhos não mentem e você está sofrendo, eu posso ver.

Sakura: É impressão sua Ino. Desde que eu recebi a noticia do casamento decidi que o Sasuke foi apenas um sonho... um lindo sonho do qual eu despertei. E a partir do momento que eu me casar eu pretendo viver apenas na realidade!

Tenten: Mas Sak.. – interrompida.

Sakura: Eu sei o que você vai dizer Tenten... e sinceramente eu te peço que me entenda. Eu não pretendo voltar atrás na minha palavra. Eu disse que ia me casar e vou me casar. Não importa o que você diga.

Tenten: Tudo bem Sakura.

Sakura: Isso quer dizer que você está de acordo? - confusa.

Tenten: Não, isso quer dizer que eu respeito sua decisão. Não importa o que você faça eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Mesmo que eu seja contra. ''E Deus sabe como eu sou contra... só espero que ela não me odeie quando descobrir o que eu estou armando''

Tenten se encaminhou até as amigas e se abraçaram. Logo Ino e Tenten foram para seus aposentos para arrumar suas coisas. Sakura então se viu sozinha no quarto, acompanhada de seus pensamentos sobre Sasuke e esse novo sentimento que a queimava por dentro. Como podia uma pessoa entrar na vida de outra tão inesperadamente e passar a ser tão indispensável? Mas agora isso não importava, ela estava decidida a esquecê-lo e não pretendia voltar atrás com isso. Mas antes precisava fazer algo.

Ela se encaminhou até a escrivaninha onde pegou um pedaço de papel, uma pena, seus sentimentos e começou a escrever uma carta.

''Sasuke.

Provavelmente quando ler está carta eu estarei casada com o Sai. E por isso eu estou aqui pra te pedir perdão.

Foi um sonho te conhecer. No momento em que eu te encontrei foi como se tudo na minha vida tivesse tomado um sentido. Seus olhos acenderam em mim uma chama que eu jamais achei que existiria. Você chegou pra salvar minha alma de toda escuridão que me tomava. E embora eu quisesse fugir, eu não consegui, eu era sua e não sabia.

Como isso pôde acontecer?

Como foi que eu deixei você entrar no meu coração e levar toda minha felicidade pra você?

Eu não posso acreditar como te amei tão rápido.

Mas tudo isso foi um erro, Esse amor é proibido e isso é fato.

Tudo que nós passamos foi apenas um sonho no qual eu me deixei levar.

E esse sonho se desfaz a cada linha que eu escrevo.

Como é engraçado, minhas lagrimas molham o papel no qual escrevo essas palavras... elas são as únicas testemunhas da minha dor.

Eu quero que você saiba que cada palavra e beijo que eu te dei foram sinceros.

Eu te amei Sasuke, desde o primeiro momento, e sei que vou te amar até o ultimo. Sei também que seu amor por mim é verdadeiro e por isso estou aqui, quero pedir a você que me perdoe por condenar esse amor a um fim tão prematuro e também quero que você seja feliz, pois agora meu coração está com você e se você for feliz saiba que onde quer que eu esteja eu estarei feliz por você.

Meu destino já foi traçado, agora tudo depende de você... Meu Único Amor.

Da Sempre Sua Sakura''

Sakura chorava muito, era certo, não pensaria mais nele. E embora soubesse que em breve se veria cara a cara com seu amor, entendia que sua missão era muito mais importante. Era uma princesa e seu dever era com seu povo e não com seu coração. Coração esse que se desfez assim que ela selou aquela carta. ''Não seria prudente alguém ler o que eu escrevi''. Ela se aproximou de sua penteadeira, onde havia uma gaveta com tranca. Ela pegou a chave que carregava em seu pescoço, abriu a gaveta e guardou a carta. Só abririam aquela gaveta novamente quando fosse embora do castelo após seu casamento. '' Deixarei a chave com as garotas, afinal aqui eu guardo tudo o que é especial pra mim. Elas vão cuidar bem de tudo. E sei que a Tenten vai fazer o que eu não vou conseguir fazer com isso... Entregar ao Sasuke''. Ela beijou a carta e o guardou. Ali provavelmente deixara um pedaço do seu coração, mas isso não importava mais, amanhã seria um novo dia e uma nova Sakura surgiria.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_6º – A chegada de um aliado._

Já havia se passado três dias desde que as garotas haviam voltado de Calixto. Sakura estava diferente, andava por todo castelo arrumando as coisas para o seu casamento, embora qualquer um que prestasse bem atenção nela poderia perceber que a garota tinha um olhar vazio. Ela conversava com Sai freqüentemente e sempre estava sorrindo em sua companhia, tudo isso agradava muito os olhos do pai, mas as amigas podiam sentir a frieza com que Sakura estava encarando tudo isso. Ino vivia preocupada com a atitude da amiga, mas mesmo assim ajudava nos preparativos com ela. Ela ainda pensava muito no Rei Itachi e isso a fez mudar um pouco sua concepção sobre o casamento ser o melhor pra amiga, estava triste por ver que Sakura já não brincava e sorria espontaneamente como antes, agora ela era um fantasma que perambulava pelo castelo e isso doía nela. Tenten tinha a mesma visão que a Ino, a única coisa que as diferenciava era que ela havia se afastado de Sakura, não conseguia entender como a amiga mudou em tão pouco tempo e isso sempre causava discussões entre elas. Sendo assim Tenten passava menos tempo com as amigas e mais tempo com o pai e o exercito. Na verdade ela só se mantinha afastada dos preparativos do casamento, pois quando Sakura estava só com as amigas ainda podia se ver que no fundo ela não mudara tanto.

O sol brilhava sobre o castelo naquela manhã. Sakura, Ino e Tenten estavam tendo um momento bem interessante juntas. Elas estavam experimentando os vestidos pro casamento. Estava decidido que Ino iria ser uma das damas – era pra Tenten ser a outra, mas ela se recusou a participar do evento que acabaria com a vida da amiga – por isso a garota estava com belo vestido rosa claro, com alças finas e um pouco rodado. Tenten estava provando um belo vestido, digno da realeza – presente da Sakura que fez questão que a amiga estivesse deslumbrante – ele um era tomara que caia vermelho com a mesma saia do de Ino. Já o vestido de Sakura era demasiado exagerado – escolha do Sai, queria que ela estivesse deslumbrante - ele era um vestido de mangas bufantes, todo coberto de pedrarias cintilantes e grandes dos pés até o ultimo detalhe da alça.

Ao ver Sakura naquele estado as garotas não agüentaram e começaram a rir.

Sakura: Qual é a graça? – disse constrangida.

Tenten: Ué você não tem um espelho na sua frente não? – rindo muito.

Ino: Tenten! – a repreendeu, mesmo estando rindo – sabe Sah... bem teu vestido er... é meio exagerado não acha?

Sakura: O Sai que escolheu. – disse se olhando no espelho, sabia que estava ridícula, mas não ligava, aquele estava longe de ser o casamento dos seus sonhos e vestido nenhum mudaria isso.

Ino: Vê-se que ele não tem muito bom gosto pra roupa né?

Tenten: Não seja ingênua Ino, isso é uma tentativa patética de mostrar poder. Ou você acha que foi sem intenção ele escolher um vestido com tantas jóias.

Sakura: A Tenten tem razão – as amigas olharam espantadas – isso é só pra ostentar o poder dele.

Tenten: Nossa, eu vi isso mesmo? A Sakura concordou comigo? – se fazendo de surpresa.

Sakura a olhou aborrecida, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que a amiga estava certa, suas atitudes nos últimos dias haviam afastado a morena dela. E no fundo sentia muita falta das implicâncias da Tenten.

Sakura: Tudo bem vamos lá – se encaminhou até a costureira – olha eu quero fazer algumas mudanças no vestido.

Costureira: Que mudanças alteza?

Sakura: Pra começar tira essas alças, eu também quero que tire todas as pedras da parte de cima do vestido. E quer saber diminui o excesso delas na parte de saia também. Ele está muito pesado.

Costureira: Como quiser alteza.

Vossa majestade eu voltarei na próxima semana para outra prova. Sua e das senhoritas. Com licença

Sakura: Toda.

Ino: Sakura o Sai não vai gostar disso. Ele trouxe todas aquelas pedras do tesouro de Meridia só pra compor seu vestido – alertou.

Sakura: Pois o casamento é meu, e eu não vou entrar na igreja parecendo um arranjo de natal só pro Sai mostrar aos outros o que ele pode pagar.

Tenten: - que estava até agora calada, corre em direção a amiga a abraça – Sakura... eu te adoro amiga. Achei que nunca mais ia sair desse transe.

Sakura: Eu sinto muito garotas eu estava tão empenhada em parecer feliz por esse casamento que eu esqueci que com vocês eu posso ser eu mesma.

Ino: Bom, mas agora que você voltou ao normal, pelo menos com a gente, nós poderíamos dar uma volta lá fora, que tal?

Sakura: Ótima idéia! Afinal já faz um bom tempo que eu não vejo os soldados treinarem, antigamente era uma bela visão n.n.

Tenten: Ih nem te conto, lembra que nós sempre colocamos muita fé no Kiba?

Ino: O tenente que seu pai treina pra substituí-lo?

Tenten: Esse mesmo!

Sakura: Bom ele sempre foi bonito, mas era bem magrelo.

Tenten: Pois nem te conto, ele está lindo. Eu fui até o campo de treino ontem e ele estava lá, maravilhoso. Eu até propus um duelo com ele, ele está super forte, mas o que vence duelos de espada é a técnica. E é uma pena que eles ainda duelam como garotinhas – disse debochando.

Ino: Garotinhas como você?

Tenten: Quem dera que eles fossem tão bons quanto eu... mas acho que de vocês eles vencem – mostrando a língua em tom de provocação.

Logo elas estavam perto da muralha principal. De lá os soldados vigiavam o palácio. Elas estavam a ponto de atravessar a muralha quando se ouviu o tocar dos sinos. – esse era o sinal de gente se aproximando – Elas olharam pra cima pra saber que estava no posto. Pra surpresa de todos era o pai de Tenten.

Tenten: Papai quem está vindo?

Comandante: Ora querida, diga você – Tenten olhou com uma cara de 'hã?' – qual reino possui uma bandeira com o desenho de uma concha e uma espada num fundo azul? – sorrindo

Tenten: Concha e espada num fundo azul? ... Ahhhhhhhh não pode ser – Tenten foi até as escadas que levavam até o muro, quando chegou lá pode vislumbra a tal bandeira – é o reino de Maresias (ta eu sei o nome é péssimo, mas eu tive que procurar um reino que tivesse um nome que lembrasse o mar... então relevem).

Ino: Hei comandante, o que há de tão especial nesse reino?

Comandante: Bom acontece que a Tenten sempre quis ir até lá, pois dizem que lá estão os melhores espadachins do mundo. E você sabe como a Tente é competitiva, ela sempre quis ir lá lutar e aprender com os Marinas.

Sakura: Marinas?

Comandante: É o nome que se dá ao exercito de Maresias. Eles têm esse nome porque são especialistas em lutar em alto mar, já que Maresias fica na costa e sofre muitos ataques de embarcações.

Tenten: Eles já estão entrando na trilha da floresta – animada.

Sakura: Acho que não é preciso se animar tanto assim né Tenten? o.o'

Tenten: Você que pensa – virou e olhou maliciosamente para a amiga de cabelos rosas – sabe além da bandeira deles o exercito está carregando outra bandeira bem conhecida.

Sakura: Que bandeira?

Tenten: Uma com um belo cavalo estampado – sorrindo.

Ino: Acho que eu não conheço essa.

Sakura: É a bandeira de Esparta – disse num sussurro que somente Ino pôde escutar.

Tenten: Papai posso ir recepcioná-los, por favor? – disse com os olhos brilhando.

Comandante: Tudo bem pode ir com meu cavalo.

Mal ele terminou de dizer e Tenten já estava ao lado das amigas montando no cavalo.

Tenten: Quer que eu diga algo para o Sasuke, Sakura? - provocou

Ino: Tenten! – repreendeu – não devia fazer isso.

Tenten: Tudo bem, mas e você quer que eu fale algo pro Itachi? – Ino ficou vermelha, mas só Tenten notou. Sakura estava estática pensando que em breve estaria sendo colocada a prova.

Tenten: Bem eu volto logo! – Atravessou o muro e sumiu pela trilha que levava a floresta.

Já havia se passado uns 30 minutos quando Tenten alcançou a comitiva real de Maresias. Ao perceber a aproximação eles pararam e Tenten saltou do cavalo indo em direção ao homem que parecia ser o comandante dos Marinas.

Ele era alto, vestia um uniforme verde, muito embora todo exercito se vestisse de azul, mas a cor do uniforme não foi o que chamou a atenção da morena. Ela estava prestando mais atenção ao seu cabelo de corte tigela e suas sobrancelhas enormes. Seu espanto só não foi maior porque logo atrás dele vinha um garoto que aparentava ter sua idade, e que parecia a versão menor daquele homem. Isso realmente a assustou.

O homem se encaminhou a ela (todo mundo já sabe de quem eu estou falando neh? XD)

Gai: Pare – barrou a passagem dela – quem é você?

Tenten: Eu sou Tenten, Mitsashi Tenten, filha do comandante de Solaris e vim recepcioná-los – fez uma breve reverencia

Gai: Ah, você é filha do Yamasaki? Que prazer em conhecê-la – a abraçou – eu conheço seu pai, é um grande homem. Eu sou Maito Gai, comandante dos Marinas.

Tenten: O prazer é meu – sorrindo.

Lee: Ei comandante Gai, não vai me apresentar a essa bela moça? – sorrindo pra Tenten.

Gai: Ah sim, como pude esquecer meu pupilo numero um? Tenten esse é Rock Lee, tenente e futuro comandante do exercito.

Tenten: Muito prazer Lee, sou Tenten.

Lee: Tenten que nome lindo, realmente ela tem o fogo da juventude não é Comandante Gai – com pose de Nice Guy (eu não resisti =b)

Tenten: ¬¬' Obrigada.

Nesse momento, na carruagem atrás deles, saltou um garoto muito irritado com a parada do comboio, ele realmente estava com pressa. Por sorte era um velho conhecido de Tenten.

Sasuke: Posso saber por que paramos? – irritado.

Gai: Alteza me desculpe, é que enviaram uma pessoa do palácio para nos recepcionar.

Nesse momento Tenten apareceu o lado de Gai com um sorriso estonteante. Esse sorriso amenizou a expressão de Sasuke que logo se colocou ao lado dela para abraçá-la.

Sasuke: Ah Tenten como é bom vê-la, eu vim o mais rápido possível.

Tenten: Ainda bem que vieram, nossos planos foram alterados. Temos que separá-los o mais rápido possível – sussurrando.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça. Enquanto isso Gai se dirigiu até a carruagem para informar a presença da garota. Logo Itachi apareceu usando trajes normais o que fez a morena estranhar.

Tenten: Que roupa é essa? – reverenciando

Itachi: Viajar com trajes reais é muito incomodo, mas não se preocupe eu vou colocá-los quando chegarmos - enquanto cumprimentava ela. E depois sussurrou – afinal as garotas sempre preferem a realeza não é?

Tenten: Muito engraçado - u.u' – agora me diz por que vieram com o exercito de Maresias?

Sasuke: É uma longa história, mas resumindo o príncipe de Maresias é meu amigo e como ele estava vindo pra cá nós viemos também.

Tenten: Então ele está aqui? – animada

?: Sim eu estou aqui – disse com uma voz gélida.

Tenten desviou o olhar para a direção que escutou a voz. Logo ela se deparou com um lindo par de olhos perolados. O rapaz que estava agora a sua frente era realmente lindo, além de olhos perolados, ele tinha cabelo escuro comprido que estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, ele era alto, tinha pelo menos um palmo a mais que Tenten assim como Sasuke.

Ao se deparar com tal visão Tenten ficou sem fala, apenas encarava aquele estranho maravilhoso. Mas logo seus devaneios foram cortados pela voz de Lee.

Lee: Er... senhorita Tenten você devia se curvar.

Imediatamente Tenten se curvou a frente do príncipe (eu nem preciso dizer quem é neh?)

Tenten: Desculpe-me alteza – se erguendo – sou Mitsashi Tenten, filha do Comandante de Solaris e vim recepcioná-los. – olhando pra baixo.

Neji: Não é preciso se desculpar – disse frio e impassível.

Bom já que está aqui gostaria de nos acompanhar na carruagem?

Tenten: Não é preciso alteza – tentando ainda evitar o contato visual – eu vou acompanhá-los de cavalo.

Sasuke: Não seja por isso, um dos guardas pode levar o cavalo. Não é Neji?

Neji: Claro que sim. Além do mais senhorita Tenten – a garota sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pelo príncipe – tenho ouvido muito ao seu respeito, seria interessante conhecê-la.

Tenten lançou um olhar mortal para os seus amigos Uchihas, o que será que haviam dito para que Neji quisesse conhecê-la? Além do mais não estava se sentindo a vontade de ter que ficar observando Neji que estavam intimidando a morena.

Tenten: Bom se assim deseja. – lá se foram eles em direção a carruagem.

Lá dentro eles estavam sentados da seguinte forma, Tenten estava sentada com Sasuke. Na sua frente esta Neji e ao seu lado Itachi. Ela ficou um tempo olhado a paisagem pela janela enquanto rezava para que passasse toda viagem sem ser chamada na conversa dos cavalheiros presentes. Mas isso não aconteceu, pois logo Sasuke puxou assunto com ela.

Sasuke: Olhe Tenten – sacou sua espada – Neji me trouxe de Maresias de presente, não é linda?

Tenten: Nossa – olhos brilhando – é linda, olhe o entalhe do cabo e da bainha, certamente foi todo feito a mão.

Neji: Está certa – assustou Tenten – nossas espadas normalmente são talhadas a ferro quente deixando todas iguais, mas essa foi entalhada a mão se tornando única. É impressionante alguém conseguir distinguir esses entalhes - Tenten corou.

Itachi: A Tenten entende muito de espadas. E ela é uma ótima espadachim também - sorriu pra ela.

Neji: Interessante, mas como deixam uma garota usar espadas, no meu reino essa arte não é permitida para mulheres.

Tenten: - séria – Pois aqui em Solaris também não é comum, na verdade sou a única. Meu pai me ensinou desde criança. E se quer saber eu sou boa nisso, já ganhei de muitos rapazes e príncipes. – sorriu desafiadora.

Neji: Pois seu pai deveria ter de dado bonecas ao invés de espadas, seria mais apropriado na sua condição. – disse displicente.

Sasuke olhou para Itachi preocupado, mas este apenas sorria da pequena desavença.

Tenten: Ora essa! Pois eu acho que meu caminho termina aqui – disse furiosa enquanto abria a porta da carruagem.

Neji: O que pensa que vai fazer? – espantado com a atitude dela.

Tenten: A garota – disse sarcástica – vai terminar o caminho a cavalo.

Neji: Se pular vai se machucar! – advertiu.

Tenten: Não se preocupe, apesar de pensar que sou uma frágil donzela, eu te garanto que sou mais forte que muitos de seus soldados.

Neji: Pois eu a proíbo de pular – disse autoritário, mas no fundo (lê-se: bemmm no fundo) estava preocupado.

Tenten: Sinto lhe dizer, mas eu mal obedeço meu rei, você não tem nenhuma chance. – e saltou pra fora da carruagem (sinceramente ela estava se mostrando, pois poderia muito bem ter pedido pra carruagem parar XD) como era ágil caiu de pé, logo ela seguiu até Lee que guiava seu cavalo. Ela subiu nele e se direcionou para frente do comboio deixando pra trás muitos soldados e um Príncipe muito impressionado.

Tenten: '' Mas que arrogante, ele acha que eu sou uma dama indefesa. Ele que não ouse duvidar da minha capacidade de novo'' – pensava enquanto seguia a toda velocidade na frente dos soldados.

Na carruagem Neji não estava acreditando como foi desafiado por aquela garota petulante.

Neji: Quem ela pensa que é? – disse surpreendendo seus companheiros

Sasuke: Está se referindo a Tenten?

Neji: Mas é claro! Como ela ousa desafiar minha ordem?

Itachi: Não liga não Neji, ela é assim mesmo. Não sabe obedecer. Mas se você a conhecer melhor vai descobrir que ela é uma garota incrível.

Sasuke: Isso é verdade, afinal quantas garotas já desafiaram sua autoridade antes: - disse debochado.

Neji: De qualquer forma ela foi muito impertinente. Avise-a – disse ao Sasuke - essa eu deixarei passar, mas da próxima vez é melhor que isso não se repita, do contrário minha reclamação será com seu Rei.

Itachi: Creio que isso não surtirá efeito algum – disse displicente deixando Neji confuso – Tenten é protegida pela princesa, e acredite Sakura vai dar razão a ela e o rei vai fazer a vontade da filha.

Ao ouvir o nome de sua amada Sasuke sentiu seu coração se comprimir dentro do peito. Logo eles estariam frente a frente, mas isso não aquietava seus sentimentos. Tudo que restava a ele era que o plano da amiga funcionasse do contrário perderia seu amor pra sempre (ou até Sai morrer e ela ficar viúva... o que não será o caso... eu acho =b).

Finalmente estavam no palácio. Tenten já havia descido do cavalo e estava ao lado de Ino na escadaria principal uns degraus acima de onde estavam o Rei, a Rainha, o Sai e o Comandante. Sakura havia sumido desde que Tenten saiu.

Tenten: Onde ela está? –sussurrou

Ino: Eu não sei desde que você saiu ela entrou no castelo a não saiu mais.

Os três ocupantes da carruagem desceram e cumprimentara todos os presentes com reverencias e apertos de mão. Quando Itachi olhou para cima pôde observar Ino que cochichava com Tenten, ele se aproximou sorrateiramente por trás dela e num rápido movimento (que a Tenten viu porque estava de frente pra ele) puxou o braço da garota virando-a e depositando um beijo no rosto da mesma. Ino ficou atordoada por um momento, mas rapidamente pôde observar quem havia feito aquilo.

Ino: Rei Itachi? – ela estava em choque.

Itachi: Olá senhorita Ino, é um prazer vê-la novamente – sorria da expressão da loira.

Ino: - voltando a si – É um prazer vê-lo também majestade – se curvou, mas dessa vez foi pra esconder seu rosto corado.

Sasuke: Olá senhorita Ino – chegando e beijando a mão da garota.

Ino: Ola alteza, como vai? (Aviso: gente eu não vou mais escrever toda hora se curvou, fez reverencia e etc, às vezes vai aparecer às vezes não OK. Obrigada pela compreensão).

Sasuke: Muito bem obrigado. Bom Ino esse aqui é o Príncipe Neji de Maresias.

Ino: É um prazer conhecê-lo alteza. Eu sou Yamanaka Ino.

Neji: O prazer é meu – disse indiferente, na verdade ele estava mais ocupado observando certa morena que havia ignorado sua chegada.

Ino: Tenten você não vai cumprimentar o Príncipe Neji? – repreendeu a loira.

Tenten: Eu já o cumprimentei Ino – sorriu irônica para ele – e se quer saber não foi prazer algum. –Neji a fulminou com o olhar. Mas ela não pôde ver, pois Sasuke havia puxado ela para longe.

Sasuke: Cadê ela?

Tenten: Sumiu.

Sasuke: Como assim sumiu? – ergueu um pouco a voz.

Tenten: Simplesmente ninguém sabe onde ela se enfiou. – viu no rosto do amigo a preocupação – olha Sasuke esse casamento mexeu muito com ela, então não espere que ela vá reagir bem com a sua presença – preveniu.

Sasuke: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mas Tenten não pôde responder, Sakura estava no topo da escada. Ela desceu alguns degraus parando em frente à Itachi e Neji.

Sakura: Ola Majestade, que bom que aceitou o convite de vir nos visitar. É um prazer vê-lo.

Itachi: O prazer é todo meu Princesa – Sakura deu um leve sorriso.

Sakura: Príncipe Neji, é uma honra conhecê-lo. Obrigada por vir.

Neji: A honra é minha princesa. É sempre um prazer poder representar meu reino.

Sakura então se dirigiu até Sasuke. O coração de ambos estava disparado. Sakura se aproximou e fez uma breve reverencia e olhou Sasuke nos olhos.

Sakura: É bom revê-lo Príncipe Sasuke. Espero que sua estadia aqui seja das mais agradáveis – seu tom era sério, quase frio.

Sakura terminou de descer as escadas se colocando ao lado de Sai que entrelaçou seu braço com o da garota. Ela olhou pra ele e lhe devolveu um sorriso singelo.

Sakura: Eu e meu noivo estamos muito felizes com a presença de vocês aqui. Esperamos que se sintam em casa. E a propósito o almoço vai ser servido agora.

Ela e Sai seguiram rumo ao palácio, seguidos do Rei e da Rainha, do Itachi e o Comandante.

Os que ficaram estavam observando Sakura seguir seu caminhando ao lado Sai conversando animadamente.

Tenten: Agora você sabe o que eu quis dizer neh?

Sasuke: O que aconteceu com ela? – confuso – essa não é a Sakura que eu conheci.

Ino: O pior é que é sim! Ela está agindo assim desde que soube que o casamento ia ser adiantado.

Neji: Aparentemente ela resolveu se entregar a esse casamento arranjado – analisando a situação.

Tenten: Quem te chamou na conversa? – brava

Neji: Em primeiro lugar é melhor mudar o tom com que você fala comigo. E em segundo lugar eu não te devo resposta alguma.

Sasuke: - segurando Tenten pra não bater no Neji – Tenten espera, eu pedi a ajuda do Neji.

Tenten: Você o que?

Neji: É isso mesmo, ele me pediu pra ajudar vocês nesse plano de separar os dois, aparentemente ele não achou que você daria conta do recado. – sorrindo cinicamente

Tenten estava prestes a se soltar de Sasuke para matar Neji quando escutou uma pergunta que fez seu sangue gelar.

Ino: Tenten me diz que eu entendi errado, de que plano ele está falado? – disse autoritária

Tenten: Ta vendo o que você fez? – gritando com Neji - olha Ino eu e o Sasuke fizemos um plano pra acabar com o noivado da Sakura. Por favor, não briga comigo, eu só quero que ela seja feliz.

Ino: Você sabe que isso não está certo!

Sasuke: Ino você acha que lutar pelo que a gente ama é errado? – sério

Ino: Não Sasuke, eu não acho, mas a Sakura fez sua escolha e não é certo vocês interferirem.

Tenten: Mas Ino a escolha que a Sakura fez não tem nada a ver com o que ela quer, e sim com o que é melhor. A gente só está tentando fazer ela ser feliz. Ou por acaso você não quer isso pra ela.

Ino: Eu quero, mas... ela vai nos matar quando descobrir- vencida.

Tenten: Ah, isso quer dizer que você vai ajudar?

Ino: - suspirando – Aham.

Tenten: Ino você é um máximo – pulando na amiga e abraçando.

Ino: Ta, ta bom agora me larga que a gente tem que ir almoçar.

Tenten: Tudo bem, mas mais tarde a gente conversa pra decidir o plano. – todos afirmaram coma cabeça que sim – Agora Sasuke você vai me acompanhar até a sala de jantar – se agarrando no braço do amigo.

Sasuke: Já que eu não tenho escolha.

Neji: Ela é sempre assim?

Ino: Não, às vezes ela é pior – em seguida ela riu da cara que Neji fez – não liga não você logo se acostuma.

Neji: Eu duvido muito – pensou alto – mas a senhorita me acompanha? – estendendo o braço pra ela.

Ino: Será um prazer alteza.

Assim todos seguiram em direção ao castelo. Mais tarde teriam uma longa reunião para decidir o que fazer. Além do mais tinham pouco mais de dez dias para agir. Mas naquele momento eles só estavam preocupados com o almoço.

* * *

_Gomen,gomen pela demora da postagem ,mas eu tenho motivos..._

_1° Eu estou sem net,então só posso postar quando venho para casa da minha Madrinha_

_2° Domingo retrazado,que era para mim postar,eu não pude vir para a casa da minha prima,porque na minha cidade era feriado na segunda,então obviamente não iria ter aula,por esse fato minha madrinha não iria levar eu e a minha prima para a escola,sendo assim eu não pude dormir aqui na casa dela e postar o cap._

_3° Domingo passado que era para mim vir dormir aqui para ir na escola segunda,minha prima inventa de ficar doente,ai já viu né,sem ir na escola no outro dia,então fui obrigada a ficar em casa,sem poder postar os caps.,entende pessoal,minha vida é cruél _

_Enfim,aí estão os dois caps.,espero que vc´s gostem,o 6° cap. é um dos meus preferidos,aparece o Neji-kun *-*,e ele logo tem uma discussão com a Ten-chan (N/C: Mostra que vc não é uma garotinha que tem que ser protegida,e que ele não duvide das suas capacidades :P),chega de papo-furado agora._

_Kissuss de Cereja_

_By:Feer Uchiha_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_ 7º - Acertando as contas_

A tarde estava seguindo muito tranquila. O almoço havia se passado sem nenhum contratempo por mais que Sasuke não tivesse tirado os olhos de Sakura que passou todo almoço conversando com Neji, sabendo um pouco do reino dele.

O sol ainda estava brilhando forte na área oeste do palácio onde quatro jovens se reuniram.

Tenten: Ok, nós temos que arrumar nosso plano de batalha. Meu plano original contava com a participação da Sakura, mas do jeito que ela está não vai funcionar.

Ino: Qual exatamente era o objetivo do plano?

Sasuke: Mostrar para o rei que o Sai é um cretino.

Neji: E como vocês pretendiam fazer isso?

Tenten: Provocando ciúmes nele, se o Sai percebesse o interesse da Sakura pelo Sasuke com certeza iria reagir e descer do posto de bom moço que ele pinta pro Rei.

Neji: Ta, o plano até que é bom – Tenten sorriu – mas tem uma falha – Tenten olhou confusa.

Neji: Vocês não pensaram que o Sai poderia alegar que o Sasuke estava dando em cima da Sakura? Certamente se o Rei acreditasse nele o Sasuke ficaria com problemas e o Sai continuaria com sua imagem intacta.

Sasuke: Bom, mas a Sakura nunca me entregaria. – confiante

Tenten: É isso aí, ela iria dizer que o Sasuke não fez nada.

Neji: Aí ele iria pedir desculpa ao Sasuke e alegar que tudo não passou de um mal entendido e que tudo que ele fez foi por amar a Sakura demais.

Tenten: Eu não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade – se sentando ao lado dos outros.

Neji: É claro que você não pensou – sorrindo displicente. Essa atitude lhe rendeu um olhar mortal de Tenten sobre ele.

Ino: Tudo bem esse plano tem algumas falhas... mas e se ao invés de tentarmos fazer o Sai parecer mau não mostramos ao rei que a filha dele está infeliz, não seria mais fácil?

Sasuke: Mas como vamos fazer isso com a Sakura agindo como se o casamento fosse a melhor coisa da vida dela.

Ino: É verdade. Bem gente do jeito que eu vejo as coisas, acho que a menos que nós encontremos algo que condene o Sai nós não vamos poder fazer nada contra esse casamento. É claro que ainda temos a chance da desistência da Sakura, mas isso seria quase impossível.

Tenten: Mas nós podemos ajudar, é só a gente reaproximar o Sasuke da Sakura.

Neji: Só eu não entendi o motivo do plano?

Tenten: Nossa e eu achando que você sabia tudo – debochando – tudo bem gênio eu vou explicar, a Sakura tem que se aproximar do Sasuke porque assim talvez e só talvez ela perceba que a felicidade dela é a coisa mais importante e que ela só vai ser feliz com Sasuke. Aí talvez ela se toque de que acabar com esse casamento vai ser o melhor pra ela. É claro que há a possibilidade dela se magoar no caminho, mas seria um risco que teríamos que correr.

Todos ficaram olhando para o nada por uns instantes até que Sasuke se pronunciou.

Sasuke: Tudo bem é hora de agir! Se a Sakura se casar vai ser infeliz pra sempre. Então se me aproximar dela pode deixá-la triste a longo prazo pelo menos eu vou poder fazer ela feliz até o casamento.

Tenten: Bom o plano a gente pode começar a colocar em pratica hoje. Se eu não me engano a Sakura está com o Itachi nas cocheiras. Ino você bem que podia ir até lá pra tirar ele de lá – sorriso malicioso.

Ino: Porque eu? – corada

Tenten: Simples tenho que fazer uma coisa e não posso. E o Sasuke tem que encontrar a Sakura néh.

Ino: Mas e o Neji? – esperançosa

Tenten: A alteza aqui vai vir comigo. – disse a contra gosto, mas precisava dele.

Neji: Eu vou?

Tenten: Vai sim, eu preciso de um álibi pra ir até a floresta.

Neji: E eu sou seu álibi? – Tenten confirmou com a cabeça – e o que vamos fazer na floresta?

Tenten: Nós vamos investigar uma coisinha. Mas os detalhes eu te conto no caminho. Agora Ino vai até aquela cocheira e tira o Itachi de lá. E Sasuke não desperdice essa chance e joga todo seu charme pra Sakura. E você vem comigo – autoritária.

Nenhum deles ousou questionar a autoridade da morena. Então cada um foi para o seu lado.

Ino estava do lado de fora da cocheira sem nenhuma vontade de entrar. Mas Sasuke resolveu logo isso com um pequeno empurrão. (Lê-se: Ele a atirou pra dentro da cocheira e segurou a porta pelo lado de fora) Não demorou para os dois jovens perceberem a presença da loira no local.

Sakura: Ino, o que faz aqui?

Ino: Er... eu... eu – não sabia o que dizer.

Sakura: Você?

Ino: Eu vim pedir uma ajuda para o Rei Itachi – desferiu um meio sorriso. – será que você podia me ajudar numa coisinha?

Itachi: - que percebeu que aquilo era uma desculpa esfarrapada – Claro senhorita Ino – foi até ela e entrelaçou seu braço com o da loira – estou a sua disposição – Ino ficou vermelha – Princesa espero que não se importe.

Sakura: De forma alguma – sorriu – mas depois Ino eu quero falar com você.

Ino: - acenou positivamente com a cabeça –''Ótimo, já não bastava a Tenten agora a Sakura vai me encher por causa do Itachi também. Tenten você me paga''

E assim os dois saíram, deixando uma princesa pensativa pra trás.

Tenten e Neji estavam cavalgando a toda velocidade floresta adentro, eles estavam numa trilha meio fechada. Na verdade era uma trilha recente. Neji só seguia a morena. Ele ainda não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas não tardou para ele pedir explicações.

Neji: Será que você pode me dizer para onde vamos?

Tenten, que estava tão distraída que nem se lembrou da presença do garoto (¬¬'), até se assustou com as palavras dele. Mas logo ela sorriu ao ver que ele estava impaciente. Ela diminui o ritmo e parou. Neji parou ao seu lado.

Tenten: Acontece que há algumas semanas meu pai me mandou uma carta dizendo que o exercito de Meridia estava aqui na mata escondidos. Eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe, mas quando eu estava indo encontrar vocês de manhã eu passei pela entrada dessa nova trilha e resolvi investigar. Eu conheço o Sai e ele deve estar armando alguma coisa pra trazer soldados às escondidas pra cá.

Neji: Entendo você acha que ele pode estar armando alguma coisa, e se você descobrir pode acabar com o casamento –ela sorriu em resposta – mas por que exatamente eu precisei vir?

Tenten: Simples se alguém me encontrar aqui vai querer saber o estou fazendo. Daí eu posso dizer que eu vim acompanhar vossa alteza num passeio a cavalo e que vimos essa trilha e resolvemos ver aonde dá. -fazendo cara de inocente

Neji: Uhn, muito esperta. Mas não precisa me chamar de alteza pode se referir a mim como Neji. – Ela se espantou – Por que está me olhando assim?

Tenten: Eu nunca pensei que te ouviria falar isso.

Neji: Não é preciso me chamar de Alteza ou Príncipe para me tratar com respeito. Eu aprendi isso com a minha prima.

Tenten: Prima?

Neji: A Rainha de Maresias, minha prima Hyuuga Hinata, ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas ninguém acreditava que alguém tão meigo e doce pudesse se tornar rainha. Ela sempre tratou todos como iguais por mais que meu tio, o antigo rei, fosse um tirano. Mas ela mostrou que era forte o suficiente pra governar o reino com sabedoria e justiça e eu aprendi muito com ela - pela primeira vez ele não tinha o seu tom frio habitual.

Tenten: É estranho ver você falar assim de uma garota. Achei que não estivesse de acordo com mulheres no poder.

Neji: A Hinata é uma líder, ela sabe seu lugar. Sempre seguiu as normas do nosso reino agindo sempre como uma mulher, além do mais ela é casada e seu marido é a figura patriarcal que rege nossas normas. O seu caso é diferente, você simplesmente ignora o fato de que como uma mulher você tem seus deveres a cumprir dentro da nossa sociedade. No meu Reino você nunca se casaria. Pensando bem você nem vai se casar aqui.

Tenten: Hunf, por um momento você pareceu menos idiota – revirou os olhos e voltou a cavalgar – se não se apressar a "mulher" vai te largar - gritou de longe.

Neji: ¬¬ Ela nunca vai se casar.

Sakura estava distraída, brincava com o cavalo de seu pai e demorou a perceber que alguém se aproximava.

Sakura: Rei Itachi? – perguntou de costa

Mas a única resposta que teve foi um forte puxão e seus lábios se encontraram com outros bem conhecidos.

-Mini Flashback -

Sasuke estava do lado de fora da cocheira, ele se escondeu ao ouvir a aproximação de Ino e Itachi. Quando ambos se distanciaram ele se aproximou da Cocheira e abriu a porta lentamente. A visão que teve foi a de Sakura acariciando um cavalo enquanto sorria. Ele parou e observou.

Sasuke: '' Ela está linda – sorriu – vamos Sasuke, você tem que agir, mas como?... Bom vai do modo direto''

Ele se aproximou de Sakura e ainda pôde ouvir ela perguntar pelo irmão, mas ele não deu ouvidos. Agarrou o braço da rosada e a puxou pra si selando seus lábios com um beijo.

-Fim do Mini Flashback -

Sakura reconheceu aquele beijo, e não foi porque ela só havia beijado ele na vida (na verdade era XD), não ela pôde sentir seu coração acelerar enquanto os braços daquele moreno a segurava firme, ele não permitiria que ela fugisse. Mas logo o ar faltou, eles se encararam por um momento seus olhos se encontraram e o clima mudou.

Sakura: Você não devia ter feito isso – ela estava séria – se voltar a se aproximar de mim mandarei os soldados te tirarem do palácio.

Ela começou a andar em direção a saída, quando foi novamente barrada pelo braço de Sasuke.

Ino e Itachi caminhavam em direção ao jardim. Aquele local não trazia boas lembranças à Ino, mas ela precisava levar Itachi a um lugar de onde poderia tirar algo para falar. O rei seguia olhando a paisagem com o braço ainda junto com o dela. Quando chegaram ao jardim ambos pararam e seguiram alguns minutos de silêncio até Itachi acabar com aquilo.

Itachi: É um belo jardim, ele está a seus cuidados suponho?

Ino: Deveria estar, mas a Sakura não gosta de me ver trabalhando, então tenho meu próprio jardim na sacada do meu quarto – sorriu.

Mais silêncio, Itachi já estava impaciente.

Itachi: – soltando- se da loira e virando para encará-la – Quando vai me dizer o que quer de mim?

Ino: Bom, eu... eu – não sabia o que dizer – eu queria te dizer para parar de ter atitudes como a de mais cedo.

Itachi: Que atitudes? o.Õ

Ino: A de me agarrar e beijar, como fez quando me viu hoje pela manhã.

Itachi: - sorrindo de canto – Então a senhorita não gosta dos meus beijos?

Ino: - corada – O que eu estou dizendo não tem a ver com gostar ou não, aquela atitude não condiz com a atitude de um Rei, além do mais eu não gosto de como a Tenten está fazendo insinuações sobre o modo como você age comigo. (até que pra quem não tinha o que dizer ela falou bastante o.Ô)

Itachi: - dando de ombros – A Tenten não precisa dessas ''atitudes'' pra especular, ela sabe o que aconteceu em Maresias – Ino se assustou – eu mesmo contei.

Ino: E por que fez isso? – aflita.

Itachi: Porque ela queria saber o que se passou com a gente. Ela estava desconfiada.

Ino: E você não poderia ter mentido?

Itachi: Sim... mas acho que isso não iria condizer com a atitude de um rei não é –debochando.

Ino: E acha que me beijar daquela forma é uma atitude digna?

Itachi: Você não disse que não gostou – sorriu. E quer saber eu não te forcei a nada.

Ino: Eu não acredito nisso! – ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos – Eu achei que você fosse um pouco mais sério, mas acho que tudo é uma brincadeira pra você não é? Inclusive eu! Não acredito que eu cheguei a pensar que... Ahhhhhhh como eu sou burra. Por favor, não se aproxime mais de mim.

Ino saiu pisando duro. Itachi pensou que deveria ir atrás dela, mas todas suas forças se foram ao ver a garota chorar. Talvez ele tivesse ido longe demais com suas palavras, não tinha como intuito magoar a garota. Mas algo dentro dele dizia que ela não aceitaria suas desculpas agora. Não, era melhor deixar a poeira baixar. Assim ele voltou tranquilamente para o Palácio.

Sakura: Deixe-me passar! Por acaso não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer. –forçando seu braço para que Sasuke largasse.

Sasuke: Eu ouvi – estava calmo – mas eu infelizmente só devo obedecer à princesa e você não parece ser a princesa que eu conheci.

Sakura: Vamos Sasuke, pare com esses jogos e me larga logo.

Sasuke: Eu estou com jogos? Quem me disse há três dias que me amava e agora nem quer olhar na minha cara. –Sasuke pegou Sakura pelos dois braços e a jogou contra a parede.

Sakura mirou aqueles olhos, olhos esses que não saiam da sua mente. Não... estava começando a fraquejar. A proximidade dele não fazia bem a ela.

Sakura: Eu sei o que eu disse – ela respirava alto, Sasuke estava aproximando seus rostos novamente - mas isso é passado – empurrou ele – e se o que você disse foi verdade e me ama mesmo, deixe-me em paz. Será melhor pra nós dois.

E saiu apressadamente da cocheira deixando Sasuke na porta observando ela ir. Por um momento pensou em ir atrás dela, mas avistou Tenten e Neji indo em direção a cocheira com os cavalos e resolveu esperá-los.

Tenten: E aí como foi? – curiosa.

Sasuke: Eu a beijei – desanimado.

Neji: E por que esse desanimo, achei que você quisesse muito isso.

Sasuke: Eu queria, mas depois de fazer isso ela disse que se eu a amava era pra me afastar dela.

Tenten: Bom você não queria que ela se jogasse nos seus braços né? Tem que dar tempo até as defesas dela cair.

Sasuke: É pode ser, mas isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei. E vocês aonde foram.

Tenten: Lembra que eu disse que tinhas soldados de Meridia aqui? – Sasuke afirmou – pois então eu fui verificar.

Sasuke: E aí, descobriram algo?

Neji: Nada, mas havia vestígios de um pequeno acampamento. Eles estavam lá, mas por algum motivo já foram. Talvez voltaram para casa ou então se esconderam em outro lugar.

Tenten: O que eu acho mais provável.

Neji: Eu também acho.

Sasuke: Pelo menos isso serviu pra vocês se entenderem? –olhando de um para o outro.

Tenten: Claro –Neji a olhou – por mais que eu ainda ache ele um imbecil, eu não quero mais matá-lo – sorriu.

Neji: É até que ela é bem suportável, principalmente calada.

Sasuke riu ao ver Tenten mostrar a língua para o amigo e ambos iniciarem uma nova discussão. Mas naquele momento seus pensamentos viajaram até uma garota de cabelos rosa, como faria para quebrar a barreira que ela criou. No entanto seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma Ino furiosa.

Ino: TENTEN!-berrava.

Tenten: Ino? O que aconteceu?

Ino: Aconteceu que você me deve explicações.

Tenten: Sobre o que?

Ino: Sobre uma informação que você obteve pelo Itachi e que convenientemente esqueceu de me dizer que sabia - Tenten fechou os olhos, já sabia do que Ino estava falando.

Sasuke: O que tem meu irmão?

Tenten: Ino é melhor conversarmos em outro lugar - puxando a garota. Virou-se antes para falar com os Príncipes – Sasuke vi o rei encomendar algumas coisas para um jantar, poderia descobrir o porquê, por favor? Mais tarde me encontro com vocês. Até o jantar.

Sasuke: Bom é melhor ver isso - caminhando.

Neji: Sempre faz o que aquela garota pede? – acompanhando.

Sasuke: -riu – Sei que vocês não estão se entendendo, mas eu conheço a Tenten há muitos anos e sei que ela não pede coisas despropositadas. Principalmente porque ela gosta das coisas feitas por ela.

Neji: Nem me diga, ela fez um escândalo quando eu quis observar o local em que estava o acampamento dizendo que ela sabia fazer um reconhecimento. E eu só queria ajudar.

Sasuke: O que você queria? Desde a carruagem você tem duvidado da capacidade dela por ser mulher, e ela quer te provar que é capaz. Por isso não espere que ela vá aceitar sua ajuda.

Neji: Tudo bem, eu vou relevar. Se ela quer fazer tudo sozinha ótimo, eu vou só observar. Mas ela que fique esperta, pois de agora em diante só vai ter minha ajuda se pedir.

Sasuke: Acho que você ainda está subestimando ela, não deveria fazer isso.

Neji apenas sorriu, no fundo sabia que Tenten era capaz de muita coisa, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Se até ele sabia que pedir ajuda às vezes era necessário ela teria que aprender.

Em outro local do castelo duas garotas conversavam.

Ino: Por que não disse que sabia?

Tenten: Porque eu achei que se você quisesse que eu soubesse teria contado. Mas diz aí o que mais ele disse?

Ino: Nada – sua voz estava triste.

Tenten: Tem certeza?

Ino: Tenho a gente só conversou sobre isso. E depois eu pedi que ele não se aproximasse de mim.

Tenten: Por que não?

Ino: Simplesmente porque não é apropriado. Não viu como ele me cumprimentou hoje? O que o rei e a rainha iam achar de toda essa intimidade?

Tenten: -revirando os olhos – Eles não iam achar nada Ino. Eles sempre me abraçam e me beijam e fazem isso com a Sakura também. Qual é o problema de fazer isso com você?

Ino: O problema é que eles são da mesma classe que a Sakura e você é amiga deles há muito tempo. Já eu não me encaixo nesses quesitos, prefiro que me tratem como todos aqui que são meus amigos mas sem interferir na questão do respeito.

Tenten: Tudo bem Ino, como quiser. Eu já cansei de tentar mudar você. É mais cabeça dura que a Sakura!

Sakura: O que tem eu? – chegando distraída.

Tenten: Nada não – assustada – eu só estava falando com a Ino que eu não te via desde o almoço – ela e Ino sorriram.

Sakura: Er... eu estava no estábulo com Itachi.

Ino: Ué, mas faz muito tempo que eu saí de lá com ele. Ficou fazendo o que depois disso? – se fazendo de inocente.

Sakura: Eu... eu – se lembrou do ocorrido – eu fui dar uma volta por aí, ver as coisas do casamento. Alias Ino o que você queria com o Itachi?

Tenten: Eu pedi pra ela chamar ele – Ino se surpreendeu –eu precisava falar com ele.

Sakura: Mas você não estava aqui no castelo, eu sei muito bem que você foi cavalgar com o Neji – Ino gelou, Tenten se manteve calma.

Tenten: Por isso mesmo eu pedi pra Ino falar com ele por mim, sabe o que é, eu vi seu pai preparando coisas para um jantar e pedi a Ino para descobrir se ele sabia de algo.

Sakura: Entendi, eu também vi meu pai falando com o seu sobre algo do tipo. E aí descobriu o que era?

Ino: Não ele não sabia de nada. Mas a Tenten pediu pro Sasuke descobrir.

Sakura: '' Sasuke... ''

Tenten: E falando nisso precisamos nos encontrar com ele. Você vem Sakura?

Sakura: Não, eu vou esperar o Sai pra irmos juntos para o jantar.

Ino: Ok, a gente se vê depois – Ela e Tenten foram em direção a sala de jantar.

Sakura: '' Quanto mais tempo eu ficar sem vê-lo melhor vai ser pra nós dois ''

Já na sala de jantar...

Tenten: E aí Sasuke descobriu alguma coisa?

Sasuke: Eu não, mas o Neji conseguiu a informação, ele só não quer me falar.

Tenten: E posso saber por que não quer falar?

Neji: Eu quero que você peça – sorriu irônico

Tenten: Ta brincando né?

Neji: Eu estou com cara de estar brincando? – com sua face inabalável

Tenten: Eu não vou pedir – dando as costas para ele.

Ino: Tenten achei que quisesse saber?

Tenten: E eu quero, mas eu não vou cair na chantagem da alteza aí. Eu vou perguntar ao rei, vai ser bem mais fácil – começou a andar em direção a porta.

Sasuke: Vai perder seu tempo – ela parou – eu já perguntei, mas ele disse que era segredo e não contaria a ninguém. Então o único que sabe é o Neji.

Tenten: E como eu vou saber que ele sabe? Afinal é um segredo certo?

Neji: Eu sei sim pode confiar. Eu consegui informação de fonte segura.

Ino: Ah vai logo Tenten pede pra ele falar – impaciente.

Tenten: Ta bom! – ela respirou fundo – você poderia me falar o que sabe por... por favor –finalizou emburrada.

Neji sorri de canto, nunca conheceu alguém tão orgulhoso. Mas ele prometeu e teria que contar o que sabia.

Neji: Bom eu não sei de muita coisa –Tenten lhe lançou um olhar mortal - mas eu ouvi seu pai e meu comandante conversarem sobre o jantar amanhã e um noivado que vai acontecer. Infelizmente o Lee chegou e eu não pude ouvir mais nada.

Tenten: Um noivado amanhã?

Sasuke: Não é obvio? – todos olharam pra ele – ele vai fazer um pequeno jantar para pra confirmar o noivado da Sakura e do Sai, já que o noivado mesmo não vai existir.

Ino: Bom se é mesmo isso o rei deve estar tentando fazer isso de surpresa não é?

Neji: Pode ser. Mas ainda acho estranho eles estarem escondendo isso da gente e terem falado abertamente com seu pai e o Gai.

Ino: Vai ver eles querem esconder só da Sakura e do Sai, por isso ele não contam pra gente pra não falarmos pra eles.

Tenten: Pronto segredo desvendado.

Sasuke: Isso mesmo. Agora vamos jantar que eu to afim de dormir cedo. Amanhã eu vou continuar com o plano.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_8º - Descoberta_

Mais uma bela tarde se iniciava em Solaris, todos os empregados do palácio estavam muito ocupados com o tal jantar surpresa (só o motivo era surpresa porque todo mundo sabia do jantar). Sasuke caminhava apressadamente pelo corredor do castelo atrás de sua amiga de coques. Durante a noite o Príncipe havia pensado em como poderia fazer Sakura parar de bancar a difícil, então como um lampejo ele pensou em algo que poderia funcionar, mas para isso precisaria da sua cúmplice.

Logo ele a encontrou num corredor conversando com a Rainha.

Sasuke: Boa Tarde Vossa Majestade, bom dia Tenten.

Ambas: Boa Tarde Príncipe Sasuke.

Sasuke: Tenten está ocupada? Preciso falar com você... é claro se a Rainha não se importar.

Rainha: Mas é claro que não – sorriu – eu só estava dizendo a Tenten que o Comandante foi até a cidade com o Comandante Gai e o Tenente Lee e que eles devem voltar mais tarde. Bom eu vou supervisionar os preparativos pro jantar... ah Tenten mais tarde a costureira vai levar no seu quarto um vestido, é pra você usar esta noite Ok?

Tenten: Tudo bem Majestade, eu usarei. – ela observou a Rainha se distanciar e olhou para o amigo – o que você queria comigo Sasuke?

Sasuke: Sabe o que é, eu pensei em jeito de chamar a atenção da Sakura e vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Tenten: Mas tem que ser agora? – ela queria ir duelar com algum soldado de Maresias já que não tinha tido a chance ainda.

Sasuke: Tem, o Sai não está no castelo. Ele foi recepcionar o Duque e a Duquesa de Brigs lá na cidade. Eles também vão se hospedar aqui até o casamento.

Tenten: Cada dia isso aqui fica mais cheio ¬¬.

Sasuke: É, é, mas você vai me ajudar ou não?

Tenten: É claro que eu vou, mas qual é o plano?

Sasuke: Vamos até a Sakura e depois eu te conto. Onde ela está?

Tenten: No jardim com a Ino.

E lá foram eles, Tenten estava muito curiosa com esse tal plano misterioso do Sasuke, mas não perguntou nada durante o caminho.

Quando chegaram na porta da ala norte do castelo onde ficava o jardim Sasuke segurou a mão de Tenten entrelaçando seus dedos. A morena, que se assustou com a atitude, o encarou interrogativa. Mas ele não se manifestou. Então ela o fez.

Tenten: Sasuke acho melhor você esclarecer seu plano.

Sasuke: Bom... – ele não estava muito animado de contar seu plano, pois sabia que ela seria contra. –eu achei que a gente podia provocar ciúmes na Sakura.

Tenten: Ta bom – tentando entender o que ele queria realmente - eu até entendo o motivo do plano, mas porque eu?

Sasuke: Eu pensei na Ino... mas eu não tive coragem pra pedir isso pra ela. E eu não posso andar com as empregadas do palácio porque com certeza elas se apaixonariam por mim. Então eu escolhi você.

Tenten: Como você é humilde Uchiha, mas será que você não parou pra pensar que ela vai ficar com raiva de mim? – seu tom havia se elevado.

Sasuke: Esse foi outro motivo para eu te escolher. Eu sou seu amigo e ela sabe por isso se você dizer a ela que a gente não tem nada ela vai ficar com ciúmes, mas não vai brigar com você. – sorriu vitorioso.

Tenten: Ta - suspirando - mas isso vai durar quanto tempo?

Sasuke: Eu espero que pouco... mas eu vou esperar ela me afrontar. Quando isso acontecer eu vou saber que ela mordeu a isca.

Tenten: OK, eu espero que isso dê certo porque se não der você vai me pagar. –disse ameaçadora.

Sasuke só acenou com a cabeça e logo saiu puxando a garota porta a fora em direção ao jardim. Suas mãos ainda dadas eles caminhavam sorrindo e brincando.

Não demorou para que dois orbes esmeraldas se deparassem com tal cena, mas ela apenas ficou triste ao ver seu amor tão perto sem poder estar com ele.

Além do mais não foi apenas Sakura que presenciou a cena, Ino que não deu nenhuma importância naquilo também observou os amigos se aproximarem. E um pouco mais afastado deles estavam Itachi e Neji que conversavam sobre estratégias de guerra. O Uchiha mais velho de vez em quando lançava olhares em direção ao jardim para poder ver certa garota loira que estava acabando com seu sono. Já o Hyuuga não via nada de interessante na direção do jardim. Isso, é claro, acabou quando seus olhos se depararam com a cena de antes. Ele tinha que admitir que aquela garota de coques ficava muito bem sorrindo, mas ele não sabia porque o fato dela estar de mãos dadas com Sasuke estava incomodando tanto ele. Não tardou para que ele se pronunciasse.

Neji: Seu irmão não desgruda daquela garota não é mesmo? '' E ainda diz que é apaixonado pela Sakura hunf''.

Itachi: Ah aquilo não é nada, eles sempre se deram muito bem. Ela é como uma irmã pra gente – ainda observando a Ino.

Neji: - observando que Itachi olhava para Ino – E eu posso saber o que a Majestade tanto olha naquele jardim?

Itachi: Er... as flores – voltou-se para Neji – elas são muito bonitas.

Neji: Sei, principalmente certa garota loira que não é uma flor, mas é tão graciosa quanto uma não é mesmo? –sorriu de canto.

Itachi apenas fechou a cara e voltou a observar Ino que colhia algumas rosas.

Neji: Que tal irmos até lá falar com eles?

Itachi concordou com a cabeça e eles seguiram em direção aos outros. O rei estava com receio de qual seria a reação da garota em relação a sua presença, mas resolveu arriscar.

Tenten: Olá garotas – sorrindo – o que estão fazendo?

Sakura: Estamos colhendo flores para enfeitar a mesa pro tal jantar – a proximidade de Sasuke e Tenten estava começando a incomodá-la.

Sasuke: Nós podemos ajudar? – ele olhava a princesa nos olhos, como se procurasse alguma reação dela.

Ino: É claro que podem. Peguem algumas rosas brancas naquele canteiro - apontou para um canteiro de rosas brancas ao lado deles.

Neji: Oi gente.

Todos: Oi Neji, Majestade.

Itachi: Podem me chamar só de Itachi ta legal – todos concordaram menos Ino que não se pronunciou - E aí o que vocês estão fazendo?

Tenten: Vamos colher flores – animada – querem ajudar?

Neji e Itachi: Não.

Todos: ¬¬'

Sakura: Ao menos querem nos fazer companhia?

Neji e Itachi: É a gente não tem mais nada pra fazer mesmo.

Todos: ¬¬''

Uns minutos de silêncio seguiram. Alias silencio não, pois dava pra ouvir Sasuke e Tenten rindo e brincando de jogar terra um no outro. Aquilo não agradava a rosada e nem um certo príncipe.

Sakura: Então alguma idéia do motivo desse jantar? – ela estava tentando parecer não se incomodar com as risadas.

Neji: -fazendo o mesmo – Não, a gente também queria saber o porquê de tanto suspense (lembrem que eles acham que o jantar é uma surpresa pra Sakura e pro Sai)

Itachi: Todo esse mistério pode ter haver com o Duque de Brigs não é? Afinal eles são convidados especiais do Sai, ele pode estar fazendo uma surpresa.

Ino: Mas pra isso o Sai deveria saber o motivo do jantar, o que não é o caso. – falou com uma rispidez que até assustou Sakura.

Sakura: Bom – tentou amenizar as coisas – mas o importante é que teremos uma festa certo?

Neji: É a Sakura tem razão, vai ser divertido – ele olhava de Itachi para Ino e deles pra Sakura que fazia o mesmo – ''O que será que esses dois têm''

Sakura: ''Ah Ino, o que você está me escondendo?''

Tenten: Parece que ela ainda não se importou com a gente – entregando algumas flores pra Sasuke.

Sasuke: Pois eu acho que já! – sorriu – Ela acha que eu não percebi, mas de vez em quando ela está nos olhando de esguelha. Mas de qualquer jeito vamos tentar fazer ela ficar mais brava.

Tenten: Você está adorando isso não é? – divertida

Sasuke: Ah eu estou sim. Ela deve estar se remoendo por nossa causa – rindo.

Tenten: Como você é mau! o.Ô

Sasuke:

Ino: Bom eu já terminei – séria – acho melhor entrarmos pra arrumar as flores.

Sakura: Boa ideia - virou-se para os outro – Tenten! Sasuke! Já terminaram? Estamos voltando.

Tenten: Já terminamos sim! – levantou do chão e Sasuke a acompanhou.

Ino: Pegaram flores bonitas?

Sasuke: - pegou Tenten no colo – Eu peguei a flor mais linda daqui – girou a garota que sorria.

Ino e Itachi sorriam. Neji deu um olhar de reprovação. Já Sakura ficou impassível. Ela caminhou um pouco a frente do grupo, entregou sua cesta de flores para Itachi, caminhou mais, parou e se virou.

Sakura: Tenten eu poderia falar com você um instante? - séria

Tenten: - ainda no colo do amigo – Shiiii, lá vem discussão - falou baixinho para ele – já vou Sakura.

Sasuke: - a colocou no chão e sussurrou de volta – Lembre-se qualquer coisa você joga na cara dela que ela e eu não temos nada – Beijou o rosto dela com intensidade e falou um tanto alto – Não se esqueça que eu quero te acompanhar no jantar hoje.

Tenten: - esboçou um sorriso, mas estava preocupada com o que viria – Ta bom - seguiu Sakura.

Os que ficaram se encararam. Então Itachi se pronunciou.

Itachi: Ok, qual de vocês vai me explicar o que está acontecendo!

Os outros não se pronunciaram.

Itachi: Tudo bem então eu vou dizer o que eu acho que está acontecendo – todos tremeram – acho que você maninho tem alguma coisa com aquela princesa e de alguma forma está usando a Tenten pra atingi-la.

Neji: Como você chegou a essa conclusão? – ele achou Itachi brilhante.

Itachi: Bom eu vi como ele e ela estavam agindo em casa. E depois como ela o tratou quando chegamos. E eu também te vi entrar na cocheira outro dia - Sasuke gelou – e agora essa cena só me confirmou o que eu queria saber. Então o que vocês me dizem?

Sasuke: Eu a amo!

Itachi: Ah Sasuke não podia ter se apaixonado por alguém que não fosse comprometida? – seu tom era de reprovação - E ainda mais comprometida com alguém como o Sai. Se ele descobre te mata!

Sasuke: Eu sei disso – sério

Itachi: Então por que está fazendo isso?

Ino: Acontece que a gente não escolhe por que se apaixona Itachi! – ela estava com a cabeça baixa – Se ele quer se arriscar deixe-o. Ele achou algo pelo que vale a pena lutar – ela encarou Itachi e sorriu – devia ter orgulho e ajudá-lo. Mas isso é só o que eu acho – olhou para os outros – bom eu já vou indo. Com licença.

Eles a viram se distanciar. Itachi ficou pensando em tudo que ela disse e decidiu.

Itachi: Isso é loucura! – olhou Sasuke que estava aflito com o que ele faria – eu não vou ajudá-lo – o príncipe se entristeceu – pelo menos não diretamente – ele sorriu para o irmão – se quer mesmo ela lute por isso. Eu não vou ser contra – ele abraçou o irmão.

Neji: Mas que cena comovente – fingindo enxugar uma lagrima.

Uchihas: Cala boca Neji!

Neji: - ria muito.

Tenten: Sakura falta muito pra irmos até onde você quer? – falou manhosa, elas estavam caminhado castelo adentro e nada da Sakura dizer onde estavam indo.

Sakura: Não, estamos indo a biblioteca – e nada mais foi ouvido até chegarem.

Tenten: Bom e agora? O que você quer comigo?

Sakura: Eu quero saber o que está havendo entre você e o Sasuke?

Tenten: – tentando não sorrir – Não entendi a pergunta.

Sakura: Eu estou falando de vocês andarem por aí de mãos dadas e ficarem se agarrando – seu tom se elevou.

Tenten: - gargalhou alto – Se agarrando? Ah por favor, Sakura a gente não está fazendo nada de mais. Você sabe que somos amigos há muito tempo por isso não temos problema de brincar um com o outro. Além do mais por que está se incomodando?

Sakura: Eu não estou incomodada!

Tenten: Então por que está fazendo essas perguntas?

Sakura: É porque... bem eu não quero que as pessoas pensem algo de vocês. Você é minha amiga e eu me preocupo.

Tenten: - ela sentiu vontade de jogar na cara da amiga que ela estava com ciúmes, mas ao invés disso ela abraçou Sakura – Eu sei que você se importa. E não se preocupe porque eu e o Sasuke não ligamos pra o que as pessoas acham.

Sakura: Isso quer dizer que vocês vão continuar agindo igual – desanimada.

Tenten: Mas é claro! – olhou para ela – A menos que isso esteja te incomodando.

Sakura: Ah... claro que não! Vocês podem continuar, eu não ligo. '' Ahh, se eu disser que me incomoda ela vai dizer que eu ainda gosto dele... e o pior é que gosto u.u''

Tenten: Se é assim – sorriu '' ela está realmente com ciúmes rs'' – Bom eu vou pro meu quarto. Já está anoitecendo e eu tenho que me vestir pra esse jantar. Tchau Sakura – saiu rindo.

Sakura: Ótimo, agora eu vou ter que ver o Sasuke agarrado com a Tenten até o meu casamento. Odeio minha vida ¬¬

A noite chegou depressa, Sai já havia voltado com seus convidados assim como os Comandantes e o Lee. Tenten estava em seu quarto colocando o vestido que a rainha havia enviado para ela. Era um vestido um tanto simples em detalhes, mas com certeza era o mais lindo vestido que ela já havia visto depois do que ganhara de Sakura para o casamento. Era um tomara que caia rosa claro, com alguns bordados delicados em renda na parte da saia. Também havia um par de sapatos da mesma cor do vestido e uma presilha de prata que ela usou para prender seu cabelo em um único coque.

Quando Tenten saiu do quarto sabia que Ino e Sakura já haviam descido – ela ajudou ambas a arrumar os cabelos e pediu para que fossem na frente. Ela rumou pelo corredor dos quartos e der repente ao virar para outro corredor ela cruzou com uma figura que não esperava.

?: Olá!

* * *

_Mais dois caps. fresquinhos para vc´s ,e esses dois sairam bem rápido,né?_

_Ahh,recebi um reviem da LeehUchiha dizendo que não estava conseguindo abrir os caps. 5 e 6,me desculpe se mais alguêm teve esse problema,mas eu já repostei os dois caps._

_Queria agradecer as pessoas que estão favoritando a fic,isso me deixa muito feliz e a Lalys-chan também ^^_

_Kissuss de Cereja_

_By:Feer Uchiha_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_9º - Noivado? Você não é mais meu Pai!_

_?: Olá!_

Tenten: - contrariada – Olá Rei Sai.

Sai: Como você está bonita – sorriu de canto – com certeza com essas roupas você até se passaria por uma dama.

Tenten: Vou entender isso como um elogio. Agora se me dá licença – tentou passar por ele, mas foi barrada.

Sai: Ora pra que a pressa. Eu sei que não gosta de mim Tenten e devo dizer que eu também não gosto muito de você. Mas – ele deu um passo em direção a Tenten fechando ela na parede – no seu estado atual – ele olho ela de cima a baixo – eu não posso ignorar sua presença – ele pôs a mão no rosto de Tenten que se espremeu mais contra a parede.

Tenten: Se continuar a se aproximar eu vou gritar!

Sai: Não se atreveria – desafiou.

Tenten: Experimente e verá! – ela o olhou confiante, mas no fundo estava tremendo.

Sai não era o tipo de pessoa que recusava um desafio, mas infelizmente o barulho de alguém atrás dele o fez se afastar de Tenten. Quando ele se virou viu Neji parado olhando a cena com cara de poucos amigos. Sai não soube dizer o quanto ele teria visto então resolveu sair dali.

Sai: Olá Neji – voltou-se para Tenten que se assustou – continuamos nossa conversa outro dia – sorriu, o que fez ela se arrepiar. E logo saiu.

Neji observou Sai descer as escadas. Então finalmente ele mirou a morena a sua frente. Ela estava de olhos fechados e sua respiração estava nitidamente apressada. Mas mesmo assim ele pôde notar como ela estava linda. Sua aparência era digna de qualquer princesa. Mas seus devaneios foram cortados quando ele viu a mão da garota procurar a parede como apoio ainda de olhos fechados. Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela e segurou a mão da garota que abriu seus olhos rapidamente.

Neji: Você está bem? – olhando nos olhos dela.

Tenten: Estou sim – ainda tremia.

Neji: - percebendo o estado dela – Você quer mesmo descer?

Tenten: Ela o encarou por um tempo – Se eu não descer estarei admitindo que ele me assustou e eu não vou dar o braço a torcer – sorriu um pouco.

Neji: Entendi. Vai contar pra Sakura?

Tenten: O que adiantaria? Ela sabe que ele é um crápula. No máximo ela brigaria com ele, mas isso não mudaria nada.

Neji: Você que sabe. Se precisar de mim estarei sempre aqui. – deu um pequeno sorriso.

Tenten: Bom no momento eu preciso de alguém que me acompanhe até a sala de jantar – sorriu.

Neji: Vai ser um prazer. – deu o braço pra ela e desceram juntos.

A sala de jantar estava bem cheia aquela noite. Todos já estavam em seus lugares e só esperavam Neji e Tenten chegarem para começar a comer. A disposição das pessoas estava assim:

Na ponta esquerda da mesa estava o Rei, agora em sentido horário estavam Itachi, Sasuke, cadeira do Neji, Lee, Comandante Yamasaki, Comandante Gai, Na ponta direita da mesa a Rainha depois a Duquesa de Brigs, Duque de Brigs, Ino, Cadeira da Tenten, Sakura e o Sai. De forma mais simples: o Itachi estava de frente pro Sai, o Sasuke de frente para a Sakura, a Tenten de frente pro Neji e a Ino de frente pro Lee (mas isso não importa tanto).

Não tardou para a Tenten e o Neji chegarem. Eles pediram uma breve desculpa pelo atraso e logo se sentaram. Todos elogiaram Tenten, inclusive Lee que se levantou assim que ela chegou e a acompanhou até seu lugar puxando a cadeira e tudo mais. Neji achou muito estranho a presença de seu comandante e tenente, mas achou melhor não ficar fazendo perguntas, tinha algo mais importante a fazer. Ele chamou a atenção de Sasuke por um momento e lhe disse algo em voz baixa. Mas tal movimento foi capitado pelos olhos chocolates de Tenten que sabia do que se tratava a conversa. Sasuke olhou para Sai e para ela com um semblante que misturava raiva e preocupação. Mas a garota sussurrou um ''não se preocupe, já passou'' que o deixou contrariado, mas não faria nada naquele momento.

O jantar transcorreu na maior normalidade. Itachi e Sai disputavam a atenção do Rei Yroshi, e quem estava ganhando era Itachi que era bem mais divertido. Sakura, Tenten e Ino especulavam quando o Rei diria o motivo do jantar. Já Sasuke e Neji estavam apostando quanto tempo ainda ia demorar para que o Duque ficasse bêbado, já que eles havia perdido a conta de quantas taças de vinho ele havia bebido até o momento. Mas em meio a todas as conversas da mesa o Comandante Yamasaki se levantou chamando a atenção da filha. Ele se aproximou do rei e falou algo para ele, mas apenas Itachi e Sai puderam ouvir. Os olhos da garota estremeceram ao se deparar com o rosto de Itachi e o modo como ele a olhava, ele tinha um ar de preocupação e não pôde esconder isso da amiga. E quando ela olhou para Sai sua preocupação só aumentou, pois ele a olhava com um sorriso debochado.

Tenten: Garotas alguma coisa me diz que eu devia ter ficado no quarto – preocupada.

Ino: O que foi Tenten? Você está pálida!

Tenten: Eu não sei o que é, mas o motivo desse jantar sou eu.

Sakura: Mas o que poderia ser? – ela virou-se para o pai que erguia a taça para pedir silencio – bem acho que vamos descobrir.

Silêncio.

Rei: Bom todos aqui devem estar curiosos para saber o motivo desse jantar. Pois bem, todos sabem que eu confio muito no meu comandante aqui, ele além de comandante é meu amigo. Sua filha – apontou para Tenten – é como uma filha para mim e por isso fico muito feliz em presenciar esse momento importante para ela. Comandante – passou a palavra.

Yamasaki: Bom antes de tudo eu gostaria de chamar o Comandante Gai até aqui – ele se levantou – e também minha querida filha Tenten – Tenten lançou um olhar preocupado para os amigos na mesa e se levantou - Gai, por favor, eu te dou a palavra.

Gai: Bom minha jovem Tenten – ela estava aparada de costas para o rei, na direção em que Itachi estava sentado – eu estive conversando com seu pai e ele ficou muito feliz quando eu disse a ele que meu tenente – olhou para Lee que lhe enviou um sorriso colgate – queria pedir sua filha em casamento – ela gelou - e depois de seu pai conhecê-lo bem (tipo ele conversou com ele dois dias e já o conhecia ¬¬') ele aceitou dar sua mão em matrimônio para o Lee. Então como ele não tem os pais eu vou representá-los fechando esse enlace.

O Duque, a Duquesa, a Rainha, o Rei e o Sai -que ria – aplaudiram. Já os outros se encararam preocupados com a reação da Tenten que até agora estava imóvel.

Yamasaki: Bem acho que o Lee deveria participar disso também não é?

Gai: Ah sim, sim, Lee venha até aqui, podemos brindar e você põe a aliança nela.

Lee ia se levantar quando parou a ação diante das palavras de Tenten.

Tenten: Por favor, Lee não se incomode... –foi interrompida.

Gai: Mas que incomodo o que, ele vai ser seu marido, tem que se acostumar com a presença dele. – Tenten tentava falar com Gai, mas ele continuou - Já sei você é tímida? Ficou inibida com a presença do Lee. Eu sei que nunca pensou que acharia partido tão bom né, mas... – continuava falando sem parar.

Ino: Isso não vai dar certo...

Sakura: Ele não está deixando ela falar, isso vai acabar mal!

E realmente, Tente tentava desesperadamente chamar a atenção de Gai e do seu pai para que a deixassem falar, mas eles não deram atenção. Então ela resolveu aumentar seu tom e ser direta.

Tenten: '' Já que ele não me deixa fazer isso discretamente... '' EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR!

Todos olharam para ela.

Yamasaki: Como não vai se casar, eu disse a ele que você seria esposa do Lee!

Tenten: Ora papai o que acha que eu sou? Uma mercadoria que você entrega na mão de quem o senhor quer? Não pode decidir a minha vida dessa forma!

Yamasaki: Tenten o Lee é um bom homem e vai te dar tudo o que precisa, ele pode te dar uma vida quase tão boa quanto a que você tem aqui! O que mais você quer?

Tenten: Amor! Não me leve a mal Lee – dirigiu-se a ele – mas eu não sinto nada por você além de amizade. Eu não posso me casar com você.

Gai: O que você tem a dizer sobre isso Yamasaki? Deu sua palavra! – estava bravo – e você garota não tem palavra?

Tenten: Por acaso eu disse que me casaria com ele?

Gai: Não mas... – interrompido

Tenten: Então não estou voltando com a minha palavra!

Sakura e Ino escondiam seus rostos atrás da taça para que ninguém visse que elas estavam se divertindo com a situação. Itachi e Sasuke também sorriam, mas abertamente, tinham que admitir que a garota era corajosa. Apenas Neji estava sério, ele conhecia Gai e sabia que embora ele aparentasse ser uma pessoa boa e até mesmo divertido e bobo era um homem rigoroso, severo, e é claro sendo um Marina era bem orgulhoso, ele estava preocupado com o desfecho daquela história.

Gai: Não brinque comigo garota!

Tenten: Eu jamais falei tão sério senhor – eles se encaravam.

Gai: Yamasaki me deu sua palavra. Por acaso não tem honra?

Yamasaki: Mas é claro que tenho! Tenten eu dei minha palavra! Eu dei sua mão em matrimônio para o Lee, não posso voltar atrás – ele estava serio.

Tenten: Não seja por isso! – ela se encaminhou até Itachi e fez uma reverencia. Todos a observaram – Majestade poderia me emprestar sua adaga um momento?

Itachi a encarou totalmente confuso, mas não se opôs. Tirou sua adaga da bainha e entregou a morena que agradeceu com uma piscada. Ela seguiu até Gai e lhe entregou a adaga e logo em seguida estendeu seu braço esquerdo à frente dele.

Tenten: Se quer minha mão leve, porque o resto do corpo não vai para lugar algum.

Todos na mesa paralisaram, inclusive Sai que até agora estava achando tudo tedioso.

Yamasaki: O que é isso Tenten? Ficou maluca?

Tenten: Não papai, eu simplesmente não quero que volte com sua palavra. Deu minha mão a ele então ele pegue o quer e me deixe em paz.

Nessa hora Sakura soltou uma risada baixa que logo foi repreendida pelo Rei que olhava aturdido para tal cena.

Tenten: O que foi comandante? Por que não faz nada? Olha se o problema é a mão esquerda eu já vou dizendo que a direita eu preciso porque é a mão que eu manejo as espadas então vai se contentar com essa! – disse displicente.

Gai: Está mesmo certa disso – puxando o braço dela e posicionando a adaga na parte de cima do pulso e pressionando.

Tenten: Estou sim! '' mesmo que ele queira me matar eu não vou voltar atrás'' – fechou os olhos quando sentiu a lamina cortar seu braço de leve.

Sasuke e Sakura tentaram se levantar, mas foram barrados pela Tenten.

Tenten: Fiquem aí! Isso não tem relação com vocês. – seu rosto mostrava confiança.

Eles sentaram a contra gosto, a vontade deles era nocautear aquele comandante. Gai notou que depois disso Tenten não demonstrava mais medo, apenas um pouco de dor. Então ele decidiu que talvez sua honra e a de Lee – que não mexia um músculo sequer – não merecia apenas a mão dela. Em um rápido movimento ele puxou Tenten para si e posicionou a adaga em seu pescoço. Aí Sasuke se enfureceu mesmo, mas ele não teve tempo de tomar atitude nenhuma, pois Neji o fez.

Neji: Já chega!- ele se levantou e foi até Gai – O que pensa que está fazendo desrespeitando a casa do meu anfitrião – estava falando do rei – Solte-a agora e volte para o acampamento! – ordenou.

Gai: Mas ela desres... – foi interrompido

Neji: Está questionando minha ordem? - ele não expressava emoção alguma e mesmo assim todos se assustaram.

Gai: Não – soltou Tenten que caiu no chão de joelhos e saiu da sala enfurecido levando consigo o Lee.

Neji: Você está bem? – ajudando ela a se levantar.

Tenten: Acho que é a segunda vez que me pergunta isso hoje – sorriu.

Neji: - sorriu também – Você está me dando muito trabalho.

Sakura : Tenten você está bem? – ela, Ino e Sasuke foram até ela.

Tenten: Eu estou sim.

Ino: Mas seu braço está sangrando – apontou para o corte do pulso dela.

Neji: Isso se resolve – pegou um lenço e amarrou no pulso dela.

Sasuke: Isso resolve agora, mas é melhor enfaixar seu braço.

Sakura: Tem faixas na ala dos empregados.

Neji: Vamos Tenten eu te ajudo a enfaixar seu braço.

Tenten: Obrigada. – virou-se para o Rei – Er... Majestade eu sinto muito por isso. E por favor meu pai não teve nada com isso, então se quiser punir alguém puna a mim.

Rei: Não há o que ser punido Tenten – disse bondoso – creio que o que houve aqui só deve ser acertado entre você e seu pai – ela olhou para o pai, ele estava sério.

Yamasaki: Cuide do seu braço e depois venha falar comigo. – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu com Neji.

Tenten: Acho que tenho muito a te agradecer não é?

Neji: Não é preciso – ela olhou pra ele – além do mais se eu não tivesse impedido o Gai com certeza o Sasuke faria.

Tenten: É ele é um bom amigo... mas era você que estava lá quando eu precisei. – ela parou de andar e olhou firmemente para Neji e logo depois se curvou – Obrigada – o encarou novamente e continuou andando.

Neji: Sabe eu não sei se te acho muito corajosa ou muito estúpida, não se desafia um Marina daquela forma, ele ia matá-la

Tenten: Eu sei. Mas se eu fosse obrigada a me casar seria minha morte de qualquer forma.

Neji: Tem tanto medo de casar assim – brincou.

Tenten: Não tenho medo de me casar, tenho medo de que me proíbam de ser quem eu sou.

Neji: Acho que não entendi.

Tenten: Tenho medo de que me prendam num casamento com alguém que eu não amo, eu sei o que eu quero da minha vida e não quero um homem que ache que sou propriedade dele e que queira que eu seja a esposa obediente. Quando você ama alguém não existe obrigação ou imposição. Você é você e a outra pessoa entende e aceita. Eu quero alguém que conquiste a mim e não ao meu pai.

Neji: Acha que existe alguém assim por aí?

Tenten: Ora sonhar é de graça não é – sorriu com a cara de reprovação que Neji – eu não sei se esse homem existe, mas isso não me importa, eu sou muito feliz mesmo sendo sozinha. Eu posso fazer tudo o que eu quero mesmo que não seja cabível pra uma garota ou uma dama. E eu não me importo com o que as pessoas acham. E também se um dia esse 'homem' aparecer eu vou me casar e ter filhos e quem sabe eu vou receber um olhar de aprovação de todo mundo, mas se isso não acontecer eu não ligo desde que eu possa ser quem eu sou . Isso é claro se meu pai não me matar hoje.

Neji apenas ouviu tudo o que Tenten havia dito, mas não respondeu nada apenas continuou a andar ao seu lado tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dela. Finalmente a atitude dela começava a fazer sentido, ela não era apenas uma garota rebelde, ela era alguém que estava buscando a sua felicidade mesmo que pra isso ela tenha que fugir das regras.

Assim que chegaram na ala dos empregados Tenten providenciou curativos para seu corte e entregou a Neji para que ele colocasse.

Neji: Pronto! Agora é só você não mexer muito com esse braço que ele logo vai cicatrizar.

Tenten: Sorte minha ele ter decidido me matar, do contrário ele teria cortado mais o meu braço – disse brincando.

Neji: Cortado mais?- ele a repreendeu - Ele teria arrancado sua mão fora se ele quisesse - bravo.

Tenten: Aí eu só estava brincando – mostrou a língua quando ele estava de costas.

Neji: Eu vi isso! – ela se assustou.

Tenten: Nossa você tem olhos nas costas por acaso?

Neji: - a encarou com um ar divertido – Não, mas essas panelas brilhantes servem muito bem como espelhos. Vou elogiar as empregadas daqui para o rei, elas cuidam muito bem da louça.

Tenten: Faça isso – debochada – Bom acho melhor você voltar para a sala de jantar. Infelizmente eu tenho que encarar meu pai

Neji: Bom eu não estou afim de voltar pra lá então eu te acompanho.

Tenten: o.Õ Você vai me acompanhar?

Neji: Vou sim, se eu não me engano seu pai não dorme no palácio certo? – ela afirmou – E se ele dorme com os outro soldados pra chegar lá você vai ter que passar pelo acampamento dos meus soldados e o Gai vai estar lá. Então é melhor eu ir.

Tenten: Ah que lindo você está preocupado comigo – sorriu ternamente.

Neji: o/o Er... Não é bem assim! – virou o rosto pra não mostrar que havia ficado vermelho - Acontece que se meu Comandante te matar é capaz da Sakura declarar guerra por vingança. E eu tenho que manter as boas relações entre Solaris e Maresias.

Tenten: ¬¬ Se é só por isso não precisa me acompanhar, eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

Neji: Eu tenho certeza que sim – disse cínico enquanto levantava o pulso machucado da morena.

Ela apenas deu as costas para ele furiosa. E assim começaram a caminhar em direção ao dormitório do pai dela. Durante o caminho eles ficaram em silêncio, Tenten temia o que seu pai faria com ela. Sabia que havia envergonhado ele com aquela atitude, mas o que está feito está feito e ela não podia voltar atrás.

Quando passou pelo acampamento de Maresias sentiu Neji se aproximar dela como uma forma de proteção. Era bom tê-lo ali do lado, de alguma forma ele estava passando segurança a ela. Mas esses pensamentos desapareceram assim que ela parou na porta do quarto de seu pai. Ela respirou fundo e bateu. Não tardou para que seu pai abrisse, ele tinha uma expressão fechada. Ela hesitou por um momento, mas Neji não a deixaria fraquejar, não agora. Com um pequeno movimento ele a empurrou para dentro do quarto e em troca recebeu um olhar desesperado dela.

Neji: Boa Noite comandante – ele apenas acenou com a cabeça – Sua filha está entregue, sei que querem conversar, mas antes disso eu gostaria de me desculpar em nome do meu comandante, a atitude dele foi impensada – Yamasaki tentou falar algo, mas Neji continuou – o senhor criou a Tenten muito bem, tenha orgulho da sua filha poucas garotas no mundo teriam a coragem dela e eu respeito isso – Tenten que estava parada entre os dois deu um pequeno sorriso para Neji – bom era isso – sussurrou – eu vou te esperar aqui fora. Bom com licença – saiu.

Tenten observou Neji sair e fechou a porta. Seu pai seguiu até uma cadeira e se sentou indicando para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. E assim ela o fez.

Yamasaki: Tenten você me envergonhou muito esta noite – ela abaixou a cabeça, já esperava essa reação do pai – tem ideia de como vou voltar a olhar pro Gai depois disso.

Tenten: Com muita raiva eu espero afinal ele tentou me matar – disse em um tom até descontraído demais para o momento.

Yamasaki: Não brinque Tenten – seu tom se elevou assustando a filha - eu estive aguentando seu comportamento durante todos esses anos, mas você não é mais uma criança pra eu passar a mão na sua cabeça. Eu sei que é culpa minha você ser assim, eu não te criei como uma garota deve ser criada e eu me arrependo disso. Mas agora não importa você vai passar a me respeitar, não vou tolerar mais suas atitudes rebeldes entendeu?

Tenten: - com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – Entendi papai, mas acho que como o senhor disse eu não sou uma criança e infelizmente eu já não sigo mais suas ordens, pelo menos quando elas dizem respeito de como devo seguir minha vida. Sabe enquanto o senhor falava eu pensei que durante tudo o que aconteceu no jantar o senhor não esteve lá pra me ajudar, nem mesmo quando aquele comandante tentou me matar foi preciso o Príncipe Neji me ajudar, do contrário acho que meu corpo estaria sendo recolhido sem vida nesse momento – Yamasaki olhou pra filha que embora chorasse estava sorrindo, mas era um sorriso amargo – Acho que pro senhor seria melhor que ele me matasse não é? Assim sua honra estaria salva.

Yamasaki: Tenten eu sou um soldado e pra mim a honra... – interrompido

Tenten: É a coisa mais importante – completou a fala do pai –Era isso que ia dizer não é?Que tudo na sua vida se resume a sua honra, que nem mesmo eu sua única filha, a única pessoa que restou da sua família é mais importante do que sua imagem de Grande Comandante. Eu fico feliz em descobrir que eu não errei em te contrariar papai – ele a encarou como se disesse pra ter cuidado com o que ia falar – acho que nossa conversa acabou não é? – Ela se virou pra ir embora.

Yamasaki: Não dê as costas pra mim Tenten, eu não terminei de falar – segurou-a.

Tenten: Mas eu terminei de ouvir! – se soltou.

Yamasaki: Eu ainda sou seu pai Tenten! – puxou a garota que caiu derrubando alguns móveis.

Com o barulho Neji que estava ouvindo a conversa entrou achando que Tenten estava apanhando. Ele se deparou com a cena de Tenten caída no chão em meio a uma cadeira e uma mesinha e seu pai estático pelo que tinha feito. Neji foi até Tenten que chorava e a ajudou a levantar e foi saindo com ela quando ouviu o Comandante.

Yamasaki: Filha eu não qui... – interrompido.

Tenten: - virou-se chorando muito – Não me chame de filha, de agora em diante a única coisa que você tem é seu posto e sua honra porque sua família acaba aqui – saiu apressada acompanhada de um Neji muito impressionado deixando seu pai sentado na cama pensando no que havia ocorrido.

Já na porta de seu quarto, Tenten ainda chorava, seu pai nunca havia levantado a mão contra ela e ouvir que ele estava envergonhado de ter uma filha assim a fez sofrer muito.

Neji a acompanhou até a porta em silencio achava que se ela quisesse dizer algo já teria feito. Quando pararam na porta do quarto ele ficou observando a morena enxugar as lágrimas. Ela olhou para Neji e viu que seu rosto estava sereno.

Tenten: Não olhe como se estivesse com pena de mim.

Neji: Não é pena, é só que... eu nunca te vi chorar – olhou no fundo dos olhos dela – pela primeira vez você me parece tão frágil.

Tenten: É Hyuuga por mais que eu tente negar, minha natureza é frágil.

Neji: Isso não é tão ruim, demonstra humanidade – ela olhou pra ele - Falou sério com ele?

Tenten: Ele não moveu um dedo pra me ajudar mais cedo, achei que o dever dos pais eram proteger seus filhos, mas ele deixou bem claro que se o Gai me matasse estaria no direito, pois eu havia faltado com a honra. Já que é assim ele que me considere morta e siga a vida dele de cabeça erguida - Neji ficou surpreso com a frieza com que ela falava.

Neji: Mas ele é o seu pai!

Tenten: E vai ser pra sempre. Mas ao que me diz respeito meu pai agora só vive na minha memória e nada mais. – sua voz possuía um rancor que talvez nem ela mesma soubesse que possuía. Neji então achou melhor mudar de assunto porque ela estava de cabeça quente e se isso teria que tomar outro rumo só o tempo ia dizer.

Neji: Se é assim, bom acho que eu vou dormir. Boa noite Tenten.

Tenten: Boa noite Neji – sorriu – e obrigada por tudo essa noite – e sem pensar em nada ela simplesmente deu um abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha do Príncipe que ficou com uma expressão assim O.O quando a porta do quarto dela se fechou.

Mas logo ele deu um sorriso de canto e se direcionou ao seu quarto. Aquele havia sido um longo dia e sua cabeça estava cheia de novos pensamentos, muitos deles relacionados a uma bela jovem que definitivamente mexeu com ele.

* * *

_Oláá pessoal,aqui está mais um cap._

_Tenho que avisar vc´s que agora infelizmente eu vou postar apenas um cap. por vez,o motivo é que a Lalys-chan ainda não postou o último cap. dessa fic,e se eu continuar a postar dois caps. por vez a fic acabará logo e assim vc´s teram que esperar mais tempo até o último cap. sem nenhum que me entendam e não tentem me matar _

_Ahh,queria dar um aviso as pessoas que deixam reviews e que não tem conta no F.F Net,eu sempre os respondo,mais é por e-mail,então é só vc´s entrarem lá e verem,e para as pessoas que comentam e tem conta,eu respondo por aqui mesmo._

_Kissusss_

_By:Feer Uchiha_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_10º – Duelo... A proposta._

Tudo o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior deveria ser mantido em inteiro sigilo, sendo assim mal a manhã havia chegado e todos já sabiam de tudo. Por causa disso o Pai de Tenten pediu ao rei para que desse a ele uns dias de folga pois ele precisava pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. O Rei entendendo o que se passava na cabeça do amigo deu-lhe a folga pedida para que ele voltasse para o casamento. No seu lugar o Tenente Kiba ficou a frente do exército.

Os amigos de Tenten ficaram muito preocupados em como a garota estava encarando a situação, mas ela pareceu muito serena com tudo. A verdade é que estava triste, mas seu coração ainda tinha muita raiva, por isso achou melhor se distrair com outras coisas, sabia que se um dia tivesse que perdoar ou pedir perdão ao pai o tempo mostraria a ela. Assim ela se empenharia para ajudar Sasuke na missão de salvar seu grande amor.

Todos naquele dia resolveram ficar no jardim. Estavam lá Ino, Itachi, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke e Sakura. Logo pela manhã a cena de Tenten e Sasuke alegres andando pelo castelo se repetiu. Sakura estava muito incomodada assim como Neji que depois de tudo estava começando a se entender com a morena.

Ino já sabia do plano e não entendia como Sakura estava se mantendo tão fria.

Ino: Não acredito que ela está ignorando totalmente o que vocês estão fazendo, quer dizer, ela não parece ligar e ainda por cima agora está grudada no Sai sempre que pode, é estranho. – cochichando com a Tenten.

Tenten: Ela está com medo de cair nas garras do Sasuke - riu

Ino: Acha mesmo que ela não está começando a gostar da companhia do Sai, ele tem me parecido muito gentil esses dias.

Tenten: Tudo fingimento – contou o que aconteceu entre eles na noite passada.

Ino: E você não disse pra Sakura? - preocupada

Tenten: Eu não tinha porque fazer isso. A Sakura sabe com quem está lidando, além do mais isso ia causar um problema com ele, e a última coisa que eu quero é ter o Sai pegando no meu pé. Eu quero que ele ache que eu não tenho coragem de desafiá-lo.

Ino: Se você acha, eu só quero que você tome mais cuidado, ele é perigoso e pode tentar alguma coisa com você de novo – alertou.

Tenten: Tudo bem, se ele fizer mais alguma coisa eu juro que falo com a Sakura, OK- sorriu.

Sasuke: Hei o que vocês duas tanto cochicham?

Tenten: Estávamos dizendo que o Itachi fica lindo com essas roupas reais – disse alto para os garotos que estavam sentados mais a frente no jardim com Sakura. Ino ficou muito corada com a brincadeira da amiga.

Itachi: Eu sei que você não resiste a mim Tenten, mas não precisa espalhar – todos riram.

Um pouco mais afastados dos Uchihas, estavam Neji e Sakura que também riu da brincadeira. Já o garoto não gostava de como Tenten agia com os irmãos.

Neji: Impertinente como sempre! Ela não devia agir daquela forma- disse num suspiro.

Sakura: Neji, esse é o jeito de ser dela e se o Rei Itachi não se importa com isso, você também não devia se importar, afinal ela nunca te desrespeitou não é? – em tom de brincadeira.

Neji: Imagina ¬¬ - Sakura riu, mas logo sua alegria foi interrompida por uma ação de Sasuke que seguia em direção à Tenten.

Sasuke: Tenten quer dar um passeio?

Tenten: Eu vou adorar – levantou deu o braço ao amigo e saíram rindo.

Sakura: Hunf, agora esses dois não se desgrudam.

Ino: Disse algo Sakura? – disse a loira que acabara de sentar com a amiga

Sakura: Não, não. Mas eu bem que queria falar, alias perguntar uma coisa a você.

Ino: Então pergunte.

Sakura: O que está acontecendo entre você e o Itachi? – Ino estremeceu - E não minta do contrário eu vou perguntar a Tenten e ela vai contar.

Ino: - suspirando – Acontece que quando estivemos em Esparta ele me beijou – sussurrou – e depois quando ele veio aqui eu pedi pra ele se afastar de mim. Foi só.

Sakura: Só? Ino ele te beijou! Foi seu primeiro beijo, devia estar mais animada. – percebendo que ela não estava muito feliz em tocar no assunto.

Ino: Acontece que ele é um rei e eu uma camponesa. O que fizemos não foi certo. Além do mais ele nem se importou com o beijo e disse isso na minha cara.

Sakura: Ele fez o que? Ah não, ninguém destrata minha amiga assim! Eu vou falar com ele agora. – se levantou e foi até Itachi.

Ino: Não Sakura! – foi atrás da amiga para detê-la.

Sakura: Itachi! – gritou chamando a atenção do Rei. Mas para a sorte de Ino Sai chegou impedindo-a de falar com o Rei.

Sai: Sakura! – esbravejou.

Sakura: Sai? O que houve por que está gritando?

Sai: Isso você vai me responder. Pode me dizer o que é isso? – mostrou algo pra ela.

Sakura: Um baú?

Sai: Estou me referindo ao que tem dentro – Sakura se aproximou e vislumbrou o conteúdo do tal baú.

Sakura: São jóias – disse ainda sem entender do que se tratava a conversa.

Sai: Sim são jóias – impaciente – jóias que deviam estar no seu vestido de noiva, mas que a costureira me devolveu dizendo que tirou a seu pedido!

Sakura: E daí?

Sai: E daí? Sakura eu trouxe isso de Meridia para compor seu vestido! Como você manda tirar assim sem me consultar.

Sakura: A, por favor, eu estava parecendo um arranjo de natal gigante com aquele vestido. Com certeza moda não é seu forte, do contrário não teria mandado fazer aquele vestido horrível.

Sai: Mas Sak...

Sakura: Nada de mais Sai! O casamento é meu e o vestido vai ser como eu quero! E quer saber já que você já sabe das jóias eu vou fazer outras mudanças no vestido. A costureira está ai? – ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça – ótimo, vou falar com ela – e saiu deixando todos boquiabertos com a reação dela.

Ino: Acho melhor não questioná-la Majestade – recomendou a loira.

Sai: É você deve estar certa, bom eu vou tratar de coisas mais importantes como a recepção dos convidados. Com licença – Todos, exceto Itachi, fizeram uma breve reverência e observaram ele se distanciar.

Tenten: Sasuke é a sua chance – sussurrou, eles estavam afastados, mas puderam ver o que ocorreu.

Sasuke: Chance de que?

Tenten: De falar com a Sakura a sós. O Sai não vai se aproximar do quarto dela por um bom tempo. Eu vou lá distrair a costureira e você age! – disse decidida.

Sasuke: Ta bom, vamos lá! – ele estava meio inseguro já que seu último encontro com a rosada não foi dos melhores.

Tenten: Gente eu e o Sasuke vamos dar uma saída – seguiu em direção ao castelo.

No quarto, Sakura estava com o seu vestido de noiva que agora não tinha mais tantas pedras. Os diamantes remanescentes se distribuíam pela saia do vestido formando desenhos delicados e cintilantes. A parte de cima sem mais as mangas cheias e bufantes agora possuía pequenas alças delicadas.

Sakura: hummm, você podia tirar essas alças?

Costureira: Claro alteza. Se quiser faço isso agora mesmo.

Nesse momento Tenten entra no quarto.

Tenten: Olá Chyo (é a costureira) – disse sorrindo

Chyo: Olá senhorita Tenten.

Tenten: Sakura pode me emprestar ela um momento eu queria que ela desse um jeitinho num vestido pra mim

Sakura: Tudo bem, enquanto isso eu vou tirar o vestido e ver se eu quero mais alguma mudança Ok.

Chyo: Como quiser alteza, eu volto num instante!

Elas saíram e Sakura começou a se olhar no espelho tentando imaginar como o vestido terminado ficaria. Realmente ela seria uma bela noiva e seu casamento seria provavelmente um casamento de sonhos, é claro que o noivo não estava na categoria de homem dos sonhos. Ao menos dos sonhos dela que agora só tinham espaço para um Príncipe de feições rebeldes e um olhar hipnotizante.

Ela se dirigiu até o biombo (é assim que chama? o.Õ) que havia no seu quarto para se trocar. Ela retirou o vestido de noiva e se pôs a colocar um vestido simples amarelo. Foi então que ouviu a porta ser aberta.

Sakura: Tenten, é você? – mas ela só ouviu passos se aproximando – Pode me ajudar a fechar o vestido?

A figura estranha se aproximou. Sakura pôde sentir uma mão segurá-la pela cintura e erguer o zíper do vestido. Por mais que ela achasse que era sua amiga, no momento em que sentiu seu corpo ser tocado não pôde deixar de se arrepiar, era como se ela conhecesse aquelas mãos. Mas a rosada não se virou pra pessoa, queria acreditar que aquilo não passou de uma impressão. No entanto todos os seus pressentimentos foram confirmados quando sentiu outra mão segurar sua cintura e vira-la bruscamente. Seus olhos se depararam com os olhos negros de seu acompanhante. Aqueles olhos, ela não sabia explicar o poder que eles exerciam sobre ela, era como um abismo que atraia suas vitimas exercendo um fascínio sem igual. E novamente sentiu que suas forças iam se esvaindo à medida que ele se aproximava. Na sua cabeça sabia que aquilo era errado, mas seu corpo estava agindo sozinho. Por mais que seu consciente dissesse não, seu coração gritava sim. Assim sem mais demoras seus lábios foram cobertos pelo do rapaz a sua frente. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver que era ela que pedia passagem para aprofundar o beijo, aquilo era algo que ambos estavam esperando há muito tempo então prontamente atendeu ao pedido de sua princesa. As mãos dele ainda pairavam na cintura dela abraçando-a, enquanto as dela que no inicio jaziam ao lado do seu corpo, agora seguravam ele pela nuca puxando- o cada vez mais pra si. Depois de um tempo infelizmente tiveram que se separar... sim o maldito ar. (chego à conclusão que essa coisa de respirar só serve pra estragar os melhores momentos da fic! Acho que vou fazer uma campanha pra que os personagens da fic não precisem mais respirar =D)

Eles se separaram ofegantes, quer dizer separar é modo de falar, pois a distância entre eles era mínima, só mesmo o ar podia estar entre eles. Sasuke encarou Sakura a procura de seus olhos que se dirigiam ao solo. Ele trouxe com a mão o rosto da bela garota para cima e se surpreendeu ao ver que eles estavam repletos de lágrimas. Sua única reação foi puxá-la para si e protegê-la com um abraço. Ao se sentir abraçada a rosada não aguentou, mal tinha forças pra se manter em pé. Não queria admitir, mas todo esse tempo em que ele esteve longe foi muito mais cruel do que sua sentença de casamento. Ele sentou- se no chão ainda segurando a garota que forçava o rosto contra seu peito. Ele por sua vez apenas acariciava seus cabelos ternamente.

Naquele momento Tenten e Chyo voltaram. Por sorte Tenten viu a silhueta dos amigos que ainda estava atrás do biombo. Ela se aproximou deles e pegou o vestido que estava mais a vista em uma cadeira e logo se pôs a levar a costureira para outro lugar, alegando que a princesa não se encontrava no aposento.

Sasuke ainda ficou um bom tempo com a Princesa até perceber que ela havia adormecido em seus braços. Ele a carregou até a cama e lá a colocou delicadamente. Então seguiu até sua escrivaninha e esboçou um pequeno bilhete que ele colocou estrategicamente ao lado da garota. Beijou então sua testa e saiu em direção ao jardim.

Todos aguardavam a sua chegada já que Tenten já havia adiantado que eles estavam no quarto juntos.

Tenten: E aí o que houve? – curiosa.

Sasuke: - estava confuso – A gente se beijou.

Ino: Só isso? Vocês se beijaram e você foi embora?

Sasuke: Não, ela começou a chorar, depois ela dormiu e eu a deixei lá.

Itachi: Nossa Sasuke, você beija tão mal que a garota até chorou? – tentou descontrair.

Sasuke: Muito engraçado Itachi. É assim que você quer me ajudar?

Itachi: Relaxa Maninho, se ela não brigou é porque ela estava de acordo.

Neji: Eh cara, ela deve estar só confusa por ter te beijado, mas se ela não te esbofeteou ou brigou é porque você conseguiu que ela se rendesse.

Sasuke: Pode ser, mas vê-la chorar fez eu me sentir mal. Eu não quero que ela sofra.

Ino: Mas Sasuke, sabíamos que isso podia acontecer. Lembre-se que estamos fazendo isso pra ajudá-la.

Tenten: É isso mesmo, dissemos que íamos tentar juntar vocês nem que fosse só pra terem uns dias juntos. Então é melhor você não desistir do plano.

Sasuke: Ta, vocês estão certos. No fim das contas eu deixei um bilhete pra ela me encontrar mais tarde. Então se ela for eu vou saber que eu ainda tenho uma chance.

Tenten: Tomara que ela vá, não aguento mais ficar nessa de ciuminho. A Sakura estava me evitando – disse tristemente.

Sasuke: Ah, vai dizer que não achou divertido?

Tenten: Só um pouquinho – disfarçando o sorriso, na verdade foi muito divertido ver a amiga com raiva, mas a situação já estava passando da conta.

Neji: ''Então quer dizer que toda aquela cena deles se agarrando era tudo fingimento?''- pensou distraidamente. (só ele não percebeu ¬¬).

Ino: Neji! – gritou pela terceira vez.

Neji: Hã? O que houve? – saindo dos seus pensamentos.

Ino: Você estava meio aéreo né? Estamos te perguntando se você quer ir até a floresta com a gente dar uma volta.

Tenten: E eu já disse que ninguém vai a lugar nenhum!

Itachi: Tenten o que vamos ficar fazendo aqui?

Tenten: Vocês vão me ver duelar com o Neji.

Neji: Estranho, mas eu não me lembro de ter dito que duelaria com você. Deve ser problema de memória – disse debochado.

Tenten: Acontece que eu fui à alma de todo esse plano e graças a isso eu não tive a oportunidade de duelar com ninguém de Maresias. E agora todos os soldados de lá parecem muito animados em lutar comigo e se eu não estiver errada isso tem ligação com seu comandante Gai que no mínimo ofereceu uma promoção pra quem lutar comigo e arrancar um braço meu ou então me matar. Então só me restou você!

Neji: E o que te faz pensar que eu vou duelar com você?

Tenten: Acontece que você não é um covarde! Vai lutar comigo porque não tem medo de que uma mulher te vença.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes até Neji sorrir em sinal de aceitação.

Itachi: Mas e o seu pulso? – apontou para o braço esquerdo dela.

Tenten: Não vai me atrapalhar ^^. Não se preocupe

Ino: Ok, ok vocês vão duelar. Mas o que nós temos com isso?

Tenten: Simples se eu vencer vou precisar de testemunhas!

Então todos rumaram pra parte de trás do palácio, onde os soldados treinavam. O lugar estava bem cheio já que todos pararam pra assistir. Lá estavam até os Duques de Brigs e o Rei e a Rainha de Solaris. Apenas Sakura não compareceu, pois ainda estava dormindo.

Sasuke emprestou sua espada nova para Tenten e tentou dar alguns conselhos.

Sasuke: Tenten o Neji é rápido. Você tem que tomar cuidado eu mesmo nunca o venci num duelo de espadas (nossa isso foi um conselho? Ta mais pra discurso de desmotivação ^^).

Tenten: Nunca? – ela se surpreendeu, pois muito do que sabia sobre espadas ela aprendeu com Sasuke – mas ele me disse outro dia que você já ganhou dele algumas vezes.

Sasuke: Acontece que sempre que a gente duela acabamos saindo no braço. Em luta corpo a corpo eu sou melhor, mas espada requer técnica e a dele é a melhor.

Tenten: ''Ótimo já dá o maior trabalho vencer o Sasuke imagina o Neji e a melhor técnica''.

Itachi: Bom eu quero um duelo limpo. Sem golpes baixos Tenten, não quero você dando uma de garotinha machucada aqui ok?

Tenten: Não reclama você foi o único que caiu na minha encenação ' Ai, ai eu acho que torci meu pé' – encenando o que havia aprontado há alguns anos – Se não tivesse me subestimado não teria caído nessa.

Itachi: Hunf, de qualquer jeito o duelo termina quando um dos oponentes for rendido, isso é o adversário se apossar da sua espada. Se cumprimentem e comecem – foi se sentar.

Tenten e Neji se aproximaram.

Tenten: E aí está pronto?

Neji: Muito.

Tenten: Posso te pedir uma coisa?

Neji: O que é?

Tenten: Não importa que vá ser vencido no primeiro golpe da espada, mas me promete que vai dar tudo de si?

Neji: Prometo – estendeu a mão pra ela, que prontamente apertou sorrindo.

Eles deram alguns passos pra trás e se viraram. Prontos começaram. Tenten foi pra cima de Neji que desviou com facilidade e já partiu pra o contra ataque. Isso custou à morena seu coque esquerdo que se desfez assim que a espada de seu oponente tocou sua fita. Neji se surpreendeu com o tamanho do cabelo da garota que ia até a cintura. Mas ela não se abateu se afastou um pouco puxando a outra fita soltando seus cabelos pra logo em seguida prendê-los todo. Ela voltou a se aproximar, mas dessa vez Neji agiu indo pra cima dela. Suas espadas se tocavam enquanto eles se movimentavam como numa dança. Todos estavam impressionados com a habilidade de Tenten que por mais que não tivesse boas técnicas estava páreo com o Príncipe.

Ino: Vai Tenten! – gritou.

Depois desse grito animador a morena num movimento rápido desarmou Neji, mas ao contrário do que queria a espada dele foi lançada para trás do mesmo. Eles se encararam e correram na direção da espada. Por sorte Neji chegou a tempo de pegar a espada e se defender do ataque travando as espadas.

Neji: Impressionante, sabe nenhum dos meus soldados jamais sacou minha espada – sorriu de canto.

Tenten: Eu disse que era boa (e convencida =b) – sorriu de volta.

Afastaram-se novamente pra voltarem a se digladiar.

Itachi: Nossa dessa vez eu achei que ela ia conseguir!

Sasuke: Ela é boa, mas o Neji é um mestre.

Itachi: Mas bem que ela está dando trabalho.

Sasuke: É verdade, só que o Neji tem mais preparo. Se a luta continuar mais tempo a Tenten não vai ter forças pra continuar.

E assim foi. A luta estava demorando muito. Todos estavam apreensivos com o resultado. Tenten havia ganho um grande número de fãs, todos estavam torcendo pra morena. Não que Neji não fosse querido, mas a garra dela estava contagiando a todos. Infelizmente como Sasuke previu ela estava muito cansada. E num ataque certeiro o Príncipe de olhos perolados a desarmou pegando sua espada que fora lançada ao ar. Todos aplaudiram.

Neji: Touche! – apontando as espadas pra ela.

Ela sentou-se no chão ofegante, foi uma grande batalha, mas com certeza preferia ter ganho. Neji ficou observando ela sentada olhando pro chão. Tinha medo da reação dela não ser a melhor. Mas tudo se acalmou assim que ela olhou pra ele e sorriu. O príncipe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Tenten: Parabéns foi um grande duelo. É uma pena eu não ter vencido, pelo menos assim eu teria ganho um pouco do seu respeito – disse desanimada.

Neji: Do que você está falando?

Tenten: Estou falando que essa era minha chance de fazer você notar que eu sou muito mais do que só uma menina indefesa e frágil.

Neji: Tenten eu nunca te achei indefesa e frágil – ela o encarou – eu sei que você acha isso pelo que aconteceu na carruagem, mas como eu te disse no meu país as garotas são mais submissas, elas não são como você, mas isso não significa que eu não tenha aprendido a te entender e a respeitar seu jeito. Além do mais mesmo quando eu te conheci eu nunca te achei indefesa e sim petulante e teimosa – sorriu e recebeu um sorriso de volta.

Ino: Amiga – pulou nas costas dela – você foi incrível sabia?

Tenten: Valeu Ino, mas será que dá pra descer daí? Eu estou acabada.

Sasuke e Itachi: Parabéns Neji – foram cumprimentá-lo.

Neji: Obrigado, mas eu tenho que falar que ela duela melhor que vocês – debochou.

Itachi: Quem você acha que ensinou ela a duelar hein?

Neji: O PAI dela?

Sasuke: Ele ensinou o básico. Nós é que moldamos ela.

Tenten: É verdade Neji! Eles me ensinaram muito! – abraçou os dois.

Neji: Que seja, mas acho que a aluna superou os mestres.

Ino: Ok, ok é melhor a gente entrar. Vocês dois tem que tomar banho e eu tenho que ir até a cidade – disse manhosa.

Tenten: Fazer o que na cidade?

Ino: A rainha quer que encomende flores pra recepção de mais alguns convidados. O certo era usar as nossas, mas com meus pais fora de Solaris há tanto tempo o campo de flores não está bem cuidado e não dá pra destruir o jardim neh?

Tenten: Entendo, mas já que você vai lá pode me trazer uns bolinhos de anjo –(nome inventado) – faz tempo que eu não como – cara pidona.

Ino: Tudo bem, sorte sua que eu não vou ter que trazer as flores!

Tenten: Por que?

Ino: Eu vou de cavalo, ir de carruagem demora muito então eu não posso trazer muita coisa comigo.

Tenten: Vai de cavalo sozinha? Ino a trilha é perigosa e está ficando tarde. – preocupou-se. E esse comentário também fez um certo Rei se preocupar.

Ino: Relaxa Tenten eu sei me virar – foi indo.

Itachi: Senhorita Ino espere! – ela se virou.

Ino: Sim majestade, quer algo da cidade?

Itachi: Na verdade eu quero sim, só que eu quero ir eu mesmo então eu a acompanho.

Ino: Tem certeza que não quer que eu traga? – ''por favor, diz que sim''.

Itachi: Não eu prefiro eu mesmo comprar – Ino ''¬¬'' – A menos que minha companhia te incomode.

Tenten, Neji e Sasuke estavam acompanhando a conversa sem ao menos respirar. Já tinham percebido que aqueles dois tinham alguma coisa e queriam que se acertassem, por isso nenhum deles ousou interferir na conversa.

Ino: - respirou fundo – Claro que não – esboçou um sorriso – ''ótimo agora eu vou ter que passar horas na companhia dele, era tudo o que eu precisava ¬¬''

E assim foram.

Tenten: Bom eu preciso de um banho, estou cheia de terra – se espanando.

Neji: É eu também vou tomar um. –virou- se para Sasuke - Você vem?

Sasuke: Não eu ainda tenho um assunto pra resolver.

Neji: Tudo bem – seguiu com a morena para o castelo.

Sasuke: Agora Sakura é hora da sua resposta – foi em direção ao jardim.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou a sua volta. Estava no seu quarto, deitada na cama '' Será que tudo foi um sonho''. Ela sentia ainda o gosto do seu amado '' Não, foi real de mais pra ter sido só um sonho''. Quando ela se virou observou um pequeno pedaço de papel com seu nome. Pegou, abriu e leu.

"Sakura, eu preciso de você.

Eu sei que isso que vou te propor não é certo, mas me deixe ter você ao menos nesse tempo que resta a nós dois.

Eu estarei te esperando ao entardecer no jardim, na parte mais escondida.

Se você não for saberei qual foi sua escolha.

TE AMO PRA SEMPRE.

Sasuke"

Ela ficou observando o bilhete. Não sabia o que fazer, ele deveria estar esperando ela naquele momento, mas seria certo ir até lá? Ela voltou a pousar sua cabeça no travesseiro, fechou os olhos e tomou sua decisão

* * *

_Oláá Pessoass_

_Aqui está mais um cap. para vc´s se divertirem_

_Estou tão feliz que resolvi postar o cap. hoje mesmo,sabem qual é o motivo?...Já que ninguêm sabe vou responder...MEUS LIVROS CHEGARAM HOJE AQUI EM CASA *-*,sei que pode parecer idiotice,mais não é não U.U,eu comprei eles (porque são três) com o cartão de crédito do meu pai e ele não sabia .,nem preciso dizer que ele não gostou nem um pouquinho néé...mas eu não ligo mesmo u.u,pelo menos tenho os livros...e a internet_

_Ahh,dai-cham,respondi seu review pelo e-mail,mas eu não sei se chega a resposta,sempre achei que dava para responder pelo e-mail mas hoje perdi essa certeza .,te toda maneira,se não chegar queria agradecer vc pelo review que me mandou,fiquei muito feliz de ver que vc está gostando,na verdade gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram e estão deixando reviews e que estão adicionando aos favoritos,isso me deixa mais motivada,pelo menos sei que não estou postando para os fantasmas lerem,néé,SRSRSRSR_

_Kissus_

_By:Feer Uchiha_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIM****ER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_11º - Decisão Tomada,Tempestade_

O céu estava totalmente encoberto, no entanto ele sabia que o sol já estava se pondo. Olhava pro horizonte, ainda tinha esperança de vê-la se aproximar, mas o seu coração não.

Sasuke: ''Ela não vai mais vir'' – suspirou profundamente, seus lábios formavam um sorriso amargo e triste – ''Talvez eu tenha pedido de mais''.

Ele deixou seu corpo escorar numa arvore por uns instantes enquanto fitava o céu em busca de alguma fresta de sol, mas foi inútil, as nuvens escuras só anunciavam a tempestade que estava por vir. Ele se direcionou para o castelo, mas ao invés de usar a porta lateral por onde viera entraria pela porta principal. Queria passar longe daquela porta que estivera observando durante tanto tempo. Ele caminhou vagarosamente em paralelo com a parede do castelo quando por um segundo o céu foi iluminado por um raio e logo em seguida um trovão. Deteve-se por um momento, teve a impressão de ter ouvido seu nome. 'SASUKE', novamente, aquilo não era sua imaginação. Ele se virou e viu uma figura correr ao seu encontro. Ela tinha seus cabelos soltos e ainda estava com o vestido de mais cedo. Ela estava chorando, mas mesmo assim estava com um sorriso encantador. Ele não pôde explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento, era como se sua alma tivesse ficado mais leve e sentiu que podia voar pelo céu afora. Mas agradeceu imensamente por não estar em outro lugar além dali quando sentiu a jovem se atirar contra seu pescoço.

Sakura: Desculpa, eu me atrasei – sorriu ternamente.

Sasuke não respondeu com palavras, preferiu agir e assim enlaçou a cintura da jovem dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Ambos não acreditavam no que estavam fazendo, mas haviam tomado a decisão de ficarem juntos no tempo que ainda tinham e não voltariam atrás de forma alguma. Assim ficaram até sentir as primeiras gotas da chuva.

Sasuke: Sakura é melhor entrarmos, está vindo uma tempestade. – ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu com Sasuke de volta para o castelo.

Um raio inundou a biblioteca real fazendo uma certa garota de coques estremecer.

Neji: Nossa será que eu vi isso? A garota 'eu posso tudo e enfrento tudo' tem medo de tempestade – debochou.

Tenten: Muito engraçado alteza – ironizou o 'alteza' – acontece que eu estou muito preocupada com a Ino – Olhava para a janela que estava aberta mesmo com a chuva.

Neji: Não se preocupe, ela está com Itachi – tentou tranquilizá-la.

Tenten: E desde quando isso é algum alívio? Olha eu adoro aqueles dois, mas eles tem gênios terríveis. E se eu estiver certa eles devem estar bem no meio dessa chuva tentando voltar pra cá.

Neji: Eles não fariam isso com essa tempestade.

Tenten: Você não conhece a Ino, se ela estiver mesmo querendo evitar o Itachi ela vai cavalgar até aqui não importa que o mundo esteja acabando. E o Itachi por mais desinteressado que às vezes ele pareça é a melhor pessoa do mundo, e com certeza vai acompanhar a Ino até aqui só pra se certificar de que ela está bem.

A chuva castigava a estrada de terra por onde eles passavam, por mais que ele tivesse insistido para ficarem na cidade ela não ouviu, tudo o que queria era voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível.

Na verdade a passagem de Ino e Itachi pela cidade havia sido tranquila. Ele sabia que ela não queria sua presença por isso fez questão de ficar longe dela enquanto cumpria suas tarefas. Ele por sua vez apenas havia ido pela preocupação de deixar a loira viajar sozinha.

Marcaram de se encontrar em frente à igreja e assim o fizeram. No entanto naquele horário o céu já estava totalmente escuro decorrente das nuvens de chuva. O Rei sugeriu que se instalassem na cidade e amanhã fossem para o castelo, mas a garota se recusou, queria ir logo pra casa, a presença de seu acompanhante não fazia bem a ela. Logo que partiram a chuva chegou, primeiro era apenas uma garoa, mas logo ela se tornou uma grande tempestade. Infelizmente a loira era teimosa demais para voltar e o rei cavalheiro demais para deixá-la prosseguir sozinha.

Não tardou para que ambos percebessem que aquele local não era o melhor para estarem naquela situação, estavam na trilha no meio da mata fechada. Os raios estavam sendo atraídos para a mata ao lado deles. De repente um estrondo, uma árvore caiu ao lado deles. Os cavalos se assustaram quase derrubando seus passageiros. Pronto, aquilo foi a gota d'água para o moreno.

Itachi: Ino chega de teimosia, nós temos que voltar – disse furioso.

Ino soltou um suspiro baixo. Sabia que se estavam no meio do nada, molhados e correndo o perigo de morrer era culpa dela. Não soube afastar sua raiva na hora de decidir o que fariam e acabou arrastando o rei consigo. Agora era hora de pensar na segurança de ambos.

Ino: Não podemos voltar agora – falava alto, a tempestade estava caindo furiosa – nessas horas a ponte que passamos já deve estar encoberta pela água, isso se ela não foi arrastada rio a baixo.

Itachi: Mas não podemos continuar!

Ino: Eu sei – ela pensou em uma alternativa, mas não era muito conveniente. Toda via era o melhor que tinha a fazer – Vem comigo! – ela deu meia volta e voltou alguns metros e logo entrou dentro numa trilha em meio à mata.

O jantar estava quase pronto no castelo. Tenten e Neji caminhavam em direção ao quarto da morena para que ela pudesse apanhar um xale, pois estava com frio e não quis aceitar o casaco do príncipe. Mal viraram o corredor e se depararam com uma cena inusitada, Sasuke e Sakura abraçados e se beijando em frente ao quarto da rosada. Eles se olharam e sorriram, finalmente as coisas estavam se encaminhando, mas aquele não era o local apropriado para aquilo.

Tenten: Sai que bom te ver – assustou o casal que se separou num pulo.

Sakura: Tenten! Isso é brincadeira que se faça? – brava.

Tenten: - riu do estado da amiga, deviam estar se agarrando há um bom tempo – Se assustou foi? Isso é pra vocês aprenderem. Onde já se viu ficar se agarrando aqui onde todo mundo pode ver, inclusive o Sai.

Neji: - que também achou bem engraçado o fato de Sasuke ter ficado corado com o flagra – Ela está certa, se ele visse o que nós vimos era capaz de matar os dois. E de quebra declararia guerra com Solaris pra compensar o fato de ter sido traído.

O casal abaixou a cabeça, eles estavam certos, estavam sendo imprudentes. Mas estavam tão felizes que nem notaram o perigo que corriam.

Tenten: Também não precisam ficar assim. Poxa a gente só quer que vocês percebam que se querem ficar juntos tomem mais cuidado. Agora Sakura vem aqui no meu quarto – foi até a amiga e puxou em sua direção.

Sasuke: Ei aonde vão?

Tenten: Eu quero saber dos detalhes – sorriu e entrou no quarto.

Sasuke: ¬¬ Mulheres.

Neji: É, agora me conta como foi?

Sasuke: Até você?

Neji: Ué eu ajudei a juntar vocês, agora eu quero saber o que houve!

Sasuke: Tudo bem vamos até a sala de jantar – e se foram.

Já estavam cavalgando há alguns minutos, quando a loira foi diminuindo até parar. O Rei parou ao seu lado podendo contemplar uma cabana à frente.

Itachi: E isso é?

Ino: É a antiga casa de uns empregados do palácio. O rei deu a eles quando ficaram velhinhos. Eles morreram há alguns anos e eu e as garotas brincávamos aqui.

Itachi: E nós vamos passar a noite ai? – incrédulo de que a cabana aguentasse em pé muito mais tempo.

Ino: Se não quiser pode arriscar voltar pela trilha e chegar à cidade. E não se preocupe se cair no rio e morrer seu corpo ficará preso nas barragens de Maresias e lá eles mandam de volta pro enterro. Deve demorar só uns três dias daqui até lá – completou descendo do cavalo e seguindo para a cabana.

Itachi: ¬¬ Vai ser uma longa noite – seguindo a loira.

Embora por fora a cabana não fosse grande coisa, por dentro ela estava como Ino lembrava (só que um pouco mais suja). Ela lembrou-se que o Rei manteve a casinha em ordem a pedido da Sakura, pois ali ela e as amigas haviam passado boa parte da infância, sempre brincando de casinha e até passavam a noite ali. A casa tinha poltronas e uma grande cama. Dentro dos armários ainda havia roupas antigas e algumas mantas. No canto esquerdo também havia um grande lareira.

Ino: Ah ainda bem que o rei tem cuidado desse lugar. – foi até o armário – Veja tem mantas e roupas aqui é melhor vossa majestade tirar essas roupas molhadas - jogou-lhe uma capa comprida e empoeirada, que fez ele espirrar.

Itachi: Obrigada - tirou sua camisas molhadas sem a menor cerimônia fazendo a loira corar e virar-se rapidamente.

Ino: O que pensa que está fazendo? – incrédula.

Itachi: Tirando minhas roupas molhada – displicente

Ino: Na minha frente?

Itachi: Eu só tirei a camisa Ino, eu não fiquei nu - revirou os olhos.

Ino: Mesmo assim, poderia ter dito pra eu virar.

Itachi: - com um sorriso irônico e ele se aproximou da loira por trás – Aí você não teria tido a oportunidade de ver o que viu.

Ino: - vermelhíssima, mas ainda sim furiosa virou-se - Ora essa! Tenha mais respeito!

Itachi: Ah, por favor, Ino eu duvido que vocês e suas amigas nunca viram alguém sem camisa, aposto que vocês já espiaram os soldados, todas fazem isso!

Ino: Er... Bom isso não tem nada a ver, – virou-se envergonhada, enquanto Itachi sorria vitorioso.

Itachi: Foi o que eu pensei! Agora se eu fosse a senhorita eu também tiraria as roupas molhadas, do contrário ficará doente.

Ino: É isso que eu vou fazer! – se dirigiu até o cômodo do banheiro (tipo naquela época não existia banheiro mesmo... mas imaginem o local como onde eles colocavam as tinas de banho Ok).

Não tardou para ela sair de lá trocada. Ela estava constrangida, pois das roupas que encontrou as únicas que serviram foram as roupas de baixo (aquelas que se usa por baixo dos vestidos... todo mundo sabe que aquilo é roupa de mais, mas pra época ela estava praticamente nua né). O rei a mirou por um instante e logo se virou de costa também constrangido – questão de respeito – ele foi até o armário e lançou a ela uma manta para poder se cobrir.

Ino: Obrigada – se cobriu.

Itachi: Er... eu tentei acender a lareira mas toda a lenha que eu achei estava molhada – encarou-a.

Ino: Foi lá fora de novo? - preocupada.

Itachi: Não se preocupe, eu tirei a capa antes de sair.

Ino: Mas assim é pior! Onde já se viu pegar uma chuva dessas sem camisa!

Itachi: Relaxa Ino, eu to bem ta legal. Ei o que você tem aí? – apontando para o embrulho na mão dela.

Ino: São os bolinhos que a Tenten pediu. Eles não molharam pelo menos a gente não vai ficar com fome né.

Itachi: Pelo menos isso! – pegou o bolinho que ela oferecia.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam. A única coisa que havia eram as trocas de olhares. Mas a loira ainda tinha algo que precisava dizer.

Ino: Er... Majestade – disse encarando o chão.

Itachi: Itachi! – ela o encarou.

Ino: Desculpe?

Itachi: Já disse pra me chamar de Itachi – ainda comendo distraidamente.

Ino: Ok, então Itachi... er eu queria me desculpar – agora ele a encarava confuso.

Itachi: Está se desculpando por quê?

Ino: Por que por minha culpa estamos aqui. Eu deveria ter te ouvido, mas... – foi interrompida

Itachi: Não precisa se desculpar. Eu vim porque eu quis. Poderia ter ficado na cidade e não fiquei. A escolha foi minha – se levantou e se encaminhou em direção à cama.

Ino: Por que não ficou? ''Ai por que eu fui perguntar?'' – no fundo queria que a razão dele estar ali fosse ela.

Itachi: - estagnou ao ouvir a pergunta – ''Vamos lá Itachi, você já disse besteiras de mais pra ela, seja sincero desta vez'' Eu não queira que voltasse sozinha. Não permitiria que te acontecesse algo.

Ino: Obrigada ''ele se preocupou comigo?'' - silêncio novamente.

O rei jogou um pano no chão e pegou uma manta e se deitou ao lado da cama.

Ino: O que está fazendo?

Itachi: Eu estou tentando dormir.

Ino: No chão?

Itachi: É Ino no chão! Você vai dormir na cama.

Ino: Mas isso não está certo, eu é que devia dormir no chão – aflita.

Itachi: E que tipo de cavalheiro seria eu se deixasse uma dama dormir no chão para que eu pudesse dormir numa cama? –ele sorriu e ela se calou, não poderia discutir com ele – Boa noite senhorita Ino.

Ino: Ino – ele a olhou interrogativamente – me chame só de Ino – sorriu – Boa noite –foi até a cama e se deitou de costas pro lado em que ele estava.

Tenten: Me larga Sasuke! – ela se debatia tentando se soltar dos braços do príncipe.

Sasuke: Não até você tirar essa idéia maluca de ir atrás dos dois da cabeça! – ela se debatia com muita força. De repente a garota jogou sua cabeça pra trás acertando o nariz dele que a soltou por causa da dor.

Sakura e Neji que assistiam a cena hilária de longe haviam apostado quem ganharia. Sakura é claro apostou na amiga. Mas ela não teve tempo de comemorar a vitória, pois correu em direção ao amado pra ver como ele estava. Enquanto Neji foi atrás da morena que havia alcançado a porta. Mal deu três passos pra fora do castelo e sua cintura fora pega pelo garoto de olhos perolados.

Neji: Tenten se acalme – ela voltava a se debater e a chuva só piorava as coisas.

Tenten: Ah Neji você também não! Me larga. – estava começando a se cansar.

Neji: Não! Você não vai atrás deles, é loucura. – virou a garota para si e a jogou no ombro rumando de volta pro castelo.

Sakura: Sasuke você está bem?

Sasuke: Se eu já não tivesse quebrado o nariz uma vez com certeza eu estaria pior. – massageando o nariz.

Neji: Sakura – a morena ainda se debatia – tem algum lugar onde eu possa trancá-la?

Sakura: TRANCAR?

Neji: É o único jeito de impedir ela de sair!

Sakura: A sala de armas tem uma tranca.

Sasuke: Não acho que seja uma boa idéia trancá-la dentro de uma sala cheia de armas – brincou.

Sakura: É isso é verdade ¬¬' ! Já sei, deixe ela no meu quarto comigo. Vocês podem fechar a porta por fora com alguma coisa e soltam a gente amanhã.

Sasuke: Ótima idéia.

E lá se foram.

Tenten: Sakura eu não acredito que ajudou eles! – forçando a porta.

Sakura: Tenten eu também estou preocupada. Mas você ir atrás deles não vai ajudar nada!

Tenten: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh – se sentou no chão – eu sei! Mas eu estou muito preocupada.

Sakura: Vamos Tenten – levantou-a e a trouxe até a cama – Vamos dormir agora e amanhã cedo se eles não aparecerem nós vamos procurar Ok.

Tenten: Ok – deitou-se com a amiga e foram dormir.

A chuva havia diminuído bastante, mesmo assim ainda atrapalhava o sono da garota loira. Estava preocupada com a integridade da cabana. Acordava a qualquer ruído que a madeira provocava. Nesse momento estava tentando dormir novamente após ter ouvido os cavalos. No entanto um ruído diferente chamou sua atenção. Uns minutos em silêncio e descobriu do que se tratava. Ela se virou bruscamente para encarar seu acompanhante que nesse momento estava respirando demasiadamente alto. Estendeu sua mão para tocar a pele do rapaz e constatou que ele ardia em febre.

Ino: Meu Deus! Ele está queimado! – levantou-se e foi para o seu lado.

Ergueu o corpo do rapaz fazendo-o sentar e chamou ele, mas ele não respondia. Com muito esforça trouxe o corpo inerte dele até a cama onde o deitou. Correu até o lado de fora da cabana com um recipiente e o encheu no poço que se encontrava cheio em decorrência da chuva. Voltou rápido para dentro e com um pano tentou amenizar a temperatura do Rei.

Ele delirava e chamava seus pais, que haviam morrido quando tinha 16, pedia para que eles ficassem, pois não conseguiria cuidar do reino e do irmão sozinho. A garota começou a pensar em como ele teve que assumir responsabilidades tão jovem, ele com certeza deve ter ficado com medo por ter um reino pra cuidar e um irmão pra criar. Ela tentava amenizar a dor dele falando que ele havia feito um bom trabalho, que era um bom rei e um bom irmão. Mesmo assim a febre não cedia e os delírios aumentavam. Dado certo momento Itachi abriu seus olhos e chamou pela moça ao seu lado.

Ino: Itachi! – se animou – Itachi você está melhor? – mas logo percebeu que embora estivesse acordado ainda estava delirante.

Itachi: Um anjo – '' do que ele está falando?'' – Você é meu anjo? – passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

Ino: Ah ele não sabe o que está dizendo.

Itachi: Meu anjo Ino – ''Ele sabe que sou eu!'' – Você é tão linda, acho que por isso que eu me apaixonei por você – ela ficou atônita com o que ouviu. Mas nem teve tempo de questionar pois ele puxou ela para si e a beijou, e dessa vez foi bem mais que um selinho, mesmo fora de si ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Puxou a garota cada vez mais fazendo a deitar parte do seu corpo sobre o dele. Mas logo eles se afastaram e ele voltou a fechar os olhos.

Ino: Não! Não dorme, por favor! Você tem que ficar acordado! – ela estava confusa e ainda mais desesperada.

De repente se lembrou de uma vez que uma das criadas do palácio ficara febril assim, lembrou-se que a jogaram numa tina com água fria e ela voltou a si, com um resfriado, mas ela ficou bem. Juntando todas as suas forças ela ergueu o rapaz da cama. Por sorte ele ainda estava meio consciente e se deixou guiar por ela.

Ino: Vamos Itachi, só mais um pouco.

Quando chegaram a porta da cabana ela tirou a capa dele que não podia molhar, e o levou até a ponta da cabana por onde estava caindo uma grande quantidade de água. Colocou-o ali. Não demorou para o rapaz voltar a si, mais ou menos, ele cambaleou e sentou no chão fora do jato de água.

Ino: Itachi você está bem?

Itachi: Ino – estava zonzo – eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Ino: - verificou que a temperatura dele havia abaixado – Tudo bem Itachi – sorriu –agora está tudo bem. Vem eu te ajudo a entrar.

Eles caminharam juntos até a cama. Ino o colocou a capa de volta nele e se sentou ao seu lado. Queria garantir que ele ficaria bem, no entanto logo pegou no sono também.

O sol ainda não havia surgido no céu, mas faltava pouco. Seus olhos abriram e analisaram o local em que se encontrava. Sua cabeça latejava um pouco. Não se lembrava muito do que havia acontecido na noite passada, só sabia que não foi das melhores. Ele tentou se levantar mais foi inútil. Algo pesava sobre o seu peito. Se apoiando pelos cotovelos ele ergueu um pouco seu tronco e a visão que teve foi muito interessante. Sua bela acompanhante estava dormindo apoiando a cabeça no seu peito. Sua cabeleira loira se espalhava sobre ele e ela. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, muito provavelmente causada pelo alívio de vê-lo bem depois de tudo. Ele também não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao vê-la assim tão em paz e tão próxima. Ele se ergueu um pouco mais encostando as costas no estrado da cama trazendo consigo a loira ainda escorada nele. Passou a olhá-la intensamente por alguns instantes e acariciar seus cabelos. Ela possuía feições de criança enquanto dormia e aquilo fazia o rei ter vontade de tomá-la para si e cuidar dela para sempre. Algum tempo se passou e todas as caricias finalmente foram percebidas por Ino que abriu seus olhos lentamente. Ainda estava sonolenta e não se deu conta de onde, como e com quem estava. Mas logo se sentiu bem desperta quando seus cabelos foram alisados por um gesto suave. Sem sair do lugar a garota somente ergueu sua cabeça para ver o que estava havendo. Para sua surpresa seus olhos azuis se depararam com dois orbes negros. Ambos paralisaram. Num pulo Ino saiu dos braços do rapaz e foi parar do outro lado da cama. Eles estavam envergonhados. Mas Itachi não deixaria aquilo abalá-lo.

Itachi: Er.. é Ino, me desculpe se eu te acordei, eu queria levantar mas você estava em cima de mim e... – foi interrompido por uma Ino perplexa.

Ino: Em ci-cima d-de você... Ai, ai que vergonha! – se levantou envergonhadíssima – olha majestade me desculpe, não foi minha intenção, mas você estava com febre eu sentei ai do lado e acho que acabei dormindo. Eu juro que eu não tive a intenção. - voltou a sentar na cama e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Itachi viu tudo aquilo sem se pronunciar. Não queria que ela se sentisse culpada, ele só estava tentando se explicar e não julgá-la. Ele foi até ela e retirou as mãos dela do rosto fazendo-a encará-lo.

Itachi: Calma Ino, você não precisa se desculpar por nada - sorriu. Se alguém deve dizer algo aqui sou eu. Eu tenho que te agradecer, você me ajudou essa noite. Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim – levantou e fez uma pequena reverencia a frente dela.

Ino: Não precisa fazer isso – levantou-se também e fez o rei desfazer a reverência – eu ajudei porque era o meu dever. Afinal se você ficou doente a culpa foi minha.

Itachi: Isso é verdade, se não fosse tão teimosa e tivesse me ouvido eu não teria ficado doente – em um tom reprovador.

Ino: Ta bom! Eu já estou me sentindo culpada o suficiente por tudo – fingiu-se de brava.

Itachi: Bom eu acho melhor nós voltarmos né? Devem estar preocupados com a gente.

Ino: É verdade, vamos colocar nossas roupas e ir embora.

E assim fizeram.

O sol já estava brilhando quando duas garotas acordaram. Rapidamente a morena correu até a porta e começou a bater com força e gritar.

Tenten: Oiiiiii dá pra abrir essa porta! Nejiiiiiiiiiiiii, Sasukeeeeeeee... – se virou para a amiga – eles estão perdidos quando abrirem a porta! – furiosa.

Sakura: Relaxa Tenten, logo eles abrem - disse calmamente enquanto terminava de arrumar o vestido – pode fechar aqui pra mim?

Tenten: - fechando o vestido – Como pode estar tão calma?

Sakura: Desesperar-me não vai trazer a Ino aqui vai? – barulho na porta - Olha eles aí.

A porta se abriu e de lá surgiram os dois príncipes alegres e sorrindo, mas isso não durou muito tempo. PLAFT, PLAFT. Um rápido movimento de mãos e os dois garotos estavam com a face vermelha.

Neji: Tenten! Por que fez isso? – com a mão no rosto.

Tenten: Isso foi por ter me trancado aqui!

Sasuke: E o que eu fiz?

Tenten: Ajudou! Agora saiam da frente que eu quero ir atrás da Ino e do Itachi – passou rapidamente pelos dois.

Sasuke: Ela estava de camisola?

Sakura: ''Acho que ela nem percebeu ¬¬'' É melhor irmos atrás dela.

E todos seguiram- na. Ela passava apressada por todos, mal cumprimentou os Reis. Estava com tanta pressa que até esqueceu que estava apenas com a roupa de dormir. Quando ela cruzou a porta seguiu em direção aos estábulos. No entanto ao passar pelo primeiro portão do castelo estagnou ao notar dois pontos distantes vindo em sua direção.

Sim eram eles. Cavalgavam lentamente e pararam ao lado da morena.

Ino: Oi Tenten – feliz por estar em casa.

Tenten: Oi? É só isso que você tem pra me dizer? Você sabe como eu fiquei preocupada com você! – brava – eu já estava indo atrás dos dois.

Itachi: De camisola?

Tenten: -olhando pra própria roupa e se escondendo atrás da amiga – isso é pra vocês verem como eu estava preocupada.

Sakura: Oiiiiiii – gritou indo até eles - Que bom que estão bem, ficamos preocupados.

Neji: É principalmente essa louca aqui – colocou sua capa sobre ela – nós tivemos que trancá-la no quarto da Sakura para ela não ir atrás de vocês.

Ino: Sério Tenten? – ela confirmou – Ah amiga, desculpa ter te preocupado – abraçou ela.

Sakura: Eu também fiquei preocupada – fazendo-se de emburrada.

Ino: Vem aqui também – as três se abraçaram.

Itachi: Sabe eu tive uma noite péssima, eu também mereço um abraço – sorrindo malicioso.

Sakura e Tente foram abraçar o Rei.

Sasuke: Ta bom, ta bom, já chega – puxou a Sakura segurando –a pela cintura.

Itachi: Nós perdemos alguma coisa?

Neji: Ihhhhhhhh, nem te conto. Vocês perderam uma cena no corredor – o casal corou.

Tenten: É mais depois a gente conta. Vocês dois tratem de desgrudar que o Sai está por aí. E vocês, é melhor ir tomar banho e se trocar porque a roupa de vocês está úmida.

Todos seguiram de volta ao castelo. Neji e Tente na frente, seguidos por Sakura e Sasuke e por último Ino e Itachi. Antes de entrarem no castelo Ino chamou o rei, algo estava incomodando-a

Ino: Itachi – hesitou.

Itachi: O que foi Ino? – sorriu pra encorajá-la.

Ino: Ontem... você lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu enquanto estava com febre?

Itachi: Não, eu só me lembro de você me ajudando a deitar na cama depois daquele banho de água fria. Por que? Eu fiz algo enquanto estava com febre?

Ino: Er... é que você falou... falou dos seus pais é isso, você falou alguma coisa dos seus pais, o que houve com eles mesmo?. ''Ele não se lembra de dizer que gostava de mim, deve ter sido pela febre''.

Itachi: Ah, eu falei deles – triste – eu não me lembro...

Ino: Tudo bem – forçou um sorriso – não precisa dizer nada eu só fiquei pensando... sabe se quiser falar eu vou estar aqui tudo bem!

Itachi: Obrigada – sorriu – vamos?

Ino: - sorriu de volta – Sim!

E assim seguiram juntos de volta ao palácio.

Enquanto isso (no lustre do castelo =b... eu não resisti) Sai pegava seu cavalo no estábulo. Havia ignorado totalmente a chegada de Ino e Itachi, tinha coisas a resolver. Cavalgou pela trilha em direção a cidade, no entanto em certo momento ele entrou em uma trilha escondida na floresta. Seguiu por alguns minutos e logo chegou ao seu destino.

?: Olá majestade. Estávamos esperando sua chegada – sorriu maldoso.

* * *

_Er...Oláá?_

_Eu sei,eu sei,demorei para poster,néé_

_Mas eu tenho motivos U.U,final de ano,provas,trabalhos,mais provas e trabalhos,professores pegando no seu pé...E tbm era o meu ÚLTIMO ANO NA MINHA ESCOLA ,estou desolada por causa disso,é horrível deixar as pessoas que sempre estiveram do seu lado seguirem seus caminhos e saber que talvez vc nunca mais volte a vê-los ,mas enfim,não vou ficar enchendo vc´s com as minhas tristezas._

_Hum...Eu queria agradeçer a todos vc´s que estão lendo,favoritando,deixando reviews...Vc´s não sabem como me deixam felizas *-*,queria pedir desculpas a quem deixa review e não tem conta aqui no F.F Net,por não ter respondido,é que eu achava que dava para responder por e-mail,e sempre respondia,eu sei,sou uma burra po pensar isso . Mas enfim,saibam que eu estou lendo a todos,OK_

_Dai-cham:Sim,eu sou má o suficiente para comprar escondido os meus livros,na verdade,se eu fosse falar para o meu pai,ele não ia deixar eu comprá-los U.U_

_Alice C Uchiha:Aqui está a resposta da Sakura,espero que vc goste ^^_

_Misha:Continuei,aqui está o cap.,espero que esteja do seu agrado ^^_

_Aviso:Pode ser que demore para eu postar o próximo cap.,é que a minha mãe está reformando a minha casa e ela vai tirar a minha net ,então desculpas antecipadas_

_Kissuss de Cereja_

_By:Feer Uchiha_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_12º – Verdadeiras intenções._

?: Olá majestade. Estávamos esperando sua chegada – sorriu maldoso.

Sai: Olá Kabuto, como está?

Kabuto: Muito bem, já trouxemos todo o acampamento pra cá Majestade. Assim como ordenou.

Sai: Ótimo, aquele comandantezinho idiota já estava desconfiando das minhas intenções de mantê-los aqui por perto.

Kabuto: Eu duvido muito que ele tenha desconfiado das suas intenções, do contrário não teria deixado o palácio não é?

Sai: Ele só estava desconfiado, quando percebeu que vocês haviam ''ido'', ele se tranqüilizou.

Kabuto: Bom, nós já preparamos tudo. Com a mudança de local tivemos que refazer o plano de ataque.

Sai: Mas Ametriz vai mesmo cumprir com o trato?

Kabuto: Vai sim, enquanto estivermos com sua mãezinha sob custódia, nada vai acontecer. Vai mesmo libertá-la depois de isso acabar?

Sai: Vou sim! Ametriz é um reino tão insignificante que eu não importo de deixá-los seguir com suas vidinhas em paz. Além do mais minha mãe ainda é a única herdeira de lá, meu avô jamais colocaria a vida dela em risco.

Kabuto: Às vezes eu me surpreendo até onde o senhor pode chegar pra ter o que quer, sequestrar a própria mãe é golpe baixo. – sorriu.

Sai: Ah meu caro amigo, você ainda tem muito que aprender. O sequestro da minha querida mãezinha é a peça chave do meu plano. Com ela em minha custódia aquele velho maldito vai atacar Solaris no meu casamento como eu pedi.

Kabuto: Majestade ainda não me explicou o real sentido de tudo isso. Sabe muito bem que Solaris vai destruir o exercito de Ametriz muito rápido. Então qual é o plano mesmo.

Sai: Ah, é tão simples que eu até eu me surpreendo. Meu plano é me casar com a Sakura. Depois do casamento Meu avô vai atacar Solaris como eu pedi ao menos é claro que ele nunca mais queira ver minha mãe. Com certeza o exército vai ser derrotado rapidamente, mas com toda a confusão eu vou poder por meu real plano em prática. Assassinar os reis de Solaris e me tornar seu soberano.

Kabuto: Mas senhor, como marido da única herdeira o trono não passaria pro senhor de qualquer forma?

Sai: É claro, mas isso demoraria anos. O rei ainda vai viver muito, ele até me lembra meu avô materno. Aquele velho tolo nunca largou do trono porque tinha medo que eu me tornasse rei de lá. Sabe ele sempre gostou do meu pai e sempre sonhou que ele lhe desse outro neto. È claro que quando eu entreguei o comboio do meu velho pai para aqueles ladrões eu acabei com a alegria dele. Aí mesmo que ele se desesperou. Foi quando eu descobri que ele queria levar minha mãe pra Ametriz, pra que ela pudesse se casar de novo e lhe dar um herdeiro rei. E novamente eu estraguei tudo prendendo minha mãe, acho que você não conhece minha mãe né? Ela é muito jovem, ela me teve com 17, é uma mulher jovem e bonita ainda. Bom, mas acho que você percebeu que eu não estou brincando. Eu disse ao meu pai um dia que me tornaria o maior rei de que já se ouviu falar e por isso eu passei tanto tempo da minha juventude conquistando reinos e vilarejos e esse sonho chega cada vez mais perto de se realizar, depois de conquistar Solaris ninguém mais vai me deter. – sorriu maldosamente.

Kabuto: E eu estarei ao seu lado majestade – fez uma reverencia.

Sai: Eu sei meu amigo – bateu nas suas costas – não poderia desejar aliado melhor que você. E saiba que eu sei recompensar aqueles que me ajudam. Tem algo que queira Kabuto?

Kabuto: Uma boa casa e dinheiro já seriam de bom grado.

Sai: Ora essa, não pense pequeno! Far-te-ei meu conselheiro de guerra. Terá mordomias, dinheiro e mulheres. A propósito, tem alguma que lhe agrade? Sei que tem rondado o castelo e a cidade pra reconhecimento. Achou alguém que te agrade?

Kabuto: As amigas da princesa são realmente muito bonitas!

Sai: - sorriu maliciosamente – Sim, vejo que tem bom gosto e ainda é esperto escolhendo as duas!

Kabuto: Eu me contentaria apenas com a morena.

Sai: Pois vai se contentar apenas com a loira.

Kabuto: Majestade?

Sai: Aquela morena e eu temos coisas pra acertar. Quando eu dominar Solaris ela ganhará um belo quarto onde passará o resto da vida me servindo – disse maldosamente – mas se eu me cansar dela quem sabe eu não lhe dou.

Kabuto: Acho que o senhor deveria ter mais cuidado, eu a vi e digo que ela é bem feroz!

Sai: Pois se posso domar cavalos selvagens, posso controlar aquela garota.

Kabuto: Se o senhor está dizendo – com um tom 'melhor não contrariar'.

Sai: Bom, mas eu já me demorei de mais aqui e o rei ainda queria falar comigo! Vou voltar antes que dêem pela minha falta. Eu volto o mais breve possível.

Kabuto: Sim majestade. Até breve. – vendo-o partir.

No castelo havia uma grande confusão. Mais convidados haviam chegado e não havia mais quartos desocupados. A rainha Keiko estava entrando em colapso.

Keiko: Aí meu Deus! O que eu vou fazer, não posso mandá-los embora , seria falta de educação – andava de um lado para o outro falando sozinha.

Ino: Majestade o que houve?

Mas ela não ouviu. Os outros também estavam com ela e estavam curiosos.

Sakura: Mamãe o que aconteceu? – parando na sua frente.

Keiko: Aí minha filha aconteceu uma tragédia!

Tenten: Que tragédia majestade? – preocupada.

Keiko: Temos convidados de mais e quartos de menos. E eu não posso mandar ninguém embora, no entanto não posso acomodá-los aqui. Seu pai está enrolando eles mostrando o castelo mais logo eles vão querer se acomodar e não tenho onde fazê-lo. – voltou a andar de um lado pro outro.

Tenten: Bem que eu disse que isso estava ficando cheio ¬¬

Ino: É, mas a culpa é sua também! Eu disse pra não ficar convidando os outros por sua conta!

Tenten: Ino isso não é hora pra me dar sermão!

Sasuke: É isso mesmo. Não é hora pra ficar dizendo de quem é a culpa. Temos que ajudar a Rainha.

Neji: Tem razão! Majestade – ela virou-se para ele – quantos quartos faltam?

Keiko: Preciso de três quartos!

Itachi Ok, Sasuke você vai se mudar pro meu quarto. Assim já arrumamos um quarto.

Sasuke: Certo!

Keiko: Não está nada certo! – todos a olharam - eu não posso permitir que se amontoem num quarto, também são nossos convidados.

Sasuke: Mas majestade, viemos aqui sem avisar antes. E por nossa causa a senhora tem menos dois quartos disponíveis! Deixe-nos liberar ao menos um, por favor.

Keiko: Arg, tudo bem! Eu vou pedir para que levem suas coisas para o quarto do Itachi e vou providenciar outra cama pra você também

Ino: Eu a Tenten podemos ir dormir com a Sakura né?

Tenten: É verdade, já fizemos isso tantas vezes por brincadeira que não vai custar nada fazer isso agora – sorriu.

Sakura: Pronto, tudo resolvido! – animada.

Keiko: Nem tudo! O que eu vou fazer pra manter eles aqui em baixo enquanto eu providencio a mudança dos quartos? Eu não posso dizer que não tinha espaço, e isso vai levar um bom tempo. Precisarei de pelo menos até a noite!

Neji: A gente tem que arrumar algo pra distraí-los!

Tenten: Ahhh, tive uma ideia – exaltou-se animada. Que tal se fizéssemos um baile?

Ino: Um baile? Como vamos arrumar um baile tão rápido?

Sakura: É uma ótima idéia! Pelo o que eu vi são todos bem jovens não é?

Keiko: Sim, os reinos mandaram os príncipes e princesas pra representá-los, são todos bem jovens.

Sakura: Então eu digo pra eles que os quartos estão arrumados, mas que vai ter uma comemoração, um baile, e levo as garotas pro meu quarto e os garotos vão pro quarto do Neji. Lá a gente diz que pra gente se arrumar todo mundo junto, sabe fazer baderna, coisa de jovens. Daí quando ficarmos prontos descemos e curtimos. Daí vocês vão ter tempo o suficiente pra arrumar o palácio.

Keiko: Eu não sei se vou conseguir organizar um baile com tanto pra fazer filha!

Tenten: Relaxa, a gente organiza – confiante.

Keiko: Tem certeza? – desacreditando que eles conseguissem fazer algo.

Sakura: Temos sim mãe – ficou ao lado da Tenten sorrindo, ambas queriam muito uma festa.

Assim que a rainha saiu Tenten e Sakura notaram que estavam sendo fuziladas por olhares.

Sakura: O que aconteceu?

Neji: Aconteceu que vocês duas meteram a gente numa enrascada!

Tenten: Que enrascada?

Itachi: Acham mesmo que a gente vai conseguir montar um baile até de tarde?

Sakura: Se pararem de desconfiar e começarem a trabalhar acho que podemos sim! – com um tom reprovador.

Ino: E por onde a gente começa?

Tenten: O lugar, onde podemos montar as coisas?

Sakura: Tem que ser num lugar bonito!

Sasuke: Que tal no pátio da fonte?

Sakura: Perfeito, se arrumarmos alguns candelabros lá vai ficar iluminado, além do mais tem a lua que vai estar cheia.

Neji: Lugar resolvido, agora e a comida?

Ino: Vamos pedir para fazerem coisas simples e rápidas! E como bebidas vamos servir sucos e vinhos.

Itachi: Estão esquecendo o essencial!

Todos: O que?

Itachi: A música! Onde já se viu baile sem musica?

Sakura: É mesmo, e o pior é que os músicos moram na cidade, não vai dar tempo de irmos chamá-los.

Tenten: Não se preocupem! Eu cuido disso – sorriu.

Todos: Cuida? – desconfiando.

Tenten: É eu cuido sim, podem confiar! Sakura você e o Sasuke vão cuidar do pátio e das velas. Ino você vai com o Itachi e arruma a comida. Eu vou cuidar da música.

Sasuke: Só uma pergunta... Quem morreu e te deixou no comando – debochou.

Tenten: Acontece que só eu posso arrumar a música então essa tarefa é minha. Se vocês quiserem trocar as suas entre si por mim não tem problema. Mas já vou a visando que a Sakura não entende de cozinha e a Ino sim! Assim como o Itachi entende de vinho. E já vocês casalzinho devem saber ao menos colocar umas velas e criar um ambiente legal né?

Sakura: Ela insinuou que a gente não tem talento nenhum?

Sasuke: É acho que sim ¬¬.

Depois desse comentário todos seguiram para fazer suas tarefas. Quer dizer todos menos Neji que ficou parado com Tenten.

Tenten: E você porque não foi?

Neji: Não me mandou fazer nada – displicente.

Tenten: É mesmo – bateu na cabeça- então vem comigo – puxou o garoto pela mão.

Os preparativos estavam saindo de acordo com o planejado. Na cozinha Ino e Itachi já haviam avisado sobre o baile e as cozinheiras faziam pães e assavam perus (O que se comia em festas nessa época?). Além de providenciarem frutas. Como Tenten havia dito o rei conhecia muito sobre vinhos (lembre que antigamente todo mundo bebia não importando a idade. Se bem que hoje também ^^... a propósito se beber não dirija e se dirigir não beba =p). Ino estava encantada com ele. A cada vinho que experimentava ele dava um pouco a ela mostrando as diferenças de cada um (Certeza que ele queria embebedar ela XD)

Ino: - provando um pouco de vinho – Hummm, esse é mais forte que aquele né? – apontando para a garrafa que experimentou antes.

Itachi: Isso mesmo – sorriu – você pegou o jeito. Agora como nesse baile só vai ter um monte de príncipes solteiros e muitas de damas livres eu aconselho um mais suave! Não queremos eles dando vexames, queremos?

Ino: Até que seria engraçado – piscou. Essa atitude surpreendeu Itachi, quando a conheceu não imaginou ela tomando uma atitude como esta. Realmente estava mais descontraída, não parecia mais a garota reservada e certinha. Talvez, ele pensou, aquela fosse a verdadeira Ino. A que vive aprisionada atrás de regras e tradições que impuseram a ela. Ele não soube explicar se era isso mesmo, mas estava adorando aquela nova face da loira. Não que não gostasse da outra, como já havia percebido estava apaixonado por aquela menina difícil e essa nova atitude simplesmente o fez pensar que ela não era assim tão inalcançável.

Inalcançável... Essa era a palavra com que Ino definia o rei. Alguém que ela jamais alcançaria. Afinal ele era um rei! E ela uma simples camponesa que teve a sorte de ter uma amiga princesa. Pensava que se não fosse por ser amiga de Sakura jamais teria sequer conhecido ele. Então que chances teria de passar a vida em sua companhia? As palavras dele ainda se remexiam em sua cabeça, no fundo ela temia que aquilo não passasse de um sonho... um sonho momentâneo que se acabou. Como queria que fosse verdade e que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela. Mas não. Isso era impossível. Além de Rei Ino sabia que ele era um grande conquistador. E ela não se considerava mais do que 'Mais Uma' na vida de um homem tão lindo e cobiçado. Pensava em quantas mulheres já estiveram em seu lugar, tendo os mesmos pensamentos, sofrendo pelo mesmo homem. Mas mesmo assim sabia que assim como as outras provavelmente jamais o esqueceria, era certo que logo ele iria embora e levaria consigo parte do seu coração. E por incrível que pareça ela não se importava, pela primeira vez estava amando e pela primeira vez pôde se colocar no lugar de Sakura e isso deu muita força pra que pudesse se empenhar a ajudá-la. Talvez o amor fosse doloroso quando não correspondido, mas como a amiga havia dito uma vez (no primeiro capítulo ^^) 'É melhor amar e perder do que jamais ter amado''. E era assim que sentia. Era melhor se apaixonar pelo Itachi e sofrer quando ele fosse, do que jamais ter experimentado essa sensação tão maravilhosa.

Ambos divagaram por alguns instantes, quando voltaram a si perceberam que estavam se encarando. Olharam um nos olhos do outro buscando respostas, ma acabaram se perdendo mais ainda nos seus sentimentos. Teriam ficado ali durante horas apenas se olhando se uma das cozinheiras não houvesse derrubado uma grande forma de cobre, o que fez com que eles se assustassem e voltassem a si.

Ino: Er – corada – eu vou ver como as coisas estão indo lá – foi pra cozinha.

Itachi: Ta! – disse pra si, pois a loira já havia ido.

Do lado de fora do palácio, mais precisamente no campo de treinamentos. A jovem Mitsashi caminhava apressadamente procurando um velho amigo. Ela ainda arrastava o príncipe Hyuuga pela mão, mas ele não estava se importando muito com isso, estava era curioso pra saber onde estavam indo. Logo ele viu ao longe um dos soldados, e ao notar o caminho que a morena traçava estava certo de que ela ia até ele. Dito e feito, Tenten parou a frente do soldado.

Tenten: Oi Shino – sorriu.

Shino: Olá senhorita Tenten, Príncipe Hyuuga! Como estão? – disse extremamente sério, e ainda fez uma pequena reverência.

Tenten: Muito bem obrigada – disse cortando Neji – Poderia me dizer onde o Kiba está?

Shino: Ele saiu do palácio de manhã, foi cumprir alguma tarefa a mando do Rei – no mesmo tom – Mas creio que já deve estar retornando.

Ouvem-se sinos (Se lembrem que os sinos tocam para avisar quando alguém chega).

Shino: Não disse? Deve ser ele. Com licença – e foi indo embora.

Tenten: Tchau! Vamos Neji, vamos falar com ele! – tentou seguir, mas foi detida pelo garoto.

Neji: Será que você podia me explicar por que estamos indo atrás dele? Porque sinceramente eu não quero ficar sendo arrastado pra cima e pra baixo por você sem saber o que quer! – aborrecido.

Tenten: Ai não precisa fazer drama! – descontraída – acontece que o Kiba e outros soldados sabem tocar muito bem. Eu quero pedir pra que eles fiquem responsáveis pela música. Agora que vossa alteza já foi esclarecido do plano poderia fazer a gentileza de me acompanhar nessa tarefa? – debochou.

Neji: Não sei como eu ainda aguento suas brincadeiras! – revirou os olhos – Vamos então! – ela só sorriu e voltou a caminhar na direção do estábulo.

Não tardaram a achar o Tenente Kiba já que ele estava seguido na direção em que eles vinham.

Kiba: Tenten! – disse sorrindo quando avistou a garota – Há quanto tempo.

Tenten: Oi Kiba! – foi abraçar o rapaz. Neji franziu o cenho aborrecido.

Kiba: Depois que do nosso último duelo (lembram do capítulo quando a Tenten fala dele? Então ela duelou com ele um dia antes do Sasuke chegar!) você nunca mais veio me visitar – se fazendo de triste (detalhe: eles ainda estavam abraçados, o Kiba com as mãos na cintura dela e ela com os braços apoiados no ombro dele.E é claro o Neji já estava furioso XD)

Tente: Ah... é que eu estive ocupada com umas coisas do casamento '' como por exemplo fazer com que ele não aconteça'' daí eu não tive tempo – sorriu ternamente.

Kiba: Pois devia tirar um tempo pra visitar os amigos – aperta o abraço fazendo os braços da Tenten deslizarem do ombro e seus rostos colidiram. Aquela situação só não virou um beijo porque a Tenten era mais baixa. Mesmo assim aquela situação foi demais pro Príncipe. Ele sentiu seu sangue ferver. Mas manteve a compostura!

Neji: Caham Caham (isso foi a tentativa de fazer alguém pigarrear ¬¬')

Os dois se soltaram e viraram. Kiba estava normal, mas Tenten estava mais vermelha que a cor vermelha ( se é que é possível isso né?). '' Nossa eu esqueci totalmente dele... Ele parece com raiva... Será que é ciúme? Não por que ELE teria ciúme de mim ó.ò. Ele deve estar bravo por eu ter esquecido ele ^^''

Tenten: Err, Kiba você conhece o Príncipe Neji de Maresias! – sorriu sem graça.

Kiba: Eu já havia visto ele no dia do seu duelo (duelo dela com ele). Alteza – reverenciou

Neji: Olá! – frio igual à neve!

Tenten: Bem – ignorando a frieza do companheiro – Kiba eu queria te fazer um pedido – sorriu

Neji: '' Ela realmente tem que sorrir pra ele toda hora?''

Kiba: O que eu você quiser! - sorriu mais que ela.

Neji: '' ¬¬''

Tente: Eu queria saber se você e o pessoal podiam tocar hoje no baile que estamos preparando.

Kiba: Eu posso sim. Mas só se você me fizer uma coisa – se aproximou dela passando sua mão novamente pela sua cintura, fazendo ela corar.

Neji: ''Essas mãos, elas iam ficar muito bem como um troféu''(qualquer semelhança com X-men é mera coincidência ^^) - Sério! Já era possível observar uma aura negra sendo emanada do Neji! (Ó.Ò que medo!)

Tenten: O que? – receosa.

Kiba: É o seguinte – cochichou algo pra ela – O que você me diz?

Tenten: Por mim tudo bem! Mas ela... Eu posso tentar, mas eu não garanto. Uma música talvez eu consiga!

Kiba: É melhor que nada! Então estamos combinados – sorriu – eu vou falar com o pessoal – beijou o rosto dela – Tchau – foi até Neji – Com licença alteza – e se foi.

Tenten o observou se afastar. Quando estava fora de vista ela virou-se para o Príncipe que a olhava de forma furiosa.

Tenten: O que foi? – estranhou.

Neji: Você tem muitos amigos aqui né? – irônico.

Tenten: Do que está falando?

Neji: Eu estou falando da sua boa relação com todos os caras daqui! Ainda não vi um cara que não chegasse pra te agarrar – elevou um pouco a voz.

Tente: - riu – Ora, ora, se eu não te conhecesse diria que está com ciúmes! – debochou fazendo Neji corar.

Neji: Não é ciúmes! – se defendeu – Eu só fico impressionado com a intimidade que os caras têm com você.

Tenten: Nossa falando assim eu fico parecendo uma qualquer que se deixa agarrar! – aborrecida

Neji: Eu não quis ofender, é só que... Ah você tem uma boa relação com todo mundo, leva tudo na amizade. Têm caras que podem se aproveitar. Vai me dizer que aquele Kiba não te fez uma proposta pra tocar hoje?

Tente: Ele fez sim! Pediu pra que eu dançasse uma música com ele.

Neji: Não disse! – vitorioso.

Tenten: É mais ele queria mesmo é que eu convencesse a Ino a acompanhar ele no Baile, já que pro seu governo ele é apaixonado por ela desde os 11 anos.

Neji: Bom... Er mas ele é muito esperto querendo as duas né?

Tenten: Não seja bobo ele é só meu amigo – sorriu descontraída – eu nunca teria algo com ele!

Neji: Ele não é o cara dos seus sonhos?

Tenten: Não, além do mais ele tem uma relação com meu pai que mais parece o Gai e o Lee, a única diferença é que eles não usam a mesma roupa! Casar-me com ele seria pior que morar com meu pai pra sempre!

Neji: Mas você aceitou?

Tenten: Aceitei?

Neji: Ele te pediu uma dança lembra?

Tenten: Ahhh, sim eu disse que dançaria uma música com ele.

Neji: Hummm – ela percebeu que ele ficou meio desapontado.

Tenten: Mas não se preocupe – ele olhou pra ela. Ela se aproximou dele – Eu vou ter muitas músicas pra dançar com você – deu um leve beijo no rosto dele – agora eu tenho que ir – correu em direção ao castelo muito corada – ''O que foi que fiz?''.

Neji: - sorrindo de lado – TENTEN – gritou, ela se virou – Até a noite – ela sorriu em resposta – ''esse baile será bem interessante'' – caminhou calmamente até o palácio.

No pátio do castelo dois jovens estavam arrumando o local. Ou melhor, eles deveriam estar arrumando, pois na verdade estavam se agarrando num canto (¬¬'). As mãos de Sasuke se perdiam no contorna da cintura da rosada, enquanto essa mantinha suas mãos na nuca dele puxando-o pra aprofundar o beijo. Eles mal respiravam, separavam-se poucas vezes e eram nesses momentos em que ao invés de ar eles buscam o contato visual. Cada um buscava sua paz no outro.

Sasuke: Eu não sei como vivi até hoje sem você – passou a mão pelo rosto dela numa leve carícia.

Sakura: Pois eu descobri que não vivia, não até te encontrar. Parece que meu coração só começou a bater no momento em que eu te conheci – sorriu e beijou de leve os lábios do seu amor.

Sasuke sentiu vontade de lhe perguntar o porquê dela ainda estar com o Sai então. Mas achou que aquilo só estragaria o momento. Ele a agarrou com mais força e a beijou profundamente. Queria esquecer os pensamentos ruins e se concentrar somente na sua amada. Mas infelizmente estava entardecendo e eles tinham trabalho a fazer.

Sakura – se soltando dele – Sasuke, precisamos arrumar isso aqui!

Sasuke: Ah – cara de cão sem dono (eu adoto! Que o meu amado Neji não escute essa XD) – Fica aqui só mais um pouco – abraçou ela pelas costas.

Sakura: Não – tentando se soltar – Daqui a pouco a Tenten aparece e vai dar o maior piti se a gente não tiver terminado. Além do mais alguém pode ver a gente.

Sasuke: - a abraça mais forte – Ah ninguém vai ver nada.

Nesse instante uma figura aparece.

Sai: O que está acontecendo aqui?


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- açao ou reaçao do personagem -

* * *

_13º - Quase tudo pronto._

Sai: O que está acontecendo aqui? - o sangue de Sasuke e Sakura estava gelado - Porque estão arrumando o pátio? – eles se soltaram lentamente.

Aparentemente Sai os viu pelas costas não percebendo que estavam agarrados (agradeçam a mim!.)

Sakura: Sa-Sai – saiu de trás do Sasuke tão rápido que Sai nem percebeu – O que faz aqui?

Sai: Eu moro aqui Sakura ¬¬!Pelo menos até o casamento. E o que vocês fazem aqui?

Sasuke: Estamos arrumando o pátio pra um baile a noite – disse normalmente voltando a arrumar o pátio.

Sai: Baile? De que?

Sakura: É um baile pra distrair o pessoal que está hospedado no palácio. Chegou um monte de gente nova ^^

Sai: Que seja, mas você não devia estar arrumando. Pra que existem os empregados?

Sakura: Eles estão ocupados acomodando todo mundo ¬¬ - disse grosseira - ''seja simpática Sakura''- se repreendeu – errr, mas você devia estar feliz porque vai passar a noite inteira dançando comigo – T.T

Sai: Ah Minha Sakura, eu sei que você queria estar comigo essa noite, mas eu tenho que te desanimar.

Sakura: Por quê? – Inner: Porque eu vou embora e não vou voltar nunca mais *.*

Sai: Eu estou indo pra cidade e só volto amanhã, mas eu deixo você se divertir na minha falta. Só pra você perceber que eu não sou tão mal quanto as pessoas falam – sorriu superior.

Sakura: Ah Sai que pena. ''Vivaaaaaa eu vou poder passar a noite inteira com o Sasuke, isso só pode ser um sonho''. Mas já que você tem que ir... e obrigada por me deixar participar – sorriu – ''como se eu não fosse se ele mandasse!''

Sai: Bem divirta-se, eu vou indo! – beijou o rosto dela. Sasuke fechou a cara – Até amanhã!

Sakura: Até! – acenando.

Quando Sai saiu de vista ela não pôde conter seu sorriso.

Sakura: Ah Sasuke! – o abraçou – dá pra acreditar na nossa sorte? Vamos poder ficar juntos esta noite – beijou-o.

Sasuke: Eu também estou muito feliz, mas acho melhor a gente não dar na vista – se soltou dela.

Sakura: Eu entendo – desanimada. Virou-se para voltar a fazer suas tarefas.

Sasuke: - pegou o pulso dela e a trouxe pra perto – Mas nós podemos nos encontrar mais tarde durante o baile – beijou seu rosto – Aposto que ninguém vai notar.

Ela sorriu fazendo-o sorrir também. Ambos voltaram ao trabalho.

A tarde chegou depressa. O grupo de nobres que havia chegado ao castelo estava de volta depois de passar muito tempo conhecendo as terras do reino.

Como haviam dito à rainha tudo já estava pronto. Eles esperavam os convidados nas escadarias. Quando eles chegaram Sakura fez questão de se pronunciar.

Sakura: Olá a todos vocês!

Todos: Olá Princesa!

Sakura: Bom eu estou aqui porque nós - apontou para os outros – preparamos algo especial para recepcioná-los. Vamos ter um baile essa noite! – todos começaram a cochichar – Bem por isso eu quero que as garotas me sigam, vamos nos arrumar no meu quarto e os garotos peço que sigam o Príncipe Neji até o quarto dele para se arrumarem também.

Príncipe na multidão: Mas por que não podemos nos arrumar no nosso quarto?

Sakura: Porque... porque – virou-se para os amigos – Porquê?

Tenten: - tomando a frente – Porque não queremos vocês perambulando pelo castelo antes da hora. Vai ser uma surpresa então se estiverem com o Neji e os outros tenho certeza que não vão sair antes da hora.

Todos: Ok.

Ino: Então vamos, meninas com a gente e meninos com o Neji.

Todos estavam indo em rumo aos quartos, mas no topo da escada quando deveriam se separar (os quartos das meninas ficavam para um lado e os de hóspedes do outro) Tenten sentiu seu braço ser puxado, o que a impediu de seguir. Ela estava de costas e não chegou a virar para ver quem era, pois logo descobriu pela voz.

Neji: Não se esqueça do que me disse – sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se – essa noite você será toda minha! – saiu andando, deixando a jovem de coques totalmente estupefata.

Mas logo ela voltou a si e correu para alcançar as outras. Quando entrou no quarto de Sakura viu que haviam pelo menos mais 8 meninas lá dentro. Ela andou entre todas procurando alguma conhecida, mas ninguém lhe parecia familiar até o momento. De repente ela se deteve, observou a sua frente uma garota alta e loira. Ela estava de costas, mas aquele modo de amarrar os cabelos em quatro marias-chiquinhas era inconfundível.

Tenten: Temari! – a garota se virou na direção da voz.

Temari: Tenten! – correu e abraçou ela – há quanto tempo!

Tenten: Um ano! Não te vejo desde que foi embora de Calixto.

Sabaku no Temari era a bela princesa do reino de Suna. Ela conheceu as garotas quando estava em Calixto estudando como elas. Quando seu pai adoeceu voltou para casa prometendo voltar em breve, no entanto seu pai acabou falecendo e ela nunca mais viu as garotas. Era muito ligada a Tenten, pois foi a primeira pessoa que conheceu naquele novo reino.

Tenten: Meninas olhem quem está aqui!

Ino, Sakura: Temari! – correram para abraçá-la.

Temari: Oi garotas.

Sakura: Nossa há quanto tempo! Porque não voltou para Calixto?

Temari: É uma longa história, depois que meu pai morreu as coisas ficaram meio ruins lá em Suna.

Ino: Espera! Seu pai morreu? Então você é a rainha? – confusa.

Temari: Meu pai morreu sim! Mas eu não me tornei rainha não. Antes de morrer meu pai expressou sua vontade deixando o reino para o meu irmão caçula Gaara. Hoje é ele quem manda lá em Suna.

Ino: Eu me lembro dele, quando ele te visitou uma vez lá em Calixto, ele é lindo.

Temari: Ah nem me diga, foi um deus nos acuda quando ele foi proclamado rei. As garotas já morria por ele antes, imagina depois da coroa! Mas pelo menos ele se aquietou e se casou.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten: Casou! – um pouco decepcionadas.

Temari: - rindo – Ahan, ele se casou com uma nobre de Suna. A Matsuri. Mas vamos parar de falar disso e vamos nos arrumar para esse baile.

Sakura: Vamos sim!

E lá foram se arrumar. O quarto estava uma zona só. Não era para menos tinham 11 meninas se arrumando num quarto, só podia dar bagunça né. Mas elas não se importavam era bom ter outras garotas para conversar e também para pedir opiniões sobre qual vestido e maquiagem ficavam melhores.

No quarto de Neji as coisas iam mais calmas. Os garotos eram bem mais organizados. Todos já sabiam o que vestir e o que fazer no cabelo. Estavam fazendo revezamento para utilizar o biombo (eles não queriam ficar sem roupa na frente dos outros ai, ai, esse garotos...).

Voltando ao outro quarto, a noite já havia se estalado. Estavam quase todas prontas. Só estavam terminando os retoques.

Ino: Ai vai ser tão bom esse baile, eu quero dançar até criar calo nos pés – disse rodopiando.

Tenten: Ah Ino falando em dançar o Kiba me pediu pra pedir a você que acompanhe ele esta noite.

Ino: Ai, ele ainda não desistiu de mim não? – Ino gostava de Kiba como um amigo, mas tinha medo de que ele se magoasse por ela não poder dar o que ele quer (eu estou falando de amor ta!) – acho que eu vou recusar, não quero dar falsas esperanças pra ele!

Tenten: Você é quem sabe, eu já fiz o pedido agora é com você.

Temari: Ino se não quiser ir com ele tem um monte de nobres lindos aqui – piscou.

Sakura: Olha a Temari, já estava analisando quem será seu alvo é? – brincou.

Temari: Nada disso, eu só disse que eu vi muitos caras bonitos perambulando. Caso vocês não tenham notado eu já tenho um acompanhante e pra minha vida toda – estendeu a mão mostrando a aliança de noivado.

Tenten: Como aconteceu?

Sakura: Quando aconteceu?

Ino: Com quem aconteceu?

Temari: - riu – Lembram- se do Nara Shikamaru?

Sakura: O filho do Conde de Konoha? – ela afirmou.

Tenten: Aquele que você chamava de preguiçoso? – ela afirmou rindo – Ele estava no barco que foi te buscar La em Calixto né?

Temari: Aham, eu e ele nos conhecemos desde pequenos. Quando ele soube que meu pai havia adoecido ele foi pra Suna e chegando lá se ofereceu pra me buscar.

Ino: Mas Temari eu me lembro dele, você quase matou ele quando ele te chamou de... – tentou lembrar - Ah! Problemática era isso.

Temari: Nossa eu odiava esse apelido, mas depois daquele dia tudo mudou – suspirando.

Ino: Não vai contar como foi não – ela olhou para as amigas que esperavam uma explicação.

Temari: Tudo bem foi assim.

- Flashback romântico Tema s2 Shika On -

Ela estava no barco olhando Calixto se distanciar, ao seu lado estava seu amigo de infância Nara Shikamaru, filho do Conde do Reino de Konoha. Estava triste por ter que deixar as amigas, mas seu pai havia adoecido e precisava dela. Ele estava ali, pois sabia que ela precisaria dele, não se viam há pelo menos três anos, no entanto nunca haviam deixado de se corresponder. E por mais que ela quisesse demonstrar que estava aborrecida com ele pela recepção ''problemática'' que ele fez estava muito contente de ter com quem contar naquele momento.

Shikamaru: Já não dá pra ver Calixto problemática, porque não vem olhar as nuvens comigo? – disse deitado numa esteira no chão da embarcação.

Temari: Em primeiro lugar ''problemática'' é a mãe! E em segundo lugar eu não quero fazer nada agora – saiu para sua cabine irritada.

Shikamaru ficou observando ela se distanciar, conhecia bem a loira e aquele estresse todo era só pra esconder que estava preocupada com o que aconteceria. Temari sempre se mostrou muito forte principalmente depois que perdeu a mãe. Ela assumiu o posto e cuidou dos seus irmãos. Ficou com receio de ir morar em Calixto e deixá-los, mas seu amigo Shika a convenceu que seria bom pra ela e ela foi. Agora não parava de pensar que talvez seu pai não estivesse doente se ela ainda morasse com ele.

A noite chegou, a viagem para Suna demoraria três dias, mas no dia seguinte já chegariam em terra e todo o resto do caminho seria feito de carruagem. As estrelas estavam particularmente belas aquela noite. Seria uma pena não aproveitar, ainda mais que a lua estava cheia e iluminava o mar. Ela saiu da cabine e se viu sozinha no convés. Seguiu até a proa, e ficou olhando pro céu.

Shikamaru: As estrelas não são tão divertidas quanto as nuvens ^^ - parou ao lado dela.

Temari: Ora Shikamaru achei que estaria praticando seu hobby favorito... dormir – falou irônica.

Shika: Acontece que eu perdi o sono.

Temari: Nossa o que faria o senhor preguiçoso perder o sono? – debochou.

Shika: Você - Shika continuava a olhar o céu.

Temari: - surpresa – Eu?

Shika: Sei que está preocupada com seu pai. Por mais que você tente negar eu te conheço muito bem – olhou pra ela e sorriu de lado.

Temari: Acontece que... - ela estava sem fala pela primeira vez - Eu não devia ter vindo, devia ter ficado lá cuidando dele e dos meus irmãos - olhou pro chão, uma lágrima fugiu dos seus olhos.

Shika: - ergueu o rosto dela e se aproximou analisando as lágrimas – Desde quando você chora problemática? – brincou

Temari: Ora essa – soltou-se nervosa e tentou ir embora. Mas ele a impediu abraçando-a – Shika... maru.

Shika: Eu sei que você está triste, mas a culpa não é sua. Se estivesse lá ou não seu pai ficaria doente do mesmo modo. E se quer saber, te ver assim só vai fazer ele se sentir pior – ela o abraçou com força escondendo o rosto no peito dele abafando seus soluços – Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre não sabe?

Temari: Eu sei – olhou pra ele – obrigada por vir aqui preguiçoso – riu enquanto enxugava o rosto.

Shika: To vendo que já voltou a ser a problemática de sempre – colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça descontraindo.

Temari: Sabe você tem razão, meu pai precisa de mim e eu não vou falhar com ele.

Shika: Eu sempre tenho razão será que você ainda não aprendeu isso?

Temari: Então você acerta uma coisinha de nada e já se acha o senhor da razão! A por favor né? Me diz uma outra coisa que eu não sei?

Shika: Huum! – chegou perto dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido – Eu sei que você sentiu muito a minha falta problemática.

Temari: - corada – Ah e como você pode ter certeza disso? – desafiou.

Shika: Porque eu senti a sua também – sorriu ao vê-la corada.

Temari: Shikamaru... eu... – desviava o olhar dele.

Shikamaru: Eu sei – voltou a abraçá-la e ela correspondeu – ter que ficar longe de você todo esse tempo só me fez perceber o quanto você me fazia falta.

Temari: Eu também Shika, eu pensava em você todos os dias, não via a hora de a correspondência chegar pra ler suas cartas. Elas me faziam tão bem.

Shika: Temari – se afastou e olhou ela nos olhos – eu não quero mais ficar longe de você.

Temari: E nós não vamos vai ficar longe, agora eu vou morar em Suna, pode me visitar sempre – sorriu.

Shika: Mas eu não quero só te visitar Temari! Eu quero poder ficar com você pra sempre - ela se surpreendeu – Temari eu Te amo, quer casar comigo?

Temari: O.O! Shika eu... eu não sei o que dizer... – tinha lágrimas no rosto.

Shika: Só diz que sim – ela pulou no pescoço dele e o beijou com ferocidade. Ambos caíram no chão tal foi o impacto. Depois de alguns minutos eles se separaram – acho que isso foi um sim né problemática? – sorriu.

Temari: Poxa, mas nem agora que sou sua noiva você pára de me chamar de problemática? – fingindo-se de aborrecida.

Shika: Mas você é problemática – se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou – é a MINHA problemática.

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo. Passaram o caminho inteiro até Suna sem se separarem. Ao chegar lá ele pediu a mão dela formalmente ao rei que ficou feliz com a união. Depois que o Rei morreu Shikamaru quis se aproximar mais da amada e se mudou para Suna. Seu casamento está marcado para dois meses depois do de Sakura e Sai.

-Flashback romântico Tema s2 Shika Off -

Temari: Então foi isso ^^. A propósito meu casamento será daqui a dois meses. Quero todas vocês lá!

Tenten: Temari que lindo!

Ino: É verdade, você tem muita sorte.

Sakura: E ele é lindo.

Temari: Eu não mereço nada menos que lindo né? – brincou.

E voltaram a se arrumar.

No quarto dos meninos todos estavam prontos. Estavam esperando a hora de descer. Shikamaru que era muito amigo de Sasuke já havia contado sua história com Temari – só que ele resumiu porque seria muito problemático falar tudo – agora eles estavam falando das garotas com quem iam dançar.

Shika: Como eu já disse vou passar a noite com a Tema – deitado na cama de Neji (pra variar ¬¬').

Sasuke: Acho que eu vou fazer companhia pra princesa já que o Sai não está aqui. – tentou parecer indiferente ao assunto, mas Neji e Itachi se seguraram pra não rir.

Itachi: Acho que vou chamar a Ino pra me fazer companhia.

Neji: ih Chegou tarde, o Tenente Kiba passou na sua frente!

Itachi: O Kiba?

Neji: É ele pediu pra Tenten dizer a Ino que ele queria que ela fizesse par com ele – Itachi se aborreceu.

Sasuke: Falando em Tenten, o que você disse pra ela no corredor mais cedo? – disse sorrindo de lado.

Neji: Nada de mais – num tom normal (ta vendo como é bom ser frio as vezes ^^).

Sasuke: Então por que ela ficou corada? – aí Neji gelou.

Neji: Bom é que... é que eu a chamei pra me fazer companhia essa noite foi isso.

Sasuke: Só isso? Olha eu conheço a Tenten e ela não fica vermelha a toa não, mas se você não quer me dizer o que aconteceu tudo bem. '' Depois eu pergunto pra ela''

De volta no quarto das meninas o papo era o mesmo.

Tenten: Bom a Temari vai passar a noite com o Shika, mas e vocês garotas?

Ino: Eu não sei... não queria passar a noite com o Kiba, ele é bonito e tal, mas acho que não daria certo. Sakura?

Sakura: Acho que eu vou ficar fazendo companhia pro Sasuke, sabe o Sai foi pra cidade e só volta amanhã. Então acho que vou ficar conversando com o Sasuke.

Tenten: Conversando... sei ¬¬.

Temari: Mas e você Tenten?

Tenten: Eu er – ficou sem graça – bom o Neji pediu pra eu fazer companhia pra ele – corou um pouco.

Ino: Tenten você está corada? O mundo vai acabar – debochou.

Sakura: vai mesmo, eu nunca pensei que veria minha amiga apaixonada – empolgada.

Tenten: APAIXONADA! O.O Você só pode estar louca. Eu não estou apaixonada!

Temari, Ino e Sakura: Aham ^^

Tenten: ¬¬'

Hora do baile, estava tudo preparado. Os soldados já estavam tocando. A comida já estava na mesa e a decoração estava perfeita. Agora só faltavam os convidados. As empregadas foram chamar os convidados.

Todos se encontraram na escadaria principal. Sakura e Sasuke deram os braços e desceram conversando. Logo atrás estava Temari e Shikamaru. Ino ia descer sozinha quando sentiu seu braço ser entrelaçado, nem precisou olhar quem era, pois já sabia. Ela e Itachi desceram em silêncio. Um a um os outros convidados foram descendo até que só restou um casal no topo da escada.

Neji: Você está linda Tenten – sorriu.

Tenten: Você também não está nada mal – brincou e sorriu de volta.

Neji: Vamos? – estendeu o braço pra ela.

Ela simplesmente aceitou o braço e desceu com ele. Estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo assustada. O que as amigas haviam dito estava se remexendo na cabeça dela. ''Eu não estou apaixonada, Eu não estou apaixonada''. Logo chegaram no pátio e ele a tirou pra dançar. Aquela seria uma noite para que os sentimentos viessem à tona.

* * *

OLÁÁ AMORES ^^

FELIZ NATAL E FELIZ ANO NOVO,Atrasado,mais vale,não,é?SUAHSUHASUHAU

Que esse ano seja INCRÍVEL para todos nós ^^

Eu sei que demorei a postar,e que vc´s devem estar com vontade de matar a Co-autora aqui,né,mas fazer o que,a culpa foi da minha mãe que resolveu mecher na minha casa e tirou a minha net U.U,mas eu tenho que admitir que e culpa foi minha também,eu bem que poderia ir na casa da minha Prima e postar lá,mas...a minha preguiça não deixou .,HSAUHASUHAUSHHA, Me Perdoem? ,SHAUHSAUHSUA,acho que hoje eu não estou muito bem U.U Mas como eu sou muito boazinha (com certeza ¬¬) eu postei DOIS caps. hoje ^^ espero que se divertam!

ESTAVA MORRENDO DE SAUDADES *-* E VC´S NÃO ME ABANDONARAM,NÃO,É?

Resposta do Review

**Alice C. Uchiha:** Eu também ADOREI a resposta da Sakura ^^,mas bem que eu tive vontade de matá-la e ficar no lugar dela O.O,USUHSAUSHAU. Sasuke com cíumes é KAWAII *-*.Itachi e Ino,bom,esses dois vai demorar um tempinho ainda,mas não é muito não U.U,que bom que vc ficou me esperando postar *-*,e sim,vc já viu que a Cascavel do Sai está aprontando

Kissuss

Até o próximo meus Chocolates ^^

_By: Feer Uchiha_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- açao ou reaçao do personagem -

* * *

_14º - Corações em Paz_

O baile seguia muito animado, Ino e Itachi conversavam banalidades. Sakura e Sasuke estavam num canto conversando, só conversando,havia muito gente ali, inclusive os pais dela, o que impossibilitavam eles de namorarem.

No centro do pátio quem se destacava era Neji e Tenten que dançavam muito bem. Eles conversavam sobre lutas, armas e essas coisas, mas algo incomodava o príncipe. Tenten não estava muito ligada na conversa, parecia estar em outro mundo, para tudo que ele perguntava ela dizia 'uhum', 'é', 'sim', 'não' e nada mais. Isso começou a irritar o Hyuuga.

Neji: Tenten está acontecendo algo? – parou de dançar.

Tenten: Hã? – saindo do transe.

Neji: Eu perguntei o que está havendo, você parece estar no mundo da lua.

Tenten: Ah, me desculpe, é que eu estava pensando em umas coisas que as garotas me disseram e acabei me distraindo.

Neji: Será que eu posso saber o que elas disseram que te deixou tão incomodada?

Ela gelou, não poderia dizer que suas amigas haviam acusado ela de estar apaixonada por ele. Mas afinal se aquilo não era verdade por que se incomodar tanto, então resolveu esquecer.

Tenten: Não é nada importante! – sorriu – agora vamos dançar sim?

Neji: Tudo bem o.Õ '' Por que eu tenho a impressão que ela está me escondendo algo?''

Ino estava muito feliz por estar na companhia de Itachi. Ele a fazia sentir- se bem apenas com a presença. Ele estava muito feliz por estar ali com ela, os pensamentos de mais cedo rondavam pela sua cabeça. Estava apaixonado e sabia disso, mas como demonstrar isso, ele não sabia. Era um Don Juan de primeira, mestre em conquistas, mas não sabia agir agora que foi conquistado. Precisava que ela percebesse que suas intenções eram sérias. Então pensou em algo pra fazer.

Itachi: Ino será que você gostaria de dançar comigo – estendeu a mão a ela sorrindo.

Ino: Eu adoraria! – sorriu e segurou a mão dele, estava muito feliz com o convite.

No entanto eles não chegaram ao centro do pátio. Antes foram interceptados por uma das princesas que ali estavam.

Konan: Rei Itachi? – ele se virou.

Itachi: Konan? Princesa Konan, certo?

Konan: É sou eu sim – foi abraçá-lo – Ah que educação a minha, Olá – se referiu a Ino.

Ino: Oi – observando Itachi.

Konan: Há quanto tempo! Nem acredito que estou te vendo novamente, você nunca mais voltou no meu reino. Eu senti sua falta – falou serenamente.

Itachi: Ah, sabe, são coisas da vida, eu ainda não tive oportunidade de voltar pra lá.

Ino observava a conversa calada. Pôde perceber rapidamente que o tom que aquela garota usava era um tom apaixonado. Já Itachi estava muito sem graça, provavelmente por nem pensar mais nela. Voltou a pensar que o rei não era pra ela, no fim com certeza acabaria como esta garota, apaixonada e esquecida. Resolveu que esse não era o fim que queria, já estava apaixonada é verdade, mas acabaria com esse amor e começaria agora.

Ino: Bom Majestade – ''Desde quando ela voltou a me chamar de Majestade?'' ele pensou – Já que está em tão bela companhia, creio que vou deixá-los para conversar melhor.

Itachi: Mas você não queria dançar?

Ino: Eu recebi um convite do Tenente Kiba, e já que está acompanhado creio que o melhor é ir dançar com ele. Com licença. – saiu sem olhar pra trás.

Seguiu rapidamente até a banda e acenou para Kiba, que ficou realmente feliz em vê-la.

Kiba: Senhorita Ino, que bom que aceitou meu convite – muito feliz.

Ino: Foi um prazer! – com um sorriso fraco.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam meio tristes por não poderem dançar. Na verdade até podiam, mas tinham medo de chamar a atenção. Então só conversavam.

Sasuke: Que estranho, a Ino estava indo dançar com o Itachi não estava?

Sakura: Estava sim por quê? – tentando achar a amiga na multidão.

Sasuke : Porque ela está dançando com o Tenente. Olhe ali – apontou.

Sakura: Ah ela deve ter aceitado o convite dele. Mas esquece ela e olha que casal mais lindo ali no meio – apontou para a amiga e o príncipe de olhos perolados – eles não ficam lindos juntos? – sorriu.

Sasuke: Ficam sim!Parece que a Tenten caiu nas garras dele – aborrecido.

Sakura: Sasuke você está com ciúmes? – rindo.

Sasuke: Ah Sakura não me venha com essa, eu já disse que tudo o que eu e a Tenten temos é amizade!

Sakura: Eu sei disso... mas isso não te impede de ter ciúmes dela, você a trata como uma irmã caçula,é normal ter ciúmes porque você se importa com ela – olhou ternamente para ele.

Sasuke: Mas eu não estou com ciúmes! – bravo.

Sakura: Se você está dizendo! – riu da cara emburrada dele.

Com o casal.

Tenten já havia deixado suas aflições de lado e estava curtindo a noite. Ela e o príncipe dançavam bem juntos, a música suave só ajudava no clima. Ele estava muito feliz, estar ali com ela dava-lhe uma paz que não sabia explicar. Talvez ele finalmente tivesse encontrado a pessoa pela qual todos nós esperamos. É era ela a pessoa por quem ele esperava, nunca havia conhecido ninguém como ela, forte, determinada, engraçada e linda. Mas será que ela achava o mesmo? Sabia que a garota nunca havia se deixado levar por homem algum, então será que ele era correspondido? Bom ele não tinha medo de descobrir.

Neji: Tenten – ela o olhou – eu queria falar com você.

Tenten: - parando a dança – Então fala Neji! – sorriu para encorajá-lo

Neji: Você tem um sorriso lindo – ela corou.

Tenten: Ah... obrigada – colocando uma mexa do cabelo que se soltou do coque atrás da orelha e aproveitando pra interromper o contato visual.

Neji: Eu queria poder vê-lo todos os dias – passou a mão sobre o rosto dela– Tenten eu nunca conheci ninguém como você. Eu sei que posso estar sendo precipitado... mas eu me apaixonei por você – ela paralisou.

Tenten: Eu... eu não sei o que dizer Neji. Eu – ele a calou com um dedo.

Neji: Eu não disse isso pra ter uma resposta, eu só achei que você devia saber. Quando você estiver pronta me dê sua resposta ta legal – beijou a face dela – Vamos continuar a dançar? – voltou a oferecer sua mão.

Tenten viu ele ali, lindo, dizendo que estava apaixonado e não soube o que fazer. Seu coração batia tão forte que pensou que ele fosse explodir. A mão dele estendida só piorou as coisas, seu estômago revirava e suas mãos suavam frio. Como alguém podia ser tão compreensível, tão perfeito? Ele se aproximou, mas ela começou a andar pra trás. Ele cessou sua caminhada.

Neji: Tenten?

Tenten: - olhou pra ele – Desculpe Neji – virou-se e correu pra fora do pátio.

Ele a olhou se distanciar rapidamente e quando tentou ir atrás dela já era tarde, ela já havia sumido de vista. Sabia que ela estava confusa, mas não esperava aquela reação. Então foi procurar Sakura para saber se ela conhecia o paradeiro da amiga.

Neji: Sakura! – achou-a sentada na mesa com Sasuke.

Sakura: Neji? O que ouve? Porque está ofegante?

Neji: A Tenten! Onde ela está?

Sakura: Ué, ela estava com você!

Neji: Eu sei, mas ela saiu correndo e eu não encontro ela.

Sasuke: Porque ela sairia correndo?

Neji: Porque eu disse que estava apaixonado por ela - sentou-se com eles desanimado.

Sakura: Neji que máximo! – animada.

Neji: É tão máximo que ela correu ¬¬.

Sasuke: Ela está certa. Se ela correu é porque está confusa, do contrário teria te dado um fora ali mesmo. O que não seria mal.

Neji: É assim que você me ajuda?

Sakura: Não liga, ele está com ciúmes – riu.

Neji: Da Tenten?

Sakura: É aquela coisa de ser como irmãos – revirou os olhos.

Sasuke: Eu não estou com ciúmes... só porque eu me preocupo não quer dizer que seja ciúmes! – esbravejou.

Neji e Sakura: '' É ciúme ¬¬''

Neji: Bom, mas Sakura você não sabe onde ela pode ter ido?

Sakura: Eu não sei... eu tenho certeza de onde ela está! – superior.

Neji: Então? Onde é? – impaciente.

Sakura: Acha que eu vou falar pra você? Ela foi pra lá por sua causa. Precisa ser outra pessoa, mas eu não posso sair daqui. E a Ino sumiu – procurando a amiga loira - vou ver se eu acho ela – fez menção de se levantar.

Sasuke: – segurou ela – Eu vou! – decidido.

Sakura e Neji: Você?

Sasuke: Sim, eu! Eu conheço ela muito bem, acho que ela vai me contar o que está acontecendo.

Sakura: Ta, mas se eu te contar jura que não vai fazer a cabeça dela pra ela não ficar com o Neji?

Sasuke: Sakura porque eu faria isso? – bravo - Eu só vou conversar com ela, Ok?

Sakura: Ta! – meio desconfiada – Ela está... – cochichou o resto.

Voltando um pouco no tempo, ao mesmo tempo em que Neji se ''declarava'', Ino dançava com Kiba, mas pensava em Itachi. Ela observava ele conversando com Konan, a princesa parecia muito feliz, mas ele não. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo tenente.

Kiba: A Tenten está tendo algo com o Príncipe Neji?

Ino: Hã – viu eles conversando – Que eu saiba ainda não porque?

Kiba: É que hoje quando eu estava falando com ela, ele não parecia muito feliz. Ficou me encarando como se quisesse separar minha cabeça do corpo - riu

Ino: - riu também – Como eu disse eles AINDA não tem nada, mas pelo jeito que as coisas vão isso muda hoje – continuaram a dançar.

Do outro lado Itachi e Konan conversavam, mas Itachi só conseguia se concentrar na loira que dançava belissimamente nos braços de outro cara. Que por sinal conseguiu despertar os sentidos assassinos do Rei (Coitadinho do Kiba, todo mundo quer matá-lo ¬¬' Alguém se habilita a proteger ele? ^^).

Konan: Itachi? – chamou pela terceira vez.

Itachi: Me desculpe – voltando a si - disse algo?

Konan: - procurando a causa da distração do rei – Ela é uma linda garota.

Itachi: Quem?

Konan: A garota loira, acho que minha presença afastou ela né? Não queria atrapalhar vocês.

Itachi: Ah, você não atrapalhou. Na verdade só somos amigos.

Konan: Por favor, Itachi! Você não tira os olhos dela, está na cara que está incomodado por ela estar dançando com aquele rapaz. E isso é muito bom – sorriu.

Itachi: Bom?

Konan: Sim, isso significa que você se importa com ela.

Itachi: Acho que ainda não entendi.

Konan: Itachi, você vem fazendo garotas perder a cabeça há muito tempo, mas finalmente parece que uma garota fez você perder a cabeça. Você se apaixonou por ela não foi?

Itachi: Acho que sim – sorriu.

Konan: - sorriu também – Mas o que está fazendo aqui comigo que ainda não foi dizer isso a ela?

Itachi: Não é tão fácil! Ela não confia muito em mim, digamos que eu não fui tão cavalheiro quando nos conhecemos. – pôs a mão atrás da cabeça.

Konan: Típico ¬¬'. Mas não importa o que você fez antes, o importante é que atitude você vai tomar agora! Você já fez muita garota infeliz Itachi, e desta vez não será só ela que vai sair magoada, seu coração também está em jogo agora. Não brinque com ele. Não a deixe escapar.

Itachi: Você está certa! – sorriu – Obrigada Konan. Te vejo no seu casamento, Ok.

Konan: Sim e eu espero que ela vá com você! – gritou enquanto ele ia até Ino.

Ela e Kiba haviam parado de dançar um minuto. Observavam de longe a amiga morena conversar. Vibrou quando o príncipe beijou-lhe o rosto. Mas algo estava errado, ela estava se afastando e agora estava correndo.

Ino: Tenten! – gritou – Desculpe Kiba, mas ela precisa de mim – correu atrás dela.

No entanto seu caminho foi cortado por Itachi. Ele a segurou pelos braços.

Itachi: Precisamos conversar!

Ino: Mas a Tenten – aflita.

Itachi: Isso é mais importante!- possuía um semblante determinado e uma voz firme. Ela não pôde recusar.

Ino: Tudo bem, fale!

Itachi: Aqui não, vamos até o castelo – e lá se foram.

Ela estava sentada a beira de um lago. Seus sapatos estavam jogados alguns metros antes de onde ela estava. Observava a água, e tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ouviu passos atrás de si, só duas pessoas saberiam que ela estaria ali, então resolveu arriscar.

Tenten: Sakura?

Sasuke: Errou – ela se virou espantada – Sou eu.

Tenten: Sasuke? O que faz aqui? – confusa, podia jurar que era uma das amigas.

Sasuke: A Sakura não pode sair do salão por cortesia, e a Ino sumiu. Então me mandaram de substituto! – brincou – O que houve? – sentou-se ao lado dela.

Tenten: Pra você estar aqui é porque o Neji te disse!

Sasuke: Como sabe?

Tenten: Eu corri para o lado oposto de onde você e a Sakura estavam, então pra vocês saberem que eu fugi é porque provavelmente o Neji perguntou e ele deve ter contado o que houve pra você vir atrás de mim.

Sasuke: Espertinha! Mas mesmo assim eu quero saber o que houve com você! Afinal você nunca fugiu de uma batalha, então porque faria agora?

Tenten: Acontece que quando o adversário é desconhecido você tem que bater em retirada pra armar um plano de ataque.

Sasuke: Mas achei que o Neji fosse um velho adversário.

Tenten: Mas eu não estou me referindo a ele. Ele não me confunde.

Sasuke: Então qual é o problema? – pegou o rosto dela e virou para ele.

Tenten: O problema é o que sinto quando eu estou com ele. É algo que eu nunca senti antes, é uma coisa que toma conta de mim e de repente parece que meu coração vai explodir e meu estômago parece se contrair e meu rosto se aquece. E eu não consigo controlar é como se meu corpo agisse por si e isso me assusta – ela estava falando como se fosse à pior coisa do mundo.

Sasuke simplesmente começou a rir da amiga. Ele ria descontroladamente da feição de confusão que ela apresentava. Mas ela não estava achando graça naquilo.

Tenten: Por que está rindo – desviou seu rosto furiosa – achei que quisesse me ajudar!

Sasuke: - ainda sorrindo – Desculpa – voltou a virar o rosto dela para si – Eu quero te ajudar, mas a verdade é que você não tem problema algum, você só está apaixonada – falou terno.

Tenten: Eu não estou apaixonada- rebateu rapidamente.

Sasuke: Ah, não é – ela disse 'não' – Então o que você acha que é tudo isso que você está sentindo? – ela olhou o chão – O que acontece é que você está com medo! Medo desse sentimento tão grande que está crescendo dentro de você. Está com medo de admitir que se apaixonou por um cara como o Neji que sempre pareceu meio machista e arrogante, mas que aos poucos acabou quebrando essa barreira que você construiu contra todos os caras – ele abraçou ela – Tenten você não pode fugir disso.

Tenten: Mas Sasuke, eu tenho medo de me magoar, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa pra um príncipe namorar. Ainda mais um príncipe como o Neji! Acha mesmo que o povo dele vai me aceitar? Eu não quero me envolver e depois ter que deixar ele.

Sasuke: Tenten, ninguém disse que amar era fácil. Olha eu a Sakura, daqui a alguns dias ela vai se casar e eu vou ter que esquecer ela, por mais que eu saiba que seja impossível. Nós dois estamos lutando pra manter esse amor pelo tempo que conseguirmos e fazemos isso porque vale à pena. Agora você só tem que descobrir se o que você sente pelo Neji é tão forte e tão grande que você esteja disposta a arriscar sua própria felicidade pra viver isso.

Ela olhou para Sasuke, sabia que aquele discurso ele devia ter feito pra si mesmo quando decidiu lutar pela Sakura. Mas será que o que sentia por Neji era tão forte quanto o amor dos seus amigos? Ela não sabia dizer ao certo, mas achava que sim. Ela abraçou o amigo muito forte.

Tenten: Eu te adoro Sasuke! É o irmão que eu sempre quis ter – enxugou suas lágrimas e o encarou.

Sasuke: E você é a irmã que extraviou no caminho e ao invés de vir você acabou vindo o chato do Itachi! – brincou – Eu também te adoro – beijou a bochecha dela e se levantou – agora é melhor voltarmos. Você tem que falar com alguém né?

Tenten: Tem que ser hoje? Quer dizer eu podia falar com ele amanhã, ou depois – sorriu nervosamente.

Sasuke: Tenten – tom de reprovação – onde está a minha irmã corajosa?

Tenten: Ela ficou no quarto essa noite! Mas se quiser eu posso ir buscá-la - debochou.

Sasuke: Não, tudo bem, acho que só você dá conta de ir falar com o Neji – ela fez bico – Se não vier por bem eu te arrasto até lá! O que você prefere? – ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a acompanhá-lo de volta. - Vai dar tudo certo – passou a mão pelo ombro dela.

Na biblioteca do castelo, duas figuras sentaram-se para conversar. Ele estava decidido e ela confusa com toda aquela situação.

Itachi: Ino por que fugiu de mim hoje? – direto.

Ino: Eu não fugi – mentiu – Eu simplesmente achei que você queria falar com aquela princesa e fui dançar com o Kiba que havia me pedido pra dançar antes.

Itachi: Se você não fugiu por que só aceitou o convite dele depois que a Konan apareceu?

Ino: Porque você arrumou uma companhia! – irritada – Posso saber aonde você quer chegar?

Itachi: Eu quero saber o que a aparição da Konan causou em você para te fazer mudar a forma com que você vinha me tratando?

Ino: Nada mudou!

Itachi: Você voltou a me tratar por Majestade, se desfez do meu convite de dançar e não está me olhando nos olhos! – essa ultima parte foi uma direta pro fato dela realmente não ter olhado nos olhos dele desde que chegaram à biblioteca.

Ino: Eu... eu... eu não tenho que te dar satisfação! – tentou ir embora.

Itachi: - segurou ela – Eu sonho com meus pais todos as noites! – ela o encarou assustada – A morte deles acabou comigo. Eu estava lá com eles quando morreram, foi um acidente de carruagem, eu estava a cavalo e vi quando eles se acidentaram. Eu me aproximei da carruagem e vi que o Sasuke estava bem, ele estava dormindo e não viu o que houve. Minha mãe me entregou ele e disse pra eu cuidar muito bem do meu irmão e logo depois ela morreu. Eu não sabia o que fazer, tive medo de não conseguir cuidar do reino e não conseguir criar meu irmão. Eu tentei fugir um ano depois, mas Hana minha ama de criação me impediu. Ela disse que não era pelo reino e nem pelos meus pais que eu devia ficar e sim pelo Sasuke, eu era toda família que ele tinha e eu não podia fugir. Depois daquele dia eu tentei ser o melhor rei e irmão que eu pude. Mas até hoje a lembrança do acidente me assombra. Eu não sei se me tornei o que meus pais queriam.

Ino voltou a se sentar ao lado dele. Estava com lagrimas nos olhos e encarava Itachi que agora encarava o chão. Ela ergueu o rosto dele com suas mãos.

Ino: Eu sinto muito – sincera – por que me disse tudo isso?

Itachi: Eu sei que você me acha um conquistador barato, e eu quero te mostrar que eu estou tentando ser o mais sincero possível com você. Hoje mais cedo você me disse que se eu estivesse pronto pra falar o que houve com meus pais você estaria aqui pra me ouvir. Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém, nem mesmo a Hana sabe de tudo isso. Mas eu achei que talvez eu tivesse encontrado alguém pra quem eu pudesse contar, alguém que me entenderia. Ino eu não fui muito legal quando nós nos conhecemos, eu sei disso, mas eu só quero que você saiba que eu não estou brincando com você, na verdade eu quero te mostrar que eu posso ser um cara pra você – ela corou – Mas isso é você quem vai julgar – soltou ela - Bom acho que você quer voltar pra festa né? – ela não moveu um músculo durante o discurso dele.

Ino: ''Será que ele está sendo sincero? Ele parece tão certo do que está falando. Talvez ele esteja tentando mudar. É, talvez eu deva dar uma chance pra ele'' – enxugou as lágrimas – É eu quero voltar sim – segurou a mão dele – mas só se dançar comigo – sorriu.

Itachi: Mas e o Kiba? ''Por que eu estou lembrando ela desse cara?''

Ino: Acho que ele não vai se importar, afinal é o pedido de um rei, eu não posso negar!''Espero que esteja fazendo a coisa certa''

Itachi: - sorriu – Então vamos. ''Eu vou provar pra você que eu posso te fazer feliz!''

Voltando pra festa. Sakura tentava acalmar Neji.

Sakura: Neji você quer relaxar! – impaciente – você mesmo disse que era pra ela te dar a resposta quando estivesse pronta e agora fica ai todo nervoso.

Neji: Eu sei disso, mas eu não esperava que ela fosse fugir de mim.

Sakura: Ah graças a Deus, aí vem o Sasuke! – Neji virou imediatamente, mas estranhou não ver a Tenten.

Neji: E aí Sasuke? Você falou com ela?

Sasuke: Falei. – displicente.

Sakura: E?

Sasuke apenas sorriu e deu um passo pro lado revelando a morena que seguia atrás dele. Ela encarou Neji e Sakura e tentou sorrir, mas estava nervosa.

Sakura: Ah Tenten – a abraçou – você nos deixou preocupados – cochichou – por que fugiu?

Tenten: - cochichou de volta – eu precisava pensar em uma coisas e não podia fazer isso aqui com ele – apontou com a cabeça Neji, que por acaso notou o gesto – mas já está tudo certo.

Sakura: E?

Tenten olhou pra ela e sorriu. Olhou pro Sasuke como se estivesse perguntando se devia. Ele simplesmente sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela então se virou pra Neji, ele ficou apreensivo. Ela caminhou até ele, sentiu como se tivesse borboletas no seu estômago, mas aquilo não importava mais.

Tenten: Neji, vamos dançar? – ela estava corada.

Neji: Claro – ergueu o braço pra ela, mas ela simplesmente pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos e saiu puxando ele pra meio da multidão.

Sakura: Me conta o que ela decidiu! - ansiosa.

Sasuke: Ela decidiu que vai buscar sua felicidade – sorriu e Sakura entendendo sorriu também.

Neji: Tenten – eles estavam dançando uma música lenta então ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele e suas mãos no ombro, estava tentando tomar coragem pra falar o que queria – me desculpe ter falado tudo aquilo, eu não queria que se aborrecesse, mas achei que devia ser sincero com você – ela se sentiu péssima com isso. Ele estava se sentindo culpado por ter se declarado e a feito fugir. Era hora de acertar as coisas.

Tenten: Neji – encarando ele – Você não tem que se sentir culpado, se eu fugi é porque estava confusa. Eu não – foi interrompida.

Neji: Eu já disse que você não precisa me responder até ter certeza do que você quer. Eu não quero que se sinta pressionada – seu tom era suave, ela gostava quando ele não era frio.

Tenten: - o abraçou e sussurrou no seu ouvido – Eu nunca me senti pressionada! Eu sei o que eu quero, e o que eu quero é você! – se afastaram.

Ele a encarou e ela corou. Aqueles olhos tinham o poder de deixá-la sem graça e ele sabia disso. Sorriu com a reação dela, com certeza ela ficava mais linda tímida. A morena por sua vez sorriu também, mas não pôde deixar de quebrar um pouco o contato visual. Ele segurou o seu queixo e conduziu seu rosto até o dele. Suas respirações se misturaram, eles mal piscavam era um momento único. Quando os lábios se encontraram ambos fecharam os olhos pra apreciar aquele momento. Era uma sensação única e inexplicável. As mãos do príncipe buscaram as curvas da morena, enquanto ela perdia suas mãos entre as mechas de cabelo dele. Quanto mais o tempo passava mais eles aprofundavam o beijo. Estavam tão absortos no que estavam fazendo que não perceberam que todos no salão haviam parado pra olhá-los. Até a música havia parado, mas eles não notaram estavam ouvindo sua própria canção.

Ino e Itachi chegaram nesse momento no salão e não puderam evitar o sorriso de satisfação. A loira correu em direção da amiga rosada que estava parada feito boba observando o mais novo casal.

Ino: Como aconteceu? – feliz.

Sakura: Ele se declarou – abraçou a amiga.

Itachi: - observando a histeria das duas – Garotas ¬¬', é parece que o Neji conquistou a nossa Tenten – sorrindo.

Sasuke: Eu só espero que ele cuide bem dela, do contrário eu acabo com a vida dele – parecia meio indignado, mas no fundo estava muito feliz pelos dois. Sabia que Tenten estava apaixonada e conhecia bem Neji, era seu amigo e se ele estava com ela era porque havia se apaixonado também.

Itachi: Nossa, mas como é cíumento – brincou. Sasuke apenas lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

Então eles se separaram (Pai do céu isso é que é fôlego ^^). Encararam-se por alguns segundos, até que a atenção deles foi desviada por uma salva de palmas. Afastaram-se vermelhos, haviam esquecido que estavam em público. Logo Tenten foi surpreendida por duas amigas loucas que saltaram pra abraçá-la.

Ino: Ai amiga estamos muito feliz por você!

Sakura: Vai ter que nos contar tudo.

Tenten: Se vocês não me matarem eu conto! – sendo sufocada pelos abraços.

Ino, Sakura: Desculpa ^^ - com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Itachi: Até que enfim você desencalhou né? – brincou enquanto abraçava-a.

Tenten: Seu chato! – socou o braço dele. Desfez o abraço e ficou de frente pro Sasuke.

Sasuke: Eu estou muito feliz por você maninha – sorriu. Tenten se lançou nos braços dele, abraçando ele forte.

Tenten: Muito obrigada por tudo maninho – deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e se soltou.

Sakura: Agora Neji é melhor você cuidar muito bem dela, do contrário vai ter que se entender com a gente – voz ameaçadora.

Neji – riu – Pode deixar eu vou cuidar muito bem dela. Afinal minha felicidade agora depende disso – abraçou-a pelas costas e lhe deu um beijo estalado.

Ino, Sakura: Que lindo – olhos brilhando.

Itachi, Sasuke: ¬¬'''

Tenten: Agora só falta a Ino e o Itachi desencantarem né! – piscou pra eles.

Ino: Tenten! – vermelha.

Todos menos a Ino: Hahahahahahah.

Itachi: Bom brincadeiras a parte – foi até a loira – está me devendo uma dança – sorriu.

Ino: - corada- Vamos – sorriu e foi pro meio do pátio.

Neji: Vamos dançar também?

Tenten: Só um minutinho, eu tenho que resolver uma coisa – se soltou dele e foi em direção ao Rei e a Rainha.

Sakura: Onde ela vai?

Sasuke: Vai saber!

Rei: Olá Tenten, vejo que está se divertindo muito esta noite – sorriu.

Tenten: Ah, vocês viram? – sem graça.

Rainha: Todos viram – abraçou ela - ele é um bom rapaz.

Tenten: É eu sei. Mas sabe eu queria perguntar, todas as damas tem acompanhantes?

Rainha: Sim, havia mais cavalheiros que damas, tem uns que ainda nem dançaram. Mas porque a pergunta?

Tenten: É que eu vi o Sasuke o tempo todo sentado com a Sakura. Queria saber se não tem ninguém pra dançar com ele – fingindo-se de triste.

Rei: É eu percebi que eles estavam lá sentados o tempo todo. Mas por que ele não chama a Sakura?

Tenten: ''Chegamos onde eu queria'' Ah majestade, ela fica sem jeito de dançar com ele porque está noiva. Acho que ela pensa que não ficaria bem.

Rei: Ora mais que bobagem! O Sai disse pra ela se divertir, diga a ela pra dançar com ele.

Tenten: Sabe eu acho que se ela ouvisse isso de vocês ela ficaria mais confiante, por que a senhora majestade não diz pra eles dançarem?

Rainha: É eu vou lá sim, não quero ver minha filha sentada diante de tão bela festa – se levantou e seguiu com Tenten até onde a rosada estava.

Tenten: Olha quem está aqui – apontou para a rainha – Vem Neji vamos dançar – puxou ele pela mão.

Neji: O que você foi fazer? – parando ela.

Tenten: Só estou dando um empurrãozinho pra eles – piscou – agora vamos eu quero dançar – foi puxada e beijada.

Neji: Você é demais sabia? – ela só sorriu.

Rainha: Então por que ainda não vi vocês dançarem?

Sakura: Por que? Ora eu fiquei aqui fazendo companhia pro Sasuke né?

Sasuke: É verdade, eu fiquei sem acompanhante e a princesa foi muito gentil de me fazer companhia ''Tenten o que você foi aprontar?''

Rainha: Pois eu ordeno que vocês dois levantem-se e vão dançar. Ora onde já se viu a anfitriã do baile ficar parada à noite inteira.

Sakura: Mas mamãe o Sai - foi interrompida.

Rainha: O Sai não está aqui, e se ele achar ruim você dançar com o Sasuke, o mande ele falar comigo!- sorriu – vão se divertir.

Eles se encaram e foram dançar.

Sasuke: Tenho certeza que ela armou isso.

Sakura: Ainda bem! Se não ficaríamos sentados a noite inteira.

Sasuke: Estando na sua companhia isso não me aborreceria nem um pouco – sorriu.

Sakura: Eu te amo sabia?

Sasuke: Sabia sim! – convencido.

Sakura: Chato!

Sasuke: Linda – depois dessa ela só repousou a cabeça no ombro do amado aproveitando que a música era lenta e apertou o abraço.

Ali perto.

Ino: Olhar pra eles me deixa tão triste – vendo-os dançar.

Itachi: É uma pena mesmo esse amor tão bonito ter sido condenado dessa forma – suspirando pesado.

Ino: Queria que ela se desfizesse desse casamento arranjado! Ela vai ser tão infeliz com o Sai.

Você soube o que ele fez com a Tenten?

Itachi: O Sasuke me disse! Ele não tem escrúpulos, não posso acreditar que o Rei tenha caído na lábia dele – indignado.

Ino: Ele é bom! Por isso sempre procura ver o melhor nas pessoas, mas isso o cega de tal forma que nem percebe o mal que esta fazendo pra filha – com pesar na voz.

Itachi: Mas nem tudo está perdido – tentou animá-la – A Sakura ainda pode mudar de ideia.

Ino: É, eu espero que sim – uma lágrima caiu – do contrário não sei se eu vou conseguir ver minha amiga acabar com a felicidade dela – abraçou Itachi forte.

Ele simplesmente acolheu a loira em seus braços, ela precisava de proteção e ele a protegeria. Vê-la sofrer o fez querer acabar com aquele noivado estúpido pelo simples motivo de que isso estava afetando ela. É aquilo era amor, só podia ser. Lembrou do que Konan disse '' seu coração também está em jogo'', sua felicidade agora estava atrelada a dela e faria de tudo pra que ela ficasse feliz.

Itachi: Não se preocupe Ino, temos tempo, sei que vamos conseguir acabar com esse noivado! Talvez a ideia da Tenten de mostrar ao rei que o Sai é um canalha ainda possa nos ajudar.

Ino: - olhou pra ele – Do que você está falando?

Itachi: Acontece que há um tempo eu me lembrei que a morte do pai do Sai foi muito misteriosa, ele foi pego por uma emboscada e morto. Na época, todos pensavam em como os ladrões acharam ele já que a própria guarda real não sabia que estavam conduzindo um falso comboio. Quem estava escoltando ele eram soldados daqui de Solaris então só alguém de dentro pode ter entregado aquele comboio.

Ino: Você acha que o Sai? – perplexa.

Itachi: Ele foi o único que ganhou algo com isso.

Ino: Isso é horrível! Mandar matar o próprio pai... mas se você estiver certo e provarmos isso esse casamento acaba. Como vai investigar isso?

Itachi: Amanhã eu vou pra Brigs! Eu tenho um amigo lá que pode me ajudar com isso.

Ino: Itachi – ele a olhou – Por que você decidiu investigar isso agora? É pelo Sasuke? – confusa.

Itachi: Por ele e por você – ela se assustou – eu quero acabar com esse casamento pela felicidade do meu irmão e pela da Sakura. Mas principalmente porque eu não quero te ver mais chorar, isso ofusca toda sua luz – sorriu e ela corou.

Ino: - abraçou ele – Obrigada - e voltaram a dançar.

O baile se encerrou. Todos estavam muito satisfeitos. Nos quartos Neji, Itachi e Sasuke foram acompanhar as garotas.

Neji: Boa Noite Tenten, tenha lindos sonhos - selinho

Tenten: Boa noite Neji – cara de apaixonada – e vê se sonha comigo ta – riu e logo recebeu outro beijo, mas esse foi o beijo.

Itachi: Boa noite Ino, espero que tenha se divertido – fez uma breve reverencia.

Ino: Eu me diverti muito sim – sorriu – Boa Noite Itachi – beijou-lhe a face.

Sakura: Boa noite meu amor, eu adorei dançar com você - abraçou-o.

Sasuke: Eu também adorei – jogou ela na parede e a beijou, um beijo intenso e cheio de amor e saudade – durma bem.

Sakura: Até amanhã - acenou pra ele enquanto virava no corredor.

As três seguiram até a cama de Sakura e deitaram uma ao lado da outra.

Sakura. Ino, Tenten: – riram.

Tenten: Foi à noite mais feliz da minha vida – abraçou o travesseiro.

Sakura: Que bom que você está tão feliz, vocês formam um lindo casal.

Tenten: É, igual à Ino e o Itachi né?

Ino: Ai, mais como você é insistente Tenten!

Sakura: Ela só está falando a verdade Ino, eu bem vi vocês abraçados.

Ino: - vermelha – Aquilo, ah a gente só estava dançando.

Tenten: Ahan, e o Neji só estava soprando ar pra mim ¬¬.

Sakura: É Ino, essa desculpa não cola, será que você nunca vai admitir que está apaixonada?

Ino: Ta bom, eu admito – vencida – eu gosto dele sim! Mas nós não tivemos nada, quer dizer tirando aquele beijo em Esparta e o beijo da cabana.

Tenten, Sakura: Que beijo da cabana?

Ino: Ih, eu não tinha contado?

Tenten: Você disse que ele se declarou quando estava delirando!

Sakura: Mas não falou nada de beijo!

Ino: É ele me beijou depois de se declarar, mas hoje ele disse que não lembrava do que tinha acontecido – desanimada.

Sakura: Ah Ino eu sinto muito! – a abraçou.

Ino: Mas tudo bem, ele me disse também que iria ser sincero comigo pra que eu percebesse que ele é um cara pra mim. Ele também falou um monte de coisa dos pais, como eles morreram.

Tenten: Nossa é sério? – ela confirmou – ele nunca fala dos pais, nem mesmo pro Sasuke. Ele deve mesmo se sentir a vontade com você Ino!

Ino: É, foi isso que eu pensei. Mas deixemos isso de lado por um tempo. Eu quero saber o que você e o Neji conversaram.

Sakura: É verdade você não me disse.

Tenten: Ta bom eu conto – riu – Foi assim...

E assim passaram o resto da noite conversando

* * *

_Oláá People ^^ #levapedrada#_

_Eu sei,eu sei,demorei né O. aconteceram tantas coisas...ta,nem tantas assim,mas é que eu estava com uma PREGUIÇA ENORME U.U prontofalei,e nessas últimas semanas realmente muita coisa aconteceu U.U,eu ia viajar na 4ª feira,dai,meu carro quebra do nada,depois meu tio quebrou a perna jogando bola O.O,estranho né,mas é que ele já havia quebrado a mesma perna há alguns anos,dai aconteceu algo que eu não entendo e Puff,quebrou,e lá se foi a minha preciosa viajem,e nessa mesmo semana eu mudei de escola,fui para uma completamente desconhecida no começo,mas tudo bem,eu não fui sozinha,minha prima e minha amiga foram junto,e caimos todas na mesma sala *-*,que tinha uma outra garota que era minha amiga e mais várias conhecidas de amigas minhas *-*,confuso,néé...Mas enfim,vc´s entenderam não é?Mil Desculpas pela demora,mas como eu disse a preguiça era grande demais U.U E eu cheguei a conclusão de que essa viagem não era para acontecer O.O_

_Me desculpem também por não responder aos reviews dos caps. passados,queria agradecer a vc´s que acompanham a fic *-*,prometo que desse eu respondo,OK_

_Bom,acho que é isso ^^_

_Kissuss e Arigatou_

_by:Feer Uchiha_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** **NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A_ _PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_ "LALYS HAWKEYE"_ QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem -

* * *

_15º – Vocês cometeram um erro!_

Mais um dia começava. O castelo estava muito movimentado graças aos novos convidados. Todos acordaram muito tarde por causa da festa, mas estavam muito animados por esse novo dia.

Ino havia se levantado primeiro que todas as garotas. Ela saiu e foi ao estábulo, sabia que encontraria quem queria ali. Itachi havia se levantado cedo pra preparar sua viagem a Brigs. Arrumava seu cavalo para partir assim que os outros acordassem. Estava tão distraído nas suas tarefas que nem percebeu a presença de uma certa loira que o observava de longe. Na cabeça dela rondavam as palavras dele '' eu não quero te ver mais chorar, isso ofusca toda sua luz'' ele estava indo por ela. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo disposto a mudar e ficar com ela. Se aproximou lentamente e quando estava as costas dele o assustou.

Itachi: Ino? – assustado - Nossa você é mais silenciosa que uma gata – sorriu.

Ino: - rindo –Me desculpe, não resisti, você estava tão distraído que eu resolvi te assustar.

Itachi: A senhorita anda muito saidinha! – disse em tom reprovador – Onde está a Ino recatada e quieta que eu conheci?

Ino: - corou – Ah eu... Eu bem – ele a abraçou.

Itachi: Eu estava brincando – sussurrou.

Ela fechou os olhos e retribuiu o abraço, estar com ele a deixava muito feliz.

Ino: Itachi – disse receosa. Ele se afastou pra olhá-la – Você vai mesmo pra Brigs?

Itachi: Eu vou! Talvez eu consiga alguma coisa lá.

Ino: Mas isso não é perigoso? – seu tom diminuiu, estava realmente preocupada.

Itachi: Não se preocupe Ino, eu não vou correr risco nenhum. Eu devo estar de volta até o casamento. Principalmente se for pra acabar com ele. – voltou a abraçá-la – Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

E ficaram abraçados.

Enquanto isso no castelo Sakura e Tenten haviam acordado.

Tenten: Você viu a Ino? – terminando de se trocar.

Sakura: Acho que ela saiu faz um tempo. Vamos procurá-la?

Tenten: Vamos sim! – saiu puxando a princesa porta a fora.

Sakura: Calma Tenten – jogando a escova de cabelo pra dentro do quarto.

Mas elas nem chegaram à escada, pois foram interceptadas por dois príncipes.

Sasuke: Uou, aonde vão com tanta pressa? – barrando a passagem delas.

Neji: É, se estavam atrás de nós já estamos aqui – brincou.

Tenten: Muito engraçado Hyuuga – ironizou o ''Hyuuga'' – mas nós não estamos atrás de vocês – mostrou a língua. Ele riu.

Sakura: É isso aí! Nós estamos procurando a Ino. E se nos dão licença – passaram por eles com superioridade.

Neji: Elas nos ignoraram! – olhando-as se distanciar.

Sasuke: É, mas eu não vou deixar barato, você vai? – sorriso maldoso.

Neji: Nem pensar! – correram atrás delas.

Quando as garotas viram que estavam sendo perseguidas trataram de correr. Elas foram em direção ao estábulo pra procurar a Ino e se esconder. Mas assim que entraram lá foram alcançadas.

Sasuke: Aha te peguei! – segurando Sakura pela cintura e a beijando.

Neji: E você? Mal começamos e já está fugindo de mim? – segurando ela pelos pulsos.

Tenten: Isso é pra você aprender a não ser convencido! – se soltou.

Neji: Eu posso até ser convencido, mas sou o convencido que você gosta – sorriu.

Tenten: Bobo – pulou no seu pescoço e o beijou.

Sasuke: Por que vieram pra cá?

Sakura: Estávamos procurando a Ino. Aliás, ela deve estar lá atrás.

Tenten: É verdade vamos lá – e foram caminhando lado a lado.

De repente paralisaram. A cena que eles viam era Ino e Itachi abraçados. Sorriram maliciosos (lá vão estragar o clima ¬¬'). E Sasuke não pôde se conter.

Sasuke: Bonito né Itachi! – eles viraram assustados - Você e a Ino escondidos aqui, depois diz que não tem nada! – sorrindo de canto.

Ino: Gente, não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! – vermelha.

Tenten: E o que você acha que a gente está pensando? – provocou.

Ino: Que eu o Itachi estávamos... sei lá, nos agarrando.

Sakura: A gente não tinha pensado nisso... Mas se bem que agora que você comentou – cara de desconfiada.

Neji: É, até que da pra gente desconfiar de vocês. Afinal tão cheio de abraços desde ontem.

Itachi: Já chega – disse sério – Ino não caia nas provocações. A Ino só estava se despedindo de mim.

Todos: Despedindo?

Itachi: Eu estou indo pra Brigs investigar umas coisas – não quis falar o que era por causa da Sakura, mas todos os outros perceberam que era isso – umas coisas lá de Esparta. Eu devo voltar até o casamento – disse calmo.

Sasuke: Você disse que não ia se meter nesse assunto diretamente. Por que isso agora?

Itachi: O que me fez mudar de ideia – olhou pra Ino, mas logo desviou o olhar. - Isso realmente faz diferença?

Sasuke: Não, mas – foi interrompido.

Itachi: Então pronto! Eu já avisei seus pais Sakura. Estava só esperando vocês aparecerem pra avisar. E já que estão aqui, eu já posso ir. Até logo.

Sasuke: Até. Espero que você tenha sorte – deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

Neji: Tchau Itachi. Boa sorte. - apertaram as mãos.

Sakura: Tchau Itachi! Eu espero que você consiga fazer o que quer e volte logo – sorriu e o abraçou.

Tenten: - abraçou e sussurrou – Eu sei que você vai investigar algo do Sai, mas eu não entendo o que a Ino tem a ver com isso – ele a olhou assustado.

Itachi: Como sabe?

Tenten: Você olhou pra ela – riu – devia saber que eu tenho olhos de águia. Mas me diga por que por ela?

Itachi: Eu quero que ela fique feliz e se a Sakura casar isso não vai ser possível.

Tenten: - sorriu – É bom saber que alguém está zelando por ela. Boa Sorte. E volta logo.

Ele sorriu em resposta. Subiu no cavalo e olhou pra Ino.

Itachi: Eu vou voltar logo – ela sorriu pra ele. Assim ele saiu em disparada porta a fora.

Sasuke: Bom, pelo menos eu fico com um quarto só pra mim de novo.

Todos: Hahahahahha.

E voltaram pro castelo.

Ino: Que tal se fossemos dar uma volta? Por mais que eu vá ficar de vela ¬¬' (eu não sei o termo usado antigamente pra isso XD)

Tenten: Adorei a ideia, vamos Neji? – cara pidona.

Neji: Claro, por que não? Tudo pra você ficar feliz – abraçou-a.

Sasuke: Ih, esse vai acostumar ela mal – brincou.

Tenten: Chato! - todos riram.

Sakura: Ta bom, ta bom, brincadeiras e provocações a parte temos que arrumar nossas coisas e ir! – animada.

Sai: - acabando de chegar – Ir aonde?

Ino: Passear... Er você quer vir? – desanimada.

Sai: Eu não posso – todos comemoraram internamente – E Sakura também não, temos compromissos hoje!

Sakura: Que compromissos?

Sai: Vamos até a capela pro ensaio do casamento e a noiva não pode faltar né? – ela o olhou contrariada – e é melhor se apressar por que o padre veio da cidade até aqui só pra isso.

Sakura: Tudo bem – triste – eu vou me arrumar.

Ino: Eu te ajudo – foi com ela.

Ficaram na sala Sasuke, Sai, Neji e Tenten.

Tenten: Será que alguém pode me explicar o motivo dessa besteira de ensaiar? Afinal vocês vão casar não participar de um número no circo, por mais que aqui tenha gente com vocação a palhaço – olhou pro Sai.

Sai: Sempre engraçada né Tenten – se aproximou dela, mas Neji tomou a frente. – Ora, vejo que você arranjou mais um protetor - riu.

Neji: Tente namorado (antigamente eles namoravam ou noivavam direto? Enfim...) – sua voz saiu gélida.

Sai: Devia imaginar – ainda rindo – Por que você ficaria com o soldado, se podia ficar com príncipe não é? É mais esperta do que eu pensei.

Depois dessa ela não pôde se segurar. Ela partiu pra cima dele e enfiou sua mão na face esquerda do Rei. Sasuke e Neji só olharam perplexos e felizes a atitude da morena.

Tenten: Nunca mais ouse duvidar do meu caráter! - furiosa.

Sai: Ora sua – tentou devolver o tapa, mas foi impedido por Sasuke – Me solte, ela não tem esse direito, eu sou um Rei! – tentando se soltar de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Você não vai querer fazer isso – sua feição era sombria.

Neji: Escuta aqui Sai, eu não ligo pra quem você é, se chegar perto dela novamente eu cravo minha espada em você. E você sabe muito bem que não é homem suficiente pra me enfrentar sozinho – sua expressão dava mais medo que a de Sasuke.

Sasuke soltou Sai que por estar fazendo força pra se soltar acabou caindo. Seguiu até Tenten.

Sasuke: Você está bem?

Tenten: Estou, só minha mão está doendo – massageando a mão.

Sasuke: Foi um belo tapa – riu fazendo-a sorrir.

Sai: Vocês estão cometendo um erro! – serio, enquanto se levantava – Isso vai ter volta – ameaçou.

Neji: Eu vou esperar – desafiou.

Sakura e Ino chegam nesse momento.

Sakura: - percebendo a tensão – O que houve?

Sai: - olhou para os outros - Nada minha querida – estendeu o braço pra ela - vamos.

Sakura: - olhou para os amigos que disseram um ''depois'' – tudo bem, vamos – e se foi com ele.

Ino: Ta bom, o que houve mesmo? – quando viu a amiga rosada sair.

Sasuke: Nada, foi só a Tenten que enfiou a mão na cara do Sai – ele e Neji riram.

Ino: O que? – assustada.

Tenten: É, ele disse que eu não fiquei com Lee porque estava de olho no Neji e eu bati nele. Mas isso não tem graça – brigou com os príncipes – ele vai querer se vingar, principalmente de você Neji. Tem que tomar cuidado – foi abraçá-lo.

Neji: - notando que a garota tremia abraçou ela forte – Não se preocupe Tenten, eu sou muito melhor que ele com a espada, se ele quiser brigar não vai ter nenhuma chance.

Tenten: Esse é o problema Neji, ele sabe que não vence você sozinho. Vai acabar montando uma emboscada ou coisa parecida. Ele é perigoso. - se afastou – Prometa-me que só vai sair do palácio com sua guarda – seus olhos tinham lágrimas.

Neji: Mas Tenten não tem necessidade... – tentou tranquilizá-la.

Tenten: Só prometa! - ela estava chorando.

Neji: Tudo bem eu prometo – voltou a abraçá-la – Agora se acalma.

Ino e Sasuke estavam apenas observando a cena, e vendo o estado da garota foram até a cozinha buscar água.

Ino: Nossa eu nunca vi a Tenten assim – pegando água.

Sasuke: É, ela sempre tão forte. Mas as ameaças do Sai a assustaram. Ainda mais que não foram relacionadas a ela e sim ao Neji.

Ino: Acha que ele tentaria alguma coisa, com tanta gente por aí por causa do casamento?-preocupada.

Sasuke: O Sai está com o orgulho ferido, é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Eu acho que a Tenten está certa em pedir que ele fique atento.

E voltaram pra sala. A morena já não chorava mais. Na verdade ela dormiu no colo de Neji que alisava seus cabelos.

Ino: É melhor levá-la pro quarto.

Neji a pegou e levou para o quarto das garotas. Enquanto Sasuke e Ino decidiram assistir o tal ensaio.

Sakura estava entediada com o discurso do padre (gente eu gosto muito de missa, embora tenha preguiça de ir... mas ir à igreja pra casamento é um porre ¬¬', eu não aguento assistir o padre falando e falando é muito chato!). Estavam na capela do palácio. Ela e Sai estavam sentados no primeiro banco, não havia mais ninguém lá. E o padre estava fazendo seu discurso sobre os laços do matrimônio na visão da igreja. Quando ele chegou à parte da simbologia da aliança a rosada lançou sua cabeça pra trás querendo sumir dali. Mas assim que fez isso pôde ver o exato momento e que Ino e Sasuke entraram. Ela sorriu pro amado e os viu sentar na ultima fileira de bancos. O padre também percebeu, no entanto continuou falando. A essa altura Sai estava cochilando escorado na parede. Um tempo depois o padre começou a rezar, e pela época ele rezava de costas para os bancos e em Latim. Essa foi a deixa pra rosada se esgueirar até o banco onde Ino e Sasuke conversavam.

Cochichos On ^^

Sakura: Oi – sorriu – o que fazem aqui?

Sasuke: Oi, viemos ver você!

Ino: É, esse ensaio está bem animado - brincou.

Sakura: Nem me fale ¬¬. Esse padre é um chato, não acredito que vou ter que ouvir tudo isso de novo.

Sasuke: Não precisaria se desistisse de casar com o Sai – arriscou.

Sakura: Bela tentativa, mas já falamos sobre isso – ele virou a cara – além do mais, mesmo que eu desistisse do Sai teria que ouvir isso no nosso casamento não é? – sorriu provocadora.

Sasuke sorriu de canto, mas só Ino viu.

Ino: Nossa eu acabo de lembrar que eu odeio Latim! – ouvindo o padre – sempre faltava nas aulas em Calixto!

Sakura: Nem me diga, você e a Tenten fugiam e me deixavam com aquele professor velho e chato. Nem pra me levarem junto.

Ino: - riu – Bom, uma de nós tinha que fazer jus ao dinheiro que o rei pagava, e já que você é a filha dele. A Tenten sempre me ajudava a pular o muro da escola e pra voltar ela conversava com os garotos do reino que sempre ajudavam a gente a voltar pra dentro. Bons tempos.

Sakura: Vocês eram más! Principalmente a Tenten, nunca me deixava ir junto. Eu ficava aborrecida, mas eu superei e aprendi Latim ^^. Alias cadê ela e o Neji?

Sasuke: - olhou pra Ino – Er... Estão passeando!

Sakura olhou pros dois, que imediatamente encararam o padre.

Sakura: Estão mentindo! – brava – O que houve? Foi alguma coisa com o Sai não foi? Eu percebi que estavam estranhos quando eu cheguei!

Ino: Acontece que – contou tudo o que houve.

Sakura: Ele fez isso! Eu não acredito, se bem que achei estranha aquela marca de mão no rosto dele. Mas de qualquer forma eu vou agora falar com ele, onde já se viu ofender a minha amiga assim – tentou levantar, mas Sasuke impediu.

Sasuke: É melhor não. Isso só vai servir pra deixá-lo mais irritado e a Tenten mais preocupada. Mas é bom você perceber o tipo de homem que ele é!

Sakura: Acha que eu não sei que ele é um cretino! Eu nunca duvidei da falta de caráter dele.

Sasuke: E mesmo assim vai se casar! – bravo.

Sakura: Sasuke, por que está agindo assim? Você mesmo concordou em aceitar o meu casamento, se estamos juntos agora é por que você me propôs isso! Você me prometeu que depois que eu casasse você seguiria com a sua vida!

Sasuke: Essa foi uma péssima ideia! Acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir viver com você casada com esse cara? Se eu te fiz essa proposta foi simplesmente pra poder ficar perto de você e tirar essa ideia da sua cabeça. Mas acho que foi trabalho perdido. – se levantou e saiu batendo a porta.

Cochichos Off

Sai acordou com o barulho (e o padre ainda estava rezando XD).

Sai: O que houve? Sakura?

Sakura: Estou aqui – indo até a frente – Eu fui até ali conversar com a Ino.

Sai: Quem bateu a porta?

Sakura: Foi o vento – olhou pra trás – agora vamos rezar – fechou os olhos e juntou suas mãos. Mas em seu pensamento não havia orações, havia somente Sasuke. ''Porque você tem que tornar as coisas tão difíceis?''

No quarto Tenten abria seus olhos. Olhou para o lado e viu Neji sentado numa cadeira e lendo um livro. Ele estava de costas pra ela, aproveitando a luz da janela. Ela se levantou e seguiu até ele em total silêncio. Parou atrás dele para verificar o que estava lendo.

Tenten: Ora, nunca pensei que você gostava de romances – falou num tom debochado.

Neji: Tenten – levantou-se e ficou na frente dela – está melhor? – preocupado. Levou a mão ao rosto da garota.

Tenten: Estou sim - sorriu – eu... eu só fiquei preocupada, não quero que nada te aconteça! – segurou a mão dele e apertou forte.

Neji: Olha, eu não queria te preocupar, se você fica mais tranquila se eu usar minha guarda eu faço isso ta bom – abraçou – se bem que eu não pretendo ir pra lugar nenhum por enquanto – se afastou – a não ser ir até o jardim aproveitar a companhia da garota mais linda do mundo – sorriu – aceita?

Tenten: Como eu posso negar né? – o beijou.

Foram em direção ao jardim, mas pararam ao se encontrar com Sasuke que por sinal estava furioso.

Tenten: Ei, que raiva toda é essa? – entrou na frente dele.

Sasuke: Nada! – esbravejou.

Neji: Olha, já dizia minha avó que quem nada é peixe! Fala logo o que aconteceu.

Sasuke: A Sakura! Eu disse o que houve com o Sai mais cedo e ela nem cogitou a possibilidade de largar ele. Acho que foi um erro ter feito aquele acordo com ela. Ela nunca vai desistir daquele casamento.

Tenten: Achei que você estivesse preparado pra isso! – brigou.

Sasuke: Eu também achei que sim. Mas agora a única coisa que eu tenho vontade de fazer é ir embora, já que eu não posso matar o Sai. (Ah por que não? É só me pedir que eu dou um jeitinho XD)

Tenten: Então é isso? Você vai desistir? Depois de tudo o que você me disse você vai simplesmente embora e largar a Sakura pra trás? Não acredito que você me convenceu que a ama – disse desapontada.

Sasuke: Tenten, eu não te enganei, eu a amo com todas as minhas forças. Mas o que eu posso fazer se ela não quer ficar comigo?

Tenten: Lute! Mostre pra ela que você vai estar ao lado dela até o fim, não importa o que ela decida! Faça essa ultima semana valer à pena e faça com que ela veja que perder você é uma decisão dela e não sua! – ele abaixou a cabeça.

Neji: Ela está certa cara, você disse que estaria com a Sakura até o casamento não importa o que acontecesse. Imagina o que ela passou pra decidir que ficaria com você mesmo sabendo que depois de casar vocês nunca mais se veriam. Não pode deixá-la agora.

Sasuke: Eu sei que eu não posso abandoná-la. Só que minhas forças já se foram, eu não tenho mais armas pra lutar contra uma decisão que não cabe a mim.

Tenten: Então não lute, só fique com ela. Sem cobrança de você ou dela. Só faça ela feliz pelo tempo que resta e deixa que o destino ou sei lá o que (no caso EU ^^) decida o que vai ser.

Sasuke: É, acho que isso é só o que me resta! – triste. Caminhou de volta ao castelo.

Neji: Hunf, eu queria poder ajudar mais.

Tenten: Eu também! Mas como ele disse, a decisão de se casar ou não, só depende dela e de mais ninguém. Nós fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance.

Neji: É, mas também temos o Itachi! Quem sabe ele não descobre algo em Brigs que mude essa história.

Tenten: Eu vou rezar pra isso. - voltaram seu caminho ao jardim.

Na capela o ensaio havia acabado. Sakura não aguentava mais ter que olhar para Sai e sorrir. Queria voltar logo e conversar com Sasuke. Ino havia saído da capela antes mesmo do padre terminar suas preces em Latim, dissera a Sakura que a esperaria do lado de fora. Agora se encontrava escorada numa cerca, pôde ver claramente a amiga e o noivo saírem da capela acompanhados pelo padre, foi até eles.

Ino: Oi, como foi o ensaio? – fingindo-se interessada.

Sai: Maravilhoso, não é minha querida?

Sakura: Ah claro, mal posso esperar pela cerimônia de verdade – sorriu, suas bochechas já estavam doloridas.

Padre: Bom, creio que tenha que ir embora.

Sai: De forma alguma, o rei pediu pra que se hospedasse aqui por alguns dias, faz tempo que não tem missas aqui e ele gostaria que o senhor fizesse uma missa amanhã para o pessoal que trabalha aqui e não pode ir até a cidade.

Padre: Se é assim, eu fico então.

Sai: Sakura poderia levar o Padre até o seu quarto?

Sakura: Desculpe Sai, mas eu não posso ''eu até poderia, mas não estou afim. Além do mais acho que nem tem espaço pra ele aqui ¬¬''.

Sai: E por que não pode?

Sakura: Porque... Porque... – não sabia o que dizer.

Ino: Porque a rainha quer vê-la – mentiu – por isso eu estava esperando aqui, era para dar esse aviso – sorriu.

Sakura: É, eu não posso negar um chamado da minha mãe né?

Padre: Muito bem, o respeito aos pais é um dos dez mandamentos! – ela sorriu pra ele.

Sakura: Até logo Sai, Padre sua benção – beijou a mão dele.

Padre: Deus te abençoe minha filha -ela saiu correndo – É uma boa garota.

Sai: É, é sim.''Ótimo agora eu tenho que ficar fazendo sala pra esse padre gordo ¬¬''

E seguiram devagar de volta pro palácio.

Sakura: Ai Ino muito obrigada!

Ino: Amigas são pra isso ^^. E é melhor você ir falar com o Sasuke – ordenou.

Sakura: Ah Ino, eu não sei se devo – receosa do que aconteceria.

Ino: Ah não! Eu fiquei lá te esperando um tempão e menti para o padre correndo o risco de ir pro inferno só pra te livrar do Sai e deixá-lo ocupado pra você ter tempo de falar com o Sasuke, então você vai lá agora! – vociferou.

Sakura: O.O Ta bom! – assustada – onde ele está?

Ino: Como eu vou saber? Deve estar no quarto.

Sakura: Ta, eu vou procurá-lo!

Andou pela parte de baixo do castelo e não o encontrou. Então resolveu ir procurá-lo no quarto.

Não era muito certo uma dama entrar no quarto de um rapaz, ainda mais ela sendo comprometida com outro, mas aquilo não importava pra ela. Ela entrou devagar no quarto e observou o interior do aposento. A cama de Itachi ainda estava lá, assim como algumas roupas. Ela entrou totalmente no quarto e viu que estava vazio, ou pelo menos foi o que lhe pareceu. No entanto ao se sentar na cama de Sasuke para pensar o mesmo saiu de dentro do banheiro (o mesmo esquema da cabana ^^) sem camisa (realmente isso foi um plagio da cena da cabana). Eles se olharam, ambos estavam meio envergonhados, mas não viraram o rosto de forma alguma, continuaram a se encarar, ela não tinha medo do que ele pensaria e ele não pensava em nada. Fitaram-se por muito tempo até que resolveram ponderar, afinal alguém poderia aparecer.

Sakura: Er... Sasuke, não é melhor você se vestir? – desviou a atenção dele.

Sasuke: Ah, é verdade desculpa – foi até o armário e pegou uma camisa. – O que você quer? -embora a pergunta parecesse um tanto hostil, seu tom era baixo e suave, quase um tom cansado.

Sakura: Queria falar com você – ele a encarou – sobre o que houve na capela... –foi interrompida.

Sasuke: Não precisa dizer nada – sentou-se ao lado dela – eu fiz uma proposta e você aceitou, eu não devia ter mudado as regras agora. Eu sinto pelo que eu disse.

Sakura: Querendo ou não você disse a verdade, acha mesmo que a gente deve continuar com isso?

Sasuke: Por que, você não quer?

Sakura: Eu só não quero que você se magoe – passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

Sasuke: Agora é tarde e você sabe disso. O destino brincou com a gente e agora é tarde para voltarmos atrás nos nossos sentimentos. Eu quero ficar com você não importa o que vá acontecer. - abraçou ela.

Sakura: Obrigada Sasuke – apertou o abraço.

Sasuke: Pelo que?

Sakura: Por existir na minha vida – se afastou e o beijou.

Sasuke: Sakura – se afastando – aqui não é lugar pra isso né?

Sakura: Tem razão – se levantou – se alguém nos vê estamos perdidos. É melhor eu ir.

Sasuke: Tudo bem – segurou ela – mas se quiser podemos nos encontrar na capela, eu nunca havia ido lá, é longe e tem uma porta que tal?

Sakura: Mas é uma capela! Não é pecado?

Sasuke: Se formos pro inferno, pelo menos estaremos juntos – brincou.

Sakura: Muito engraçado, mas não se esqueça que lá a gente vai acabar se encontrando com o Sai também! - eles riram.

Sasuke: É serio Sakura, vai me encontrar lá essa noite?

Sakura: Essa não. O Sai quer passear a luz da lua- revirou os olhos – mas amanhã à noite tudo bem – sorriu.

Sasuke: Que seja amanhã então.

Sakura lançou um beijo no ar (nossa eu sempre achei isso meio brega com pessoas de verdade ^^) e foi até a porta. Mas quando abriu.

Sai: Sakura! O que faz aqui? – Sasuke apareceu atrás dela – E com ele! – furioso.

Sakura: Er bem.. e o que você faz aqui? Não devia estar com o padre?- fugiu da pergunta.

Sai: Eu estou averiguando quais quartos estão vazio para acomodá-lo – irritado – e o que você faz aqui? Não ia falar com a sua mãe? – ele agarrou o braço dela.

Sakura: - uma ideia – Acontece que a mamãe sabia que o padre iria vir pra cá. Por isso pediu para que eu pedisse pro Príncipe Neji que se mudasse pro quarto do Príncipe Sasuke. Então eu vim aqui perguntar a ele se ele não se importaria. Agora se fizer o favor de soltar o meu braço eu agradeceria – nervosa e preocupada que a mentira colasse.

Sai: Ah – soltou ela – desculpe-me, eu achei que... – interrompido.

Sakura: Achou que eu estava tendo algo com o príncipe, ora francamente Sai não acredito que tenha duvidado de mim!''Acho que isso pode me garantir um encontro'' Quer saber depois dessa cena é melhor desistir do nosso encontro de mais tarde, eu não quero te ver! Vou jantar, ir pra cama e rezar – virou-se para Sasuke – Vossa alteza reza? –sorriu.

Sasuke: Às vezes – sem entender a pergunta.

Sakura: Pois devia começar essa noite – piscou.

Sasuke: - entendendo a mensagem – Ah claro! Com certeza eu tenho que rezar mais e hoje é um ótimo dia pra começar.

Sai: Mas Sakura...

Sakura: Mas nada! Eu vou me recolher cedo essa noite e é melhor você fazer o mesmo. Quem sabe com tempo pra refletir você comece a pensar se é assim que você deve tratar a sua futura esposa! – foi embora.

Sai: Que gênio ¬¬'

Sasuke: É. Bom eu vou atrás do Neji pra trocarmos de quarto sabe. Com licença majestade - saiu apressado e feliz.

No jardim, Neji estava escorado numa árvore com Tenten escorada nele. Ela fazia bem-me-quer mal-me-quer.

Tenten: Bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer, bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer, bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer – arrancou a ultima pétala da rosa. Ela ficou observando o caule da flor que dera mal-me-quer quando Neji agarrou o caule e retirou a única folha que tinha.

Neji: Bem-me-quer - ela se virou, sorriu e o beijou na bochecha.

Tenten: Como alguém pode ser tão encantador? – cara de boba apaixonada

Neji: - riu – Eu não era tão encantador quando nos conhecemos né?

Tenten: Não, você era um chato arrogante – falou normalmente – mas sabe depois de conviver comigo você mudou bastante – brincou.

Neji: Então quer dizer que VOCÊ me fez mudar o.Õ? – fazendo-se de bravo.

Tenten: Aham, eu com certeza te fiz uma pessoa melhor – displicente.

Neji: É, com certeza, e devo ter me inspirado na sua modéstia pra mudar!¬¬

Tenten: - olhou a cara emburrada dele e riu – É brincadeira, você não foi muito legal quando nos conhecemos. Mas com o tempo eu percebi que você não era nenhum monstro. Além do mais eu não fui tão legal - disse pensativa.

Neji: Isso é verdade, você é a garota mais orgulhosa que eu já conheci. Mas é a mais corajosa também. Nenhuma garota nunca me desafiou como você fez quando nos conhecemos. Acho que foi isso que me chamou a atenção.

Tenten: Sorte minha ser tão atrevida, do contrário eu provavelmente não estaria aqui, com você – se beijaram.

Sasuke: Ahhhh, que cena linda – parado na frente dos dois.

Neji: Vejo que o bom humor voltou - meio contrariado (Claro! Quando não é o ar é esse povo! Parece que não se pode ter cenas românticas hoje em dia ¬¬')

Sasuke: É, eu conversei com a Sakura e a gente já se acertou de novo!

Tenten: Que maravilha! - feliz

Neji: Ah, você se acerta com ela e vem aqui me atrapalhar é!

Sasuke: Acontece que eu preciso de uma ajuda da Tenten.

Neji: Olha quando eu comecei a namorar ela não me disseram que você vinha de adicional – disse irônico.

Tenten: Neji para de ser implicante! – deu-lhe um leve tapa - O que foi Sasuke?

Sasuke: Eu preciso que você me ajude encobrindo a saída da Sakura a noite.

Tenten: Ta brincando né?

Sasuke: Não! – sério.

Tenten: Sasuke você está louco? Vai sair por aí com a Sakura de noite com o Sai no castelo?

Sasuke: Acontece que não vou sair por aí com ela, nós vamos nos encontrar na capela e eu preciso ter certeza de que ninguém vai descobrir.

Tenten: E como você acha que eu posso ajudar?

Sasuke: É só não deixar ninguém ver que ela saiu, sabe caso alguém vá fazer uma visita noturna pra vocês.

Tenten: Ah, isso não vai acabar bem! Mas tudo bem, eu a Ino damos um jeito se alguém for procurá-la. Mais alguma coisa?

Sasuke: Bom, eu também preciso que vocês ajudem ela a sair despercebida do castelo – sorriu.

Tenten: Tudo bem... Ai, onde eu fui me meter? – ela se recostou em Neji que a abraçou. Sasuke sorriu.

A noite chegou sorrateira, todos já se preparavam pra dormir. Bem quase todos, Sakura estava se arrumando pra sair. Como ela já esperava estava recebendo um sermão de Ino sobre como estava sendo imprudente.

Sakura: Ahhhh, Ino eu sei dos riscos que eu estou correndo, mas agora já é tarde pra brigar comigo! O Sasuke já deve estar a caminho e eu preciso de vocês pra sair. – Ino a olhou com reprovação.

Tenten: Chegando não, ela já chegou - olhando pela janela.

Sakura olhou pra amiga loira com olhos de gatinhos do Sherek (^^')

Ino: Tudo bem! Mas se te descobrirem não diga que eu não avisei – ela e Tenten já haviam decidido como a amiga escaparia.

Ela estenderam uma escada de cordas (como a de embarcações) pelo lado de fora da janela. A rosada começou a descer. Quando estava próxima ao chão Sasuke a pegou no colo. Ela olhou para as amigas.

Sakura: Quando eu voltar eu jogo uma pedra pra avisar Ok!

Tenten: Ta, só não demorem muito porque a gente precisa dormir!

E eles se foram. Correram para chegar rapidamente na capela, não podiam se dar ao luxo de serem pegos se agarrando nos jardins. No entanto mal haviam entrado e fechado a porta e o moreno já havia colocado a amada contra a parede e começou a beijá-la. Embora ela desejasse aquele momento o local estava deixando a garota incomodada.

Sakura: Sasuke – afastando ele – Isso não me parece muito certo, estamos numa igreja.

Sasuke: Ah Sakura isso não é uma igreja... É uma capela (que diferença ¬¬') – exasperado – Você não tem que se sentir mal por isso (não, o único problema é que vocês vão queimar no mármore do inferno ^^).

Sakura: É que... Eu venho rezar aqui desde criança, não me parece certo fazermos o que estamos fazendo.

Sasuke: O problema é que não estamos fazendo nada ¬¬'. A gente só esta se beijando. Além do mais, a religião prega o amor, então não podemos ser condenados por nos amar não é mesmo?

Sakura: Pode ser... Mas eu sou comprometida com outro.

Sasuke: Mas ama a mim! Então você será absolvida com certeza – sorriu.

Sakura: Ta legal! Mas se eu for pro inferno eu te levo junto - disse ameaçadora.

Sasuke: Passar a eternidade com você será um ótimo castigo – sorriu e voltaram a se beijar.

Passado uma hora, mais ou menos, eles resolveram voltar. Como haviam combinado Sakura jogou uma pedra na janela, mas aparentemente suas amigas haviam dormido.

Ino: - escutou uma batida – Hã? – confusa – Ah deve ser a Sakura – foi até a janela e lhe lançou a escada.

La em cima.

Sakura: Nossa, mas vocês demoraram hein. Eu achei que o castelo inteiro ia acordar antes de vocês.

Ino: Ah desculpa se eu estava cansada e dormi ¬¬ – brava.

Sakura: Está desculpada ^^. Mas por que a Tenten não acordou? Ela sempre teve sono leve – foi até a amiga que se debatia– Nossa Ino acho que ela está tendo um pesadelo! Tenten! Tenten! – chamou.

A garota acordou com um sobressalto.

Ino: Calma Tenten, somos nós o que houve?

Tenten: Eu tive um pesadelo – pôs as mãos na cabeça – Neji! – se levantou – Eu preciso ver ele.

Sakura: Calma aí Tenten – alcançou ela – não poder ir até lá desse jeito!

Tenten: Não só posso como já estou indo – saiu porta a fora de camisola (tudo bem todo mundo já viu mesmo ^^) e as amigas atrás.

Ino: Pelo menos ponha isso – jogou um xale em cima dela.

Quando alcançaram a porta dos garotos tratou de entrar sem cerimônia (vamos combinar estava tarde, o quarto do Sai era ali perto, ela não ia ficar batendo na porta neh?). Como era esperado Sasuke já estava lá, e Neji estava acordado e confuso (eles também usaram o esquema da escada).

Neji: Tenten! O que houve? – ela foi até ele e o abraçou. Ele encarou as garotas.

Sasuke: O que aconteceu com ela? – preocupado.

Sakura: A gente não sabe, quando eu cheguei ao quarto ela estava se debatendo na cama e quando ela acordou disse que queria ver o Neji.

Neji: Ei - se afastou – O que aconteceu? - a olhou nos olhos e tudo que viu foi medo.

Tenten: Eu não sei, eu... Eu sonhei com você e eu te chamava, mas você ia se afastando entrando na água. E por mais que eu chamasse você não me olhava e de repente você sumiu dentro da água e ela ficou vermelha como sangue. E quando eu tentei ir atrás de você tinha alguém me segurando e era o Sai, ele ria enquanto eu olhava o mar vermelho em que você sumiu. Foi horrível - voltou a abraçá-lo. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Neji: Está tudo bem Tenten - passava a mão nos cabelos dela – você deve ter ficado nervosa pelo que houve mais cedo é só. Olha – se afastou de novo – eu estou aqui e estou bem! Eu vou sempre estar aqui. Agora você precisa ir descansar - acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou. - Amanhã você estará melhor.

Sasuke: É Tenten, esse foi um longo dia pra todos. Amanhã você vai ver que isso não passou de um sonho ruim. – beijou a testa dela.

Ino: Vamos Tenten, você precisa descansar – pegou a amiga pela mão.

Tenten: Boa noite garotos – e se foi com a Ino.

Sakura: Ela não está bem - preocupada

Neji: Ela está só preocupada, mas amanhã ela estará melhor. Diga a ela que vou lá chamá-la para tomar café comigo amanhã.

Sakura: Tudo bem. Boa Noite Neji – ele acenou com a cabeça - -Boa Noite Sasuke – deu um selinho nele e saiu.

Não houve mais contratempo aquela noite. Mas Tenten não conseguiu tirar nem um minuto da sua mente as imagens do seu sonho, era como se estivesse recebendo um aviso e não era bom.

* * *

_Ohayo ^^_

_Como estão amores?_

_Olha dessa vez eu nem demorei muito para postar,néé...Pelo menos eu acho,nem lembro qual foi a última vez que eu postei ;P_

_Postei hoje porque eu já estava betando a fic da Dark Sonne "Otherwise" Dêem uma passadinha lá meus amores,sei que vocês vão gostar,é uma gênero BEM diferente de A Princesa Prometida, mas muito envolvente,e não se esqueçam de deixar review hein ;P Isso não mata ninguém ^^,Ahh,a fic é de Fichas,e já está no 3º cap. ou melhor I parte do capítulo 2 ^^_

_Bem,já vou avisar vocês que não tenho previsão para a próxima postagem U.U,não queria demorar muito mais acontece que a escola está tomando TODO mo meu tempo,sinceramente eu nunca imaginei que o 1º ano do Ensino Médio fosse TÃO puxado,não sei se é em todas as escolas,mas infelizmente na minha é,são tantos trabalhos para entregar,para apresentar,provas,lições de casa que eu já estou ficando LOUCA,então,vocês já viram né,menos tempo no Note _

_Mas vou tentar postar logo,Ok ^^_

_**Aninha Uchiha:** Que bom que você me desculpou *-*,HAUHSAUHSAU_

_Sim,esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos ^^,mas ainda tem muita lenha para queimar nessa fic,continue acompanhando e você irá ver ^^_

_Você viu que eu nem demorei tanto assim para postar esse capítulo,mas como disse antes,os próximos podem demorar sim infelizmente,mais não me culpe U.U,os meus professores são os culpados de TUDO,mas vou tentar não demorar TANTO para postar ^^_

_Kissuss Flor ^^_

_Bom honeys,é isso_

_Obrigada a todos que estão favoritando a Fic e aos que estão mandando reviews ^^_

_Kissuss ;**_

_By: Feer Uchiha_


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TODOS OS CRÉDITOS VOLTADOS A ELE.**

*** A FIC "_A __PRINCESA PROMETIDA_" PERTENCE A_"LALYS HAWKEYE" _QUE A POSTOU NO ANIMESPIRIT E ME DEU PERMISSÃO DE À POSTAR AQUI, CRÉDITOS A ELA! **_(Só para deixar mais Claro do que já estava ^^)_

Sakura: Fala do personagem

Sakura:''Pensamento do personagem''

Sakura:- ação ou reação do personagem –

* * *

_16º Consequências...Promessa quebrada._

O dia em Solaris amanheceu encoberto. As nuvens negras anunciavam mais uma vez a chuva que estava a caminho, mas todos acordaram bem dispostos, quer dizer, todos menos Tenten que parecia que não havia dormido bem.

Ino: Tenten que olheiras horríveis, até parece que você passou a noite em claro – preocupada

Tenten: E eu passei. Depois daquele sonho eu não consegui mais dormir, toda vez que eu fechava os olhos eu via aquela imagem do mar de sangue – bocejou (Eu também ^^').

Sakura: Mas é melhor você mudar essa cara porque daqui a pouco o Neji aparece e ele vai ficar preocupado se te ver assim! – avisou.

Tenten: E eu não sei? Acontece que eu já lavei meu rosto umas três vezes e nada dessas olheiras sumirem (Pra isso que hoje existem os corretivos ). Mas pode deixar que eu vou tentar disfarçar todo meu cansaço.

Mal acabaram de falar e ouviram alguém bater. Sakura apontou com a cabeça para que Tenten fosse abrir já que provavelmente era o Hyuuga. A morena respirou fundo e foi abrir.

Neji: Bom dia Tenten, garotas – vendo-as atrás dela.

Todas: Bom dia – sorrindo.

Neji: Vamos tomar café? – estendeu a mão para a garota.

Tenten: Mas está tão cedo, aposto que ainda nem serviram – segurando a mão dele (ela não podia deixá-lo no vácuo XD)

Neji: Bom acontece que nós vamos comer na cidade, então temos que ir logo – sorriu um pouco (bem pouco).

Ino: Hum... que lindo, vão tomar café sozinhos na cidade. Mas esse Neji é mesmo um príncipe não é Sakura? – brincou

Sakura: Concordo, ele é tão romântico - suspirou de brincadeira - Acho que eu quero um Neji pra mim. (Eu também s2) - Tenten ria da brincadeira e do tom vermelho que a face do namorado adotou.

Neji: - se recompondo – Deixem os Uchihas ouvirem isso! – Sakura e Ino calaram-se na hora. Enquanto ele tinha um sorriso vencedor no rosto.

Tenten: Você foi mau! – ria-se mais enquanto iam para a carruagem.

Neji: Elas começaram! – defendeu-se – Agora vamos, eu quero chegar logo na cidade.

Tenten: Vamos sozinhos? – receosa.

Neji: Não, seu amigo – frisou bem essa palavra - Kiba e alguns dos meus soldados vão nos acompanhar- sabia que ela implicaria se fossem sozinhos.

Tenten: Nossa, mas você ainda tem ciúmes do Kiba? – provocou.

Neji: O que você queria? Ele sempre vem cheio de abraços quando te vê. Se ele fizer isso hoje eu – foi interrompido.

Tenten: Você não vai fazer nada! Ele é meu amigo e nada mais. Se me abraça é porque fazemos isso há muito tempo e não há motivos pra não fazer agora.

Neji: Mas agora você está comigo! – contrariado.

Tenten: E um abraço não vai mudar isso. Quando decidiu ficar comigo você sabia que eu não mudaria meu jeito, então não me cobre nada.

Neji: Tudo bem, mas eu só não gosto de ver você sendo agarrada por alguém além de mim!

Tenten: Pode deixar quando eu encontrá-lo não vou ficar agarrada com ele. Eu vou cumprimentá-lo e soltá-lo melhor? – ele simplesmente soltou um 'Hunf' que a fez sorrir – E prometo que se encontrarmos algum amigo meu na cidade eu vou tratar da mesma forma.

Neji: Você tem muito amigos lá também? – nervoso

Tenten: Alguns ^^' – entraram na carruagem.

O caminho era longo, mas com os soldados ela não tinha com o que se preocupar. Então curtiu seu passeio com o Príncipe.

Ainda no castelo.

Ino: Ai que inveja, ela está indo comer na cidade ao lado de um lindo príncipe que a ama. Enquanto nós ficamos aqui! - vendo-os partir pela janela.

Sakura: Não reclame Ino. Não é você que vai ter que aturar o Sai o dia inteiro – emburrada.

Ino: Sorte minha, pelo menos vou ter a companhia do Sasuke! – mostrou a língua em provocação.

Sasuke: O que tem eu ai? – chegando.

Ino: Eu estava falando pra Sakura que já que ela vai ficar o dia inteiro com o Sai eu podia te fazer companhia, afinal você não conhece nem metade das terras e eu vou ficar encantada em te levar pra dar uma volta – sorriu.

Sasuke: Adorei a ideia!

Sakura: Ótimo pra vocês – desviou o olhar – Bom passeio! – disse fria.

Ino: Ah Sakura, por favor, só porque você vai ter que aturar o Sai isso não significa que nós temos que ficar aqui dentro sem fazer nada!

Sakura: Eu sei, eu sei – contrariada – é que eu queria estar com vocês! – em tom choroso.

Ino: Pois quem decidiu se casar foi você, agora aguente as consequências! – puxou Sasuke - Vamos Sasuke, vamos comer e sair – foram e deixaram uma Sakura triste pra trás.

Sasuke: - cochichando – Você não foi um pouco dura com ela?

Ino: Ela precisa disso! Ela está decidida a se casar então é melhor começar a cair na real, daqui a seis dias ela estará se condenando a uma vida de infelicidade, é melhor ela começar a se acostumar desde agora. ''Por mais que me parta o coração vê-la triste isso é pro bem dela''

Sasuke: É, talvez você esteja certa – triste pela amada.

Uma hora e meia depois na cidade, dois jovens se sentaram numa casa de chás para comer. O Príncipe estava muito contrariado.

Neji: Alguns? Alguns? – falou um pouquinho alto - Tenten foram 12, 13 se contarmos o Tenente com cara de cachorro! E você nem me deixou acabar com aquele cara das flores – furioso.

Tenten: Ah Neji como eu ia adivinhar que ele ia me beijar daquela forma? Caso você tenha se esquecido eu estive fora muito tempo, como eu podia saber que o Dan se apaixonou por mim e estava me esperando esse tempo todo? - estava meio contrariada com a bronca. Afinal não tinha culpa por ter tantos amigos. Por outro lado entendia a raiva de Neji afinal desde que desceu da carruagem foi cumprimentada por 13 cavalheiros que pareceram muito entusiasmados com a presença da garota e a receberam com abraços e cortejos que com certeza não agradaram ao namorado.

Neji: As cartas que ele diz ter te mandado poderiam ter ajudado!

Tenten: Poxa ele escreveu pra mim durante todas as semanas de todos os anos e não me mandou nenhum sinal de que gostava de mim! Como eu poderia imaginar?

Neji: ¬¬' Acho que as cartas poderiam te dar uma dica já que nem seu Pai escrevia tanto!

Tenten: Mas não era só ele que mandava cartas sempre, tinha o Danzou, o Kisame, o Shaoran, o... – interrompida.

Neji: Já sei, já sei todos os seus bons 'amigos'. Espero que quando encontrar com eles mantenha distância, só por precaução – irônico

Tenten: Nossa quanta ironia. Nem todos os meus 'amigos', como você diz, vão agir assim. Muitos deles já casaram. Olha lá é o Ed (diretamente de Fullmetal *.*) o dono daqui, ele se casou ano passado, duvido que ele sequer venha me cumprimentar.

Nesse instante o rapaz olhou pra mesa de Tenten e imediatamente se encaminhou até lá.

Ed: Tenten! Há quanto tempo – feliz.

Tenten: Muito mesmo – estendeu a mão pra ele.

Ed: Ora venha aqui, deixe eu te dar um abraço – puxou ela pela mão fazendo-a abraçá-lo – Está mais linda do que eu lembrava. E o que te traz aqui? - sorrindo

Neji: Eu – sua voz era de dar medo.

Ed: E você é?

Tenten: – se afastando um pouco – Ele é o Príncipe Neji de Maresias, ele me trouxe aqui pra tomar café. Nós estamos er... É namorando - ficou encabulada por aquilo, ainda não havia apresentado Neji como seu namorado, era sempre ele que fazia as honras.

Ed: Ah entendo – meio desapontado.

Neji: Com licença, mas eu agradeceria se tirasse as mãos dela, antes que eu mesmo o faça! – seu olhar era mortal.

Ed: Ah claro – corado e com medo – Foi muito bom rever você Tenten, eu vou mandar alguém vir atendê-los – e foi-se rapidinho.

Tenten: Você o assustou! - brava

Neji: O que você queria? Ele não te soltou mesmo sabendo que você estava comigo. Francamente eu tenho pena da mulher dele.

Tenten: Tudo bem, já chega! Vamos esquecer o que houve essa manhã! Isso provavelmente não vai mais voltar a acontecer já que você assustou todos os meus amigos. Então ninguém mais nessa cidade deve voltar a falar comigo de novo – suspirou pesadamente.

Neji: - contrariado - Olha Tenten eu sei que está brava, mas tente me enten...- interrompido

Tenten: Neji eu te entendo! Nem todos os caras são o Sasuke que querem apenas minha amizade descompromissada. Eu só quero que entenda que eu não faço por mal, eles são meus amigos e só. Eu nunca gostei de nenhum deles e nunca quis que nenhum gostasse de mim. Eu prometo que os próximos que vierem eu vou me comportar como uma dama compromissada ta legal! – sorriu.

Neji: Ainda tem mais? Puxa será que você não conversava com garotas não? o.Õ.

Tenten: Acontece que todas as mulheres daqui me achavam um mau exemplo pra filhas, então eu só conversava com garotos.

Neji: Entendo, mas vamos mudar de assunto, afinal a culpa é minha por ter me apaixonado por uma garota tão maravilhosa e espontânea – ela corou - Agora o que você quer comer? – e continuaram a conversar calmamente. O humor do Príncipe havia voltado agora que ela prometera não ficar mais de abraços com outros caras.

No castelo Sakura estava tendo um ''agradável'' dia. Ela, Sai e o Rei estavam caminhando e conversando sobre o casamento e o futuro de ambos.

Rei: Então Sai, quando você e a Sakura assumirem o trono de Solaris daqui a alguns anos você pretende juntar ambos os reinos ou não?

Sai: Bom padrinho, eu pensei nisso e resolvi manter os reinos separados. Afinal se juntá-los ou Meridia ou Solaris vai desaparecer. Então eu pensei em vir pra cá e manter alguém de minha confiança cuidando de Meridia já que lá é menor.

Rei: Entendo. Mas que alegria saber que você pretende vir pra cá – sorriu.

Sai: Eu faço isso pela Sakura – sorriu para ela – sei que ela vai ser mais feliz morando aqui onde estão seus amigos. Não é mesmo minha querida?

Sakura: Ah é claro, eu adoro Solaris, mas receio que não vá sobrar amiga alguma aqui – disse meio que pensando alto.

Rei: O que está dizendo minha filha?

Sakura: Ora papai, a Tenten logo, logo se casa com o Neji e com certeza vai pra Maresias.

Rei: Mas e a Ino?

Sakura: A Ino mais cedo ou mais tarde vai finalmente se entender com o Rei Itachi, é só uma questão de tempo.

Sai: ''Que pena, havia prometido ela pro Kabuto. Mas não posso me arriscar a confrontar o rei de Esparta. Pelo menos por enquanto. Creio que a Ino sairá dos planos. E logo agora que aquela Tenten também conseguiu a proteção do Neji, mas esse é que me aguarde''

Sakura: ... é verdade – terminou de falar com o pai.

Rei: Bom retomando o assunto, Sai eu percebi que sua mãe não deu resposta ao convite de casamento.

Sai: Ah sim padrinho, acontece que ela vai pra Ametriz, tem umas coisas a serem resolvidas por lá e ela disse que vai nos recepcionar lá em Meridia quando formos pra lá – sorriu de lado (que cínico ò.ó).

Rei: É uma pena, faz tempo que não a vejo. Mas tomara que ela esteja bem – voltou a conversar sobre o reino.

Sakura: ''Que estranho, eu verifiquei todos os convites enviados com a mudança da data e sequer vi algum endereçado pra Meridia. Então como Sai avisou a mãe e obteve uma resposta?'' – foi caminhando e pensando.

Em outro lugar.

Ino: Nossa para um ''Senhor dos Cavalos'', você cavalga como uma velha – ria-se. Ela e Sasuke haviam apostado uma corrida de cavalo e a loira estava ganhando de lavada. - GANHEIIIII – chegou ao ponto marcado.

Sasuke: Pode se gabar, mas quando for pra Esparta de novo nós vamos correr e eu vou usar meu cavalo, aí você vai ver o que é uma vitória de verdade – meio emburrado.

Ino: Não seja um mau perdedor. Esse cavalo nem é meu é da Sakura. Mas como ela não gosta muito de cavalgar eu sempre saio com ele.

Sasuke: Mesmo assim é bem mais fácil andar num cavalo que você conhece. Esse cavalo aqui é do Neji, eu subi nele umas três vezes na vida. É difícil pegá-lo agora e querer correr.

Ino: Tudo bem, então quando nos vermos de novo eu vou estar com esse cavalo e você com o seu. Daí vamos descobrir quem vence! - sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Sasuke: Fechado – apertou a mão dela.

Ino: É melhor a gente voltar, já deve ter passado a hora do almoço e estamos longe do castelo. Isso sem contar que a chuva vem aí – olhou pro céu negro.

Sasuke: Vamos então – saíram cavalgando.

Na carruagem. A água começou a cair.

Neji: Vai cair uma tempestade, devíamos ter voltado antes - pensou alto.

Tenten: A culpa é sua. Você me mandou voltar pra carruagem e sumiu por quase uma hora com o Kiba – brava.

Neji: Eu sei que eu demorei, mas também não precisa ficar assim.

Tenten: Estou assim porque você não quer me dizer aonde você foi! – virou a cara.

Neji: Já disse, na hora certa você vai saber! – sorriu de lado.

Ela soltou um ''Hunf'' e olhou para a janela emburrada. De repente algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Tenten: ''Uma trilha aqui?'' KIBAAA! – chamou o tenente que cavalgava um pouco a frente da carruagem (na chuva! Coitadinho ó.ò).

Kiba: O que houve Tenten?

Tenten: Aquela trilha é de onde? – apontando pra trás. Nesse momento Neji que estava ao seu lado sentou- se a frente dela pra saber do que ela falava.

Kiba: Sabe que nem eu mesmo sei! Eu vi essa trilha no dia do baile. Chamou-me a atenção porque o Sai estava saindo dela. Ele estava tão apressado que nem notou que eu estava atrás dele. Infelizmente meu cavalo havia se machucado e eu não pude alcançá-lo e depois esqueci de perguntar ^^' . É só isso?

Tenten: É sim – ele voltou ao seu lugar – Neji você acha que..- interrompida.

Neji: Descobrimos onde o exército do Sai está? Com certeza – sorriram, talvez as coisas estejam começando a melhorar.

De volta ao castelo.

Sakura: Sai, você vai sair? – vendo-o colocar umas roupas numa bolsa.

Sai: Daqui a pouco, tenho umas coisas pra resolver e não sei se voltarei essa noite.

Sakura: Ah tudo bem espero que volte logo – sorriu. ''Espero que só volte amanhã ^^'' – correu pra sala de jantar – Mamãe você viu a Ino e o Sasuke?

Rainha: Hummm, eles ainda não voltaram do passeio de cavalo minha filha. – disse enquanto supervisionava a arrumação da mesa.

Sakura: Bom se eles saíram a cavalo eu vou até o estábulo. Tchau – disse enquanto se apressava até o estábulo.

Quando chegou lá viu que eles haviam acabado de chegar. E Tenten e Neji também. Eles conversavam sérios sobre algo, mas ela não sabia o que já que quando se aproximou do grupo Tenten saiu furiosa porta a fora. Foi aí que se deram conta da presença da Princesa.

Sakura: O que houve com ela?

Ino: Já é hora dela saber não é? – olhou para os Príncipes que apenas deram de ombros.

Sakura: Do que estão falando? – confusa.

Ino: Sakura quando o Sasuke e os outros vieram pra cá nós armamos um plano pra separar você do Sai. O plano inicial era mostrar ao rei que o Sai é um cretino assim ele desmancharia o compromisso. Mas a gente desistiu desse e resolveu fazer você mesma se convencer que não devia se casar. Mesmo com esse plano em mente nós não desistimos de provar o tipo de pessoa que o Sai é. Por isso investigamos uma informação de que o exercito de Meridia estava escondido na floresta, mas só achamos vestígios. Hoje a Tenten e o Neji descobriram outra trilha e acham que é lá que o exército está. Por isso o Neji quer investigar o que eles estão fazendo lá, pra poder usar isso em nosso favor.

Ela estava boquiaberta. Eles haviam simplesmente ignorado sua vontade e tentado acabar com o seu casamento pelas costas.

Sakura: Como puderam fazer isso depois de eu ter dito para não se meterem?

Sasuke: Tente nos entender, só queríamos o seu bem. E se pra isso a gente teve que passar por cima da sua vontade tudo bem então – sério.

Sakura: Será que vocês não entendem que isso só vai dar falsas esperanças pra vocês? Não há nada que me faça mudar de ideia sobre esse casamento.

Neji: A esperança é a última que morre né? – ela o olhou reprovando a atitude.

Sakura: E o Itachi, ele também está envolvido nisso?

Ino: Ahan, na verdade ele está nesse momento investigando se a morte do pai do Sai teve o dedo do próprio.

Sakura: Meu Deus – se sentou – O pior é que eu nem posso ter raiva de vocês – se fez de brava. Eles sorriram. – Sabe essa coisa de plano tem muito a cara da Tenten!

Sasuke: A ideia é dela mesmo ^^.

Sakura: Sabia – suspirou, a amiga não tinha jeito – Mas afinal por que ela estava daquele jeito então?

Ino: Acontece que o Neji quer ir sozinho até o suposto acampamento e ela não quer.

Sakura: Por que não?

Sasuke: Ela está preocupada pelo que o Sai disse, está com medo de que algo aconteça com o Neji - olhou pro amigo que estava sério.

Sakura: E não dá pra mandar outra pessoa?

Neji: Não! A descrição nesse caso é imprescindível é necessário que apenas uma pessoa vá e só ela e eu sabemos onde é a trilha. E eu não vou deixá-la ir sozinha.

Sakura: Entendo, mas não pode ir e deixá-la daquele jeito.

Neji: Eu sei!

Sakura: Ah isso é tudo por minha causa – com raiva – Não deve ir Neji, Tenten está certa é perigoso. Eu não quero que se arrisque por minha culpa. Por favor esqueça isso – juntou suas mãos – Eu não me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse.

Neji: Sakura eu vim pra cá disposto a ajudar o Sasuke, eu jurei que faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance pra isso e não vou voltar atrás na minha palavra. Eu vou verificar aquela trilha e vou ficar bem não se preocupe. Agora eu só preciso falar com a Tenten – foram todos pro castelo.

Ainda chovia, aquelas nuvens ainda não haviam mostrado todo seu potencial. Quando chegaram à porta do castelo viram Sai montando no Seu cavalo e partindo a toda velocidade. Entraram e imediatamente seguiram para a sala do trono, onde uma das servas havia visto a morena entrar.

Quando chegaram lá ela estava sentada nos degraus abaixo de onde se encontrava o trono. Com ela estavam o rei e rainha. Aparentemente ela escutava o rei conversar com um de seus conselheiros sobre o rio que passava pelas terras do reino.

Conselheiro: Sim majestade. Creio que temos que aproveitar a época em que ele está em baixa pra abrir outros afluentes, essas tempestades estão fazendo com que ele encha e transborde, muitas pontes já foram arrastadas. E pessoas também, A última vítima foi uma criança que brincava distraída. A água chegou tão de repente e forte que ela não teve tempo de fugir. O corpo dela foi recuperado quase chegando no Mar.

Rei: Eu entendo, o problema é que se abrirmos outros afluentes na época de baixa teremos pouca pressão na água e muitos reinos dependem desse rio.

Rainha: Meu Rei (ela falava com o rei ^^ questão de respeito) Porque não falamos com as pessoas? Podemos conscientizá-las de que quando estamos em épocas de chuvas não é prudente nadar. E quanto às pontes podemos reforçar, tiraremos as que são de madeira e trocaremos por pontes de pedra.

Rei: É eu concordo. Ouviu Isso Hayate, faremos como a rainha disse.

Hayate: Sim senhor! Com licença Majestades.

Quando ele saiu os ocupantes da sala perceberam o resto do grupo.

Rainha: Olá, o que fazem aqui?

Sakura: É que nós queremos falar com a Tenten.

Tenten: Pois eu não tenho nada para falar com nenhum de vocês, principalmente você! – referiu-se a Neji.

Neji: Tenten eu não quero que se aborreça. Mas é necessário que eu vá!

Tenten: Por acaso estou dizendo pra não ir? – seu tom era gélido - É um príncipe, não precisa do meu consentimento pra nada. Faça o que quiser – deu de ombros

Rei: Alguém pode me dizer o que está havendo? – confuso.

Ino: Bom Majestade é que o Neji... Ele tem que ir até a cidade e a Tenten está preocupada por causa da tempestade e porque ele quer ir a cavalo – inventou.

Rei: Mas vocês não acabaram de vir da cidade?

Neji: Err... É que eu recebi uma informação quando cheguei aqui majestade, então tenho que voltar pra lá – sorriu pra disfarçar.

Rainha: Mas a Tenten tem razão, viajar a cavalo nessa tempestade é arriscado! Você não pode ir amanhã?

Neji: Infelizmente não. '' Eu até poderia, mas tenho a impressão de que o Sai foi pra lá e eu quero pegá-lo no flagra, quem sabe eu não descubro algo''.

Rei: Entendo. – voltou-se para a morena - Tenten minha querida tenha confiança, eu sei que o Neji vai ficar bem - sorriu.

Tenten: Eu já disse majestade, ele é bem crescido e já sabe que o que tem que fazer. Sinceramente não sei o que ainda faz aqui alteza – voltou a olhá-lo.

Neji: Deixa de criancice Tenten! - elevou a voz.

Tenten: Criancice? Se acha que é criancice tentar proteger quem a gente ama então é eu sou mesmo uma criança! – se levantou e seguiu para a porta.

Neji: Tenten espera – segurou o braço dela. – Por que você tem que tornar as coisas mais difíceis do que são? – ela se mantinha de costas e em silêncio. – Eu sei que está preocupada, mas eu prometo que vou ficar bem – seu tom era sereno.

Tenten: Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir – olhou pra ele.

Neji: Mas eu vou cumprir – sério – Eu ia te dar isso só depois do casamento - tirou um saquinho do bolso – Mas eu quero que fique com ele como prova do meu amor e da minha promessa – ele tirou duas alianças de ouro com um diamante. Ela ficou paralisada. Será que aquilo significava o que ela estava pensando? Ele colocou as alianças na mão dela.

Tenten: Isso quer dizer... – interrompida.

Neji: Quer dizer que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você - disse normalmente. – Foi isso que eu e o Kiba fomos buscar na cidade, demorou muito pra escrever o que eu queria (eu não sei se já escreviam nas alianças nessa época, então faz de conta que sim ) – sorriu.

Tenten: Escrever? – ela olhou dentro da aliança e pôde ver o que havia escrito, na dele estava escrito Tenten e na dela Neji e logo após lia-se '' Amor Eterno''. Ele podia jurar que viu os olhos dela brilharem. E não só os dela, todos os presentes estavam emocionados com a cena. Sakura até olhou pra Sasuke com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Ele aproveitando que ela estava a sua frente e de costas para o rei segurou a mão dela disfarçadamente. Ino também estava quase chorando.

Ino: Neji – ela a olhou – Você tem que colocar a aliança nela - sorriu pra amiga.

Neji: Ah claro – voltou-se para a morena – Posso? – estendeu a mão.

Ela então deu a ele apenas a aliança dela. Logo depois beijou a aliança dele e colocou no dedo anelar direito dele. Ele sorriu e secou a lagrima que desceu pelo rosto da garota. E então encarou os orbes chocolate dela que se via refletida nos olhos pérolas dele. Ele então colocou a aliança nela, ergueu a mão da garota e beijou.

Neji: Eu vou amar você pra sempre, é uma promessa - ela o abraçou.

Tenten: Eu também. - se afastou – Não falte com a sua promessa - ela chorava, por algum motivo seu coração dizia que ele não devia ir. Mas sabia que ele não voltaria atrás.

Neji: Eu não vou. – e a beijou. O beijo foi intenso. Neji sentiu como se eles estivessem se despedindo e a abraçou muito forte. Mas eles foram interrompidos.

Rei: Cahan Cahan, não acho prudente esse tipo de... Er contato antes do casamento.

Rainha: Ora essa, deixe eles. Só estão se beijando. Não acha que a Sakura fica apenas conversando com Sai quando eles saem não é? - o rei ficou bravo.

Rei: Acho que vou ter uma conversa com o Sai! - -a rainha suspirou, o marido era muito ingênuo.

Sakura: '' ^^' Ai papai se você soubesse''.

Sasuke: Neji se você vai é melhor se apressar ou ficará tarde.

Neji: Tem razão! Tchau Tenten e não fique preocupada eu vou dormir na cidade – cochichou – A trilha está mais perto de lá – beijou a testa dela e foi.

Tenten: ''Tome cuidado Neji, tome muito cuidado'' – foi abraçada.

Sasuke: Ele vai ficar bem! Agora me deixe ver essa aliança aí – ela deu um meio sorriso e mostrou - Nossa isso é que é um diamante.

Ino: Por acaso esperava menos do Hyuuga? - do lado dele.

Sasuke: Com certeza não.

Sakura: Mas não ganha da minha - mostrando a mão (se eu nunca disse que ela usa, estou dizendo agora).

Tenten: Mas pelo menos é do cara que eu amo – provocou. A rosada fechou a cara e os outros riram.

Neji pegou seu cavalo e partiu a toda velocidade. A chuva havia aumentado consideravelmente. Ele vestia uma blusa branca e um colete azul por cima. Tirou a capa porque ficaria muito pesada molhada. Muito tempo de cavalgada depois chegou na tal trilha. Ele entrou com cautela. Se o exército estava mesmo lá não sabia o quão longe da estrada estariam. Andou um bom tempo até se deparar com um rio, só havia um meio de atravessa e era por meio de uma ponte improvisada. No entanto a chuva havia feito o nível da água subir e ele não sabia se aquela madeira aguentaria então deixou o cavalo e seguiu a pé. Atravessou com cuidado o rio, e continuou a trilha. Pouco tempo depois pôde ver barracas. Esgueirou-se pra fora da trilha indo pela mata. Começou a rodear o acampamento a procura do Sai. Logo deduziu que ele estaria na tenda maior. Vendo que todos os soldados estavam dentro das tendas aproximou-se da tenda maior e ouviu que lá dentro havia duas pessoas conversando. A primeira voz não reconheceu, mas a segunda era sem duvida a de Sai. Tentou ouvir o que eles diziam.

Kabuto: Majestade o seu avô já deu a confirmação do ataque! Ele quer saber se as tropas dele podem ficar aqui no acampamento até o dia do casamento?

Sai: - sorriu – Velho esperto. Acha que eu não vou perceber que o que ele quer é colocar o inimigo dentro do meu acampamento. Isso é um truque. Diga a ele que fique longe do nosso acampamento do contrário não verá mais a filha dele! – irritado. – Você já conseguiu o que eu pedi?

Kabuto: Sim, mas o veneno só chegara no dia do casamento. Estão trazendo de um lugar muito distante.

Sai: Qual o tempo que demora pra agir?

Kabuto: Eu diria mais ou menos uma hora!

Sai: Ótimo, depois de uma hora eles não vão desconfiar do vinho! E o dardo?

Kabuto: Está aqui – entregou-lhe.

Sai: Quando o veneno agir eu só tenho que cravar isso neles e pronto! Vão achar que foi um ataque inimigo. Ah me faça um favor quando os soldados de Ametriz começarem a atacar mate um soldado e deixe uns dardos com ele no fim da batalha apresente ele como o homem que matou os soberanos de Solaris. – riu.

Kabuto: Sim senhor.

Neji do lado de fora estava sem fala. Sai estava planejando matar o Rei e a Rainha de Solaris. Aquilo sim era um ótimo motivo para que o casamento não acontecesse. Precisa voltar e contar o que ouviu. Ele deu alguns passos para trás devagar, mas não esperava trombar com um dos soldados de vigia.

Soldado: Intruso! Quem é você? – gritou em posição de ataque.

Neji: Ninguém - sacou sua espada e atravessou o homem.

Mas já era tarde, Sai e Kabuto ouviram e saíram pra ver o que estava havendo. Mas só enxergaram uma sombra correndo de volta pra trilha. Ambos correram atrás da pessoa. Neji corria rápido, não podia ter sido descoberto, agora estaria em apuros. Quando ele avistou o rio seu coração falhou. A ponte já não estava mais lá, provavelmente fora arrastada pela força das águas. No entanto o motivo pelo qual ela sumiu não importava. O problema era que não tinha como atravessar o rio. Cogitou nadar, mas a correnteza estava forte demais até pra ele que era acostumado a nadar no mar.

Sai e Kabuto o alcançaram e o Rei ficou muito satisfeito em ver quem era o espião.

Sai: Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – ele e Kabuto sacaram as espadas e esse último também estava com um arco e flechas. Neji estava com a dele empunhada. – Príncipe Hyuuga! Que gentileza vir me visitar. Mas devia ter avisado antes - -sorriu.

Neji: Eu resolvi fazer surpresa – displicente. Seus olhos iam de Sai pra Kabuto.

Sai: Mas que bom que veio. Pelo menos você me poupou de te caçar pra acabar com você – investiu pra cima dele. Mas a habilidade falou mais alto e Neji revidou com muita classe, fazendo o rei se afastar com o lábio inferior sangrando.

Neji: Quando começar a ''acabar comigo'' me avise – riu.

Sai: Seu desgraçado – limpou a boca.

Kabuto: Majestade me permite? – Sai afirmou. Ele tirou o arco e as flechas da costa e foi.

Kabuto correu para Neji e começaram um duelo incrível. Kabuto era tão habilidoso quanto Neji. Eles desferiam ataques que faziam o som do aço se tocando ser ouvido floresta adentro. Um golpe e a manga da camisa do Príncipe se manchou de vermelho.

Neji: Nossa nunca ninguém me feriu. Estou impressionado.

Kabuto: Ainda não viu nada majestade, eu fui um soldado de Maresias sabia? Tudo o que você sabe eu sei – e voltou a atacar

- Pausa para a história do Kabuto U.U -

Ele não é de Meridia. Kabuto nasceu num reino distante do qual nem eu mesma sei o nome ^^. (Nem a verdadeira autora da fic)

O seu pai era um Pirata (não, não era o Jake Sparrow) e dos maus. Kabuto viveu até seus seis anos no navio do seu pai. Mas ele resolveu tomar Maresias e então houve uma grande batalha e o navio foi destruído. O único que sobreviveu foi Kabuto, pois os Marinas não matavam crianças. Então Kabuto foi criado por um dos Marinas, aprendendo assim a técnica de espadas deles. Quando completou treze anos ele matou o seu pai adotivo para vingar o pai e foi embora de Maresias.

Conheceu Sai dois anos depois e sempre viajava com ele em suas conquistas, mas nunca foi até Meridia. Quando Sai estava em casa ele vivia por aí roubando e matando que era o que mais gostava de fazer. Depois da morte do Rei de Meridia Sai pediu que ele se tornasse general e ele aceitou pela amizade dos dois.

- Fim da História ^^ -

Neji: Você foi um Marina? Impossível! Eu conheço todos os Marinas.

Kabuto: Acontece que eu nunca fui condecorado Marina mesmo, eu fui embora antes disso! Mas te garanto que aprendi tudo o que devia pra me tornar um – voltou a atacar com força.

Sai estava observando e gostando. Kabuto havia dominado o Hyuuga. Nunca pensou que seu amigo tivesse tanta habilidade com espadas. Agradeceu por ele estar do seu lado.

Mas Kabuto subestimou de mais o Príncipe. Quando Neji viu que aquela brincadeira estava indo longe demais resolveu acabar com ela. Num movimento rápido ele apareceu atrás do soldado desferindo um ataque com o cabo da espada na sua nuca fazendo-o apagar e jogou a espada dele pra longe.

Neji: Agora é sua vez! – olhou para o Rei. E partiu pra cima, Sai sabia que não teria chance, mas não desistiria.

Abaixou-se rápido enchendo a mão com lama e atirou nos olhos perolados do adversário. Ele se afastou rapidamente. Tomando posição de defesa enquanto limpava seus olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada, mas mesmo assim conseguia se defender das investida do Rei que estava ficando frustrado.

Neji: Pode tentar, mas mesmo sem vê-lo bem eu posso me defender – levantando o rosto para que a água da chuva ajudasse a tirar a lama.

Sai: Mas por quanto tempo é a questão – e mais uma vez atacou e mais uma vez não deu certo. Pensou em uma estratégia. Foi quando viu algo interessante ao seu lado.- ''É isso'' – fez um gesto que Neji não pôde entender –''Preciso baixar a aguarda dele. Mas como? Será que se eu... ''- riu maldoso – Sabe Neji eu sei o que está fazendo você lutar tanto, é a Tenten né – o sangue do príncipe ferveu - Mas não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem dela. Na verdade eu decidi deixá-la com o Kabuto, ele merece esse presente. Não acha?

Neji: Seu desgraçado! Se encostar um dedo nela eu mato você – e partiu pra cima dele.

E como Sai havia planejado ele baixou totalmente sua guarda. O Rei não fez nem questão de se defender, sabia que ele não o atingiria. E assim foi. Quando Neji estava a poucos passos de Sai seu corpo ficou paralisado. Uma dor lancinante percorreu seu peito. Ele parou e olhou pra baixo. Havia uma flecha cravada no seu peito. Ele sentiu gosto de sangue e se afastou cambaleante. Quebrou o cabo da flecha e olho para frente. Viu Sai sorrindo e um pouco atrás dele estava Kabuto segurando o seu arco. Como pôde ser tão descuidado? Deixou-se levar pela raiva e não percebeu que Kabuto não estava mais desmaiado.

-Micro Flashback-

Sai: Mas por quanto tempo é a questão – e mais uma vez atacou e mais uma vez não deu certo. Pensou em uma estratégia. Foi quando viu algo interessante ao seu lado.- ''É isso''.

Sai viu Kabuto se levantando e fez sinal para que ficasse abaixado e apontou para o arco dele.

O soldado logo entendeu o que devia fazer. Infelizmente Neji não percebeu nada.

-Fim do Micro Flashback-

Usou a espada como apoio. Olhou pra baixo quando sua vista escureceu. Viu então a aliança em sue dedo. Lembrou-se de Tenten. Não, não podia morrer. Não podia deixá-la. Prometeu a ela que voltaria, que ficaria com ela pra sempre. Se morresse deixaria a garota nas mãos do Sai. Voltou abrir seus olhos.

Neji: Tenten – sussurrou. Deu alguns passos pra trás empunhando a espada. Olhou para Sai que se aproximava.

Sai: Não se preocupe, eu vou ser rápido – sorriu de lado. Mas antes que chegasse nele Neji se afastou mais. Como estava na beira do rio e chovia muito o solo desbarrancou e o Príncipe foi direto para o fundo do rio. Sai parou. Esperou que ele voltasse, mas tudo o que viu foi a água se tingir de vermelho. Sorriu satisfeito. Neji estava acabado e ele nem teve trabalho.

Kabuto: Majestade não devia estar sorrindo, vão vir atrás dele.

Sai: Só quando descobrirem que ele sumiu. E eu duvido que ele tenha dito que viria nos investigar. É mais fácil o corpo dele chegar até Maresias e eles nos avisarem do que o pessoal de Solaris sair procurando. Ah que interessante será quando algum Marina tirar o corpo do próprio príncipe das barragens – riu – até lá podemos colocar o corpo dele na conta de Ametriz (põe na conta do papa XD) - agora vamos voltar. Preciso mandar alguém arrumar a ponte do contrário eu não volto pro castelo.

No palácio Tenten estava inquieta. Olhava constantemente pra janela do quarto. Mesmo Neji dizendo que iria pra cidade ela tinha esperança de que ele votasse hoje ainda. De repente ela sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Foi a pior sensação do mundo. Imediatamente pensou em Neji.

Tenten: "Espero que esteja bem''.

Sakura: Vamos Tenten, vamos dormir. Aposto que quando acordarmos amanhã ele já vai ter voltado.

Ino: É verdade, ele não vai querer ficar longe da amada noiva – todas riram.

Tenten: Nossa eu noiva! – cara de boba apaixonada

Sakura: Se bem que aquilo não foi bem um pedido né!

Tenten: Ué ele disse que queria passar a vida inteira comigo, disse que me amava e me deu uma aliança. Acha que eu troco isso por um simples 'Quer casar comigo?'. Nem pensar – sorriu.

Ino: Agora só falta eu! – meio triste.

Sakura: Não liga amiga. Aposto que o Itachi vai pedir sua mão quando voltar – ela corou – Agora vamos dormir. Boa noite garotas.

Ino, Tenten: Boa noite.

Mais uma manhã chuvosa começava. As garotas levantaram cedo - por insistência da Tenten – e já se encaminhavam pro salão principal. Havia um movimento bem estranho lá. Havia muitos soldados de Maresias, Solaris e de outros reinos, cujos representantes estavam lá hospedados. Logo avistaram Sasuke, ele parecia preocupado. Quando notou a aproximação das garotas sua feição piorou. Tenten sentiu que ele a olhava e ficou apreensiva.

Sakura: O que houve Sasuke? Porque todo esse movimento?

Sasuke: É... Bom... – não sabia se devia dizer.

Ino: Fala logo Sasuke! Está nos deixando preocupadas.

Sasuke: -olhou pra Tenten – O cavalo do Neji apareceu de madrugada aqui. Nem sinal dele.

A morena sentiu que suas pernas fraquejarem.

Tenten: Mas ele ia pra cidade! O cavalo não veio de lá?

Sasuke: O Kiba foi lá, mas ninguém o viu. Seja o que for que aconteceu foi antes que o Neji chegasse até a cidade.

Ino: Ele pode ter ficado esperando a tempestade passar como eu e o Itachi. Daí o cavalo dele fugiu e voltou. Vai ver ele está voltando a pé – tentou dar motivos para o sumiço.

Sasuke: É, todo mundo acha que foi isso que aconteceu. Por isso estão juntando alguns soldados para procurarem ele na mata caso ele tenha se perdido.

Tenten: E o Kiba cadê ele? Eu quero falar com ele – preocupada.

Sasuke: Ele não voltou. Parece que recebeu uma informação na cidade e foi investigar. Ele mandou o Shino dar o recado que ninguém o viu na cidade.

Sakura: Er... Porque a gente não ajuda? Podemos ir na direção da cabana que você ficou Ino.

Ino: Ótima ideia. Vamos pegar os cavalos Tenten - puxou a amiga.

Sakura: - vendo as duas se afastar - Você acha que o Sai... que o Sai encontrou ele e... - -Sasuke a olhou super serio.

Sasuke: Pelo bem da Tenten eu espero que isso seja apenas uma suposição. – Sakura baixou os olhos – Vamos.

Sakura: Ta eu só vou avisar minha mãe. Um minuto.

Sasuke: Te espero lá fora – ela acenou de costa.

Sakura correu pelos corredores em busca da sua mãe ou do seu pai. Mas acabou encontrando Sai, que havia acabo de chegar.

Sai: Ei – segurou ela – O que está havendo aqui?

Sakura: O Neji sumiu, o cavalo dele apareceu aqui e estamos indo atrás dele.

Sai: "Droga ele estava a cavalo! Sai, Sai devia tomar mais cuidado com as pontas soltas'' Bom, mas quando você diz 'nós' não está se incluindo né?

Sakura: Mas é claro que sim! Eu vou com a Tenten, a Ino e o Sasuke. Se quiser pode vir com a gente.

Sai: Nem pensar. Não vão encontrá-lo mesmo - pensou alto.

Sakura: O que disse?

Sai: Nada não – sorriu – Eu vou descansar. Boa busca. – e saiu.

Depois dessa a rosada nem foi mais atrás da sua mãe. Correu pra fora onde Sasuke estava. Havia ouvido muito bem o que o Sai disse.

Sakura: Sasuke! – ele a viu chegar correndo e ofegante.

Sasuke: O que eu houve?

Sakura: Se você tinha duvida de que o Sai fez alguma coisa eu tenho certeza!

Sasuke: Como assim?

Sakura: Eu perguntei a ele se queria vir conosco procurar Neji e pude ouvi-lo dizer ''Não vão encontrá-lo mesmo''. Ele fez alguma coisa com o Neji – preocupada.

Sasuke: - estava paralisado, não podia acreditar que o amigo pudesse estar morto – Sakura não conta isso pra Tenten de jeito nenhum! Se não o acharmos a gente vê como contar. Até lá vamos ver o que vai acontecer.

Sakura: Tudo bem - entendia a preocupação de Sasuke. A morena estava fragilizada.

Ino então chegou com os cavalos e partiram em direção a floresta.

Foram até a cabana que a Ino ficou e nada. Então resolveram entrar nas trilhas conhecidas.

Uma a uma eles vasculharam as trilhas. E nada. Não havia nem um sinal de que o príncipe havia passado por lá. Tenten estava começando a ficar preocupada. Por muita insistência dela os outros foram até a cidade. Mas como Kiba havia constatado o garoto não passou lá depois do café com a amada.

Ino: Não. Ela disse que a última vez que viu o Neji ele estava com você tomando café. - a morena deixou-se sentar no chão. Aquele era o último estabelecimento que faltava.

Sakura: Falando em tomar café, que tal se comer. Já está escurecendo e a única coisa que comemos foi frutas que achamos na floresta. - estava cansada.

Sasuke: Eu concordo. Vamos comer e voltar. Vem Tenten – foi ajudar ela a se levantar.

Tenten: Tudo bem gente! Vão vocês, eu espero aqui.

Ino: Mas você não comeu nada – preocupada.

Tenten: Eu estou sem fome – na verdade estava triste.

Sakura: Nada disso! Você vai comer agora e sem discussão - puxou a menina e saiu arrastando ela pela rua.

Comeram bem rápido e voltaram para o castelo. A noite já havia chegado. Procuraram o dia inteiro e nada dele. Estavam frustrados e preocupados. Assim que desceram no estábulo alguém se aproximou.

Shino: Com licença Princesa.

Sakura: Oi Shino, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Shino: Eu não sei se devia dizer isso... Mas o Kiba chegou a pouco e parece que descobriu algo porque foi imediatamente falar com o rei e mandou que chamassem o Comandante Gai.

Tente: Será que acharam ele? – mais animada. Saiu correndo pro castelo.

Sakura: É melhor irmos lá rápido – com medo de não ser uma boa notícia.

Na sala do trono Gai havia acabado de chegar.

Gai: Então o que houve?

Rei: Eu também não sei, O tenente Kiba achou melhor esperá-lo. Agora nos diga o que você descobriu.

Kiba: Quando eu fui pra cidade me encontrei com alguns homens de Darios e eles me disseram que estava correndo um boato no reino de Menfis sobre algo encontrado no rio. Então eu fui até lá pra investigar.

Rei: Isso explica a demora, Menfis fica na divisa de Solaris com Esparta. Mas o que você descobriu?

Kiba: Quando eu cheguei lá me entregaram isso – estendeu ao rei um pano azul. Nesse momento Tenten entrou porta adentro acompanhada pelos outros. Kiba olhou para a expressão de esperança de Tenten e não conseguiu terminar o que ia falar.

Sakura: O que é isso papai? – referindo-se ao tecido.

Rei: Eu mesmo não sei. Diga o que é isso Kiba.

Tenten: É o colete do Neji – falou um tanto baixo, mas todos puderam ouvir.

Kiba: É isso mesmo, é a roupa que ele estava ontem – voltou a olhar para o rei – Uns agricultores estavam na floresta e encontraram esse colete preso numas raízes de arvores que estavam meio submersas no rio.

Silencio. Todos já estavam imaginando o que havia acontecido.

Tenten: Não! Isso não pode estar certo. Ele não se afogaria, mesmo com a correnteza do rio. Ele está acostumado a nada no mar. Diz pra eles Gai, diz que ele não se afogaria! – pedia pro comandante ajudá-la.

Gai: - meio em transe – Ela está certa. Ele nada muito bem.

Kiba: Mas a área em que o colete estava fica depois da cachoeira de Gaya, é uma queda de uns quarenta metros e se não bastasse isso olhe o colete – rei examinou o colete com muita atenção.

Rei: Entendo, então isso quer dizer que não foi um acidente.

Sakura: O que houve papai? - ele simplesmente virou o colete para que todos olhassem.

Sasuke: Está... Rasgado?

Kiba: Sim, pelo tamanho do rasgo eu deduzo que tenha sido um punhal ou então uma flecha.

Rei: Isso significa que ele foi atacado... E morto – pensando alto.

Tenten sentiu seu chão afundar. Sua vista ficou turva por conta das lagrimas. Ela ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Todos a olharam penalizados, até mesmo Gai que a detestava não deixou de sentir-se mal por ela. Afinal eles se amavam e isso era claro até para ele.

Sasuke: Tenten – abaixou-se ao lado da amiga – Está tudo bem, pode chorar o quanto quiser.

Ela virou-se para ele e o abraçou com força. Em pouco tempo a camisa dele estava molhada.

Sakura e Ino também choravam muito. A primeira podia entender o que a amiga estava sentindo, sabia o que era amar e perder. Mas achou melhor ela não ficar ali.

Sakura: Sasuke é melhor levá-la pro quaro. Fique lá com ela, por favor. – ele afirmou.

Pegando a morena no colo ele olhou para o rei que acenou com a cabeça permitindo que ele saísse. Virou-se para Gai.

Rei: Mande algum dos seus avisar Maresias. Diga-lhes para ficar atentos as barragens, se ele caiu no rio o corpo dele chegara lá em breve. Peço que fique aqui para que amanhã possamos fazer uma missa pra ele. Quero que represente o seu reino.

Gai: Sim Majestade. Mandarei o Lee imediatamente avisar do ocorrido.

Rei: Diga também que não vamos descansar até descobrir o que houve. Quem quer que tenha sido deve pagar pelo que fez .

Gai: Sim. Com licença majestade - saiu apressado.

A rainha e Sai chegaram.

Rainha: - vendo Ino e Sakura chorar – O que houve garotas? – preocupada.

Sakura: Mamãe - a abraçou, ela correspondeu – O Neji, o Neji.

Rainha: O que foi minha filha? O que houve com o Neji? – desesperada. Mas Sakura chorava muito.

Rei: Ele foi morto – disse com pesar.

Rainha: Meu Deus! – abraçou a filha e a Ino que também não se conteve. – Acha que devemos cancelar o casamento?

Sai: Não! – todos olharam – Er... Ele não gostaria disso – contornou.

Rei: Sai tem razão!

Sakura: Mas papai, a tradição diz que temos que fazer uma semana de luto!

Rei: Eu sei minha filha, mas não podemos cancelar! Faremos luto durante os quatro dias que restam até o casamento. E amanhã teremos um missa na capela em homenagem a ele.

Rainha: Filha e a Tenten ela já sabe? – preocupou-se.

Sakura: Sim, ela estava aqui quando o Kiba contou. Ela está muito mal, por isso eu pedi pro Sasuke ficar com ela.

Sai: "Então a garotinha está triste... Isso é maravilhoso''

No quarto Tenten estava inconsolável. Sasuke sabia que não poderia fazer nada. Ela estava sofrendo e nenhuma palavra poderia amenizar o que ela estava sentindo. Então simplesmente se deixou sentar ao lado da cama e zelar pela amiga que tanto gostava.

Tenten: ''Por quê? Por que você me deixou Neji? Você prometeu que ficaria comigo pra sempre. Por que foi quebrar sua promessa?'' – chorou mais, até que foi vencida pelo cansaço e dormiu.

Logo as garotas chegaram.

Sakura: Sasuke, como ela está?

Sasuke: Finalmente dormiu – a olhou –Sakura será que eu posso ficar aqui essa noite?

Sakura: Claro, mamãe não vai vir aqui mesmo. Pode ficar na minha cama eu durmo com a Ino.

Sasuke: Não precisa, eu vou ficar nessa poltrona mesmo. Se ela acordar quero que saiba que eu estou aqui.

Sakura: Como quiser – deu-lhe um selinho – Amanhã teremos um missa pra ele às 4 da tarde. Se falar com ela antes da gente conte a ela. – ele afirmou. A rosada deu um beijo na testa da amiga e foi dormir.

* * *

_**VOLTEI \O/**_

_- Ouvindo coros de Aleluia...USHAUHSUAHSUHSUA_

_Eu sei que dessa vez eu demorei SÉCULOS,e peço que realmente me perdoem T-T Mais a culpa é toda da ESCOLA U.U Ninguém mandou ela existir,néé :P_

_Era para eu ter postado esse capítulo a alguns dias,mais aconteceu algo que me deixou muito chateada e eu resolvi esperar mais um pouco,além de que eu aproveitei e deixei ainda mais claro no começo de cada capítulo que** A FIC A PRINCESA PROMETIDA NUNCA,EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA ME PERTENCEU,ELA É DE AUTORIA DA LALYS HAWKEYE QUE ME DEU A PERMISSÃO DE Á POSTAR AQUI!** Eu nunca disse que eu é que á tinha escrito,e se alguma vez eu dei a entender o contrário peço que me perdoem,nunca foi a minha intenção!E os créditos sempre estiveram lá em cima,desde o 1º capítulo que eu postei aqui,ele apenas sofreu algumas alterações durante os capítulos,mais eu nunca deixei de colocá-lo!_

_Deixando isso de lado,quero avisar-lhes que talvez eu não vá responder os reviews que vocês mandaram no capítulo passado,talvez sim...talvez não... eu realmente quero agradecer-lhes de coração por estar acompanhando e pelos reviews e favoritos que a Fic vêm recebendo...Vocês me animam ^^_

_Obrigada mais uma vez amores *-*_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo que é um dos meus preferidos...e que eu chorei litros e mais litros T-T UHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAU_

_Bye bye _

_By: Feer Uchiha_


End file.
